


Kinky Bastards

by ClaraOswin



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cum Slut Dean, Cum Slut Reader, Daddy Jared, Daughter Dean, Dirty Talk, Don't forget to give me ideas., Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Dean, Fisting, Food Porn, Food Sex, Fuck Hole Dean, Fuck Hole Reader, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Genderbending, HATERS FUCK OFF, Humiliation, I need more ideas, IT'S FICTION, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male Dean, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Objectification, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Porn With Very Little Plot, Pornography, Prostitution, Ritualistic Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Spanking, TOO MUCH SLUTTINESS, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Dean, Top Sam, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Whatever shameless stuff you can imagine is here., Younger Dean, enter at your own risk, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 44,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a collection of kinky fics with loads and loads of sex and wincest. It is based on the ideas given by my amazing readers.</p><p>Unrelated chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> LET ME WARN YOU, SOME OF THESE STORIES HAVE EXTREMELY UNETHICAL SEX SO IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH IT THEN HIT BACK.
> 
> And Sorry if I make you uncomfortable. Please don't send hate comments. 
> 
> In this chapter, Sam is 20, John is 45 and Dean is 9.
> 
> Top Sam/Bottom Dean

John and Sam went on a werewolf hunt in Illinois.

They managed to shoot the werewolf and save the nine years old little girl. But they couldn't save the girl's mom, dad and brother.

John decided to drop the girl off in some orphanage but Sam wanted to keep the girl and raise her.

So they decided to take Dean with them.

That night John went out to drink in the bar next to their motel room leaving Dean under Sam's care.

After John left, Sam decided to take a shower and clean the little girl up as well.

He said "Dean take off your clothes, it's time for your shower". Dean hesitated for a moment but complied and took off her clothes. 

Sam noticed her discomfort and said "Dean, you don't have to feel shy in front of me. I will be your big brother now" he gently placed his hand on her naked shoulder. He said "Come on, lets get you cleaned up". Dean nodded and smiled, she followed Sam to the bathroom. 

Sam undressed quickly and started the warm water, he gently picked Dean up and stood her under the shower. Sam sat down on the shower floor on his knees, to be the same height as little Dean.

He picked up the cheap motel soap and gently rubbed it all over her thin little body. 

Sam kept the soap aside and used both his hands to feel up Dean's lean body. 

He started touching her smooth lathered neck then moved his hands gently downwards. 

She giggled as his fingers traced her tiny nipples and her belly button. 

Sam dipped his pinky in her belly button and she chuckled saying, "Come on big brother, it tickles". Sam smiled and pulled his pinky out of her belly button.

He traced his hands down, feeling up the curve of her ass. 

He cupped her tiny little butt cheeks with his huge moose paws and gently parted them.

Then slowly he traced her asshole with his middle finger. She moaned and squirmed at the intense stimulation.

Sam dipped the pinky of his left hand inside her asshole using soap lather as lube, while his right hand found his way to the folds of her pussy.

He parted her folds using his thumb and middle finger, and rubbed her clitoris with his index finger.

She moaned "Oh god, big brother. Ahhh", Sam could feel her slick mixing with warm water and soap, flowing down her thin thighs.

Sam pulled out his finger from Dean's hole and slowly entered it inside her pussy, while he continued to rub her clitoris with his other hand.

She was panting heavily at the alien feeling, and Sam knew she was close to her first orgasm.

He said "You like that Dean, you like your big brother playing with your holes. I bet you would love it when your new daddy plays with these as well, won't you slut". 

Dean nodded as Sam added one more finger and slid in and out of her pussy.

Her breathing and heartbeat increased insanely as she neared her orgasm. 

Sam's added another finger and hit her A spot over and over again and tiny little Dean squirted for the first time.

She couldn't stand anymore, so she leaned against Sam as he hugged her close.

Sam gently said in her ears, "Aren't you gonna make me feel good Dean, like I made you?". Dean nodded against his shoulder, still hugging him. Sam said "Good girl".

He picked her up and rubbed her naked back as she laid her head on his shoulder and softly snored.

Sam sat on the closed toilet seat, with Dean still on his lap, napping.

He gently lined his huge cock with Dean's already stretched out pussy and slowly, very gently pushed in.

Dean moaned, half asleep as she was stretched further on Sam's thick cock.

Sam rubbed his hand on her back and said "It's okay baby, I gotcha. You are gonna make big brother feel so good. Such a good girl Dean, I love you so much". 

Dean hugged Sam tight hearing this and said "I love you too, big brother". 

Sam gently grabbed her hips with both hands and slowly pulled her down, on his cock, till he was almost half way in.

Her tiny little pussy couldn't take any more of his nine inches cock and he didn't wanna hurt her fuckhole. So he decided to make do with this much.

He stayed like that for a moment, letting her inner muscles adjust to the intrusion. Then he started moving.

Dean bounced on his huge cock as he thrusted in, hitting her already sensitive A spot again.

He grabbed her face and thrusted his tongue inside, fucking her from both ends.

Before Sam was even close to done, Dean came again. Sam continued to pound into her abused little pussy a few more times then came inside her, flooding her pussy with loads of cum.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the after effects of their orgasm. Then Sam got up, picking Dean up with him while his cock was still holding his cum inside her pussy.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, he pulled out a plug from the bedside drawer and slowly pulled his cock out. He plugged her up, locking the cum inside her.

He laid next to her and held her close to his heart and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Sam/Bottom Dean  
> Sam/Cas/Dean

Sam and Dean managed to gank the vampires of Stillwater, Minnesota but the problem is that they found an eleven years old boy on the hunt.

The vampire fed him his blood before he got beheaded by Dean but he didn't feed on human blood so there was a chance to cure him.

They poor kid's parents weren't that lucky and they got converted, so the Winchesters had no other option but to behead the newly born vampires.

After ganking the kid's parents they decided to adopt the kid as he was their responsibility now.

They took the kid to the bunker and cured him with Samuel's old recipe.

They put the boy to bed and decided to watch Netflix and chill in Sam's bedroom.

The boy, who's name was Cas couldn't sleep. He was having nightmares about those vampires so he decided to go to Sam and Dean and talk about it.

~

Sam was thrusting into Dean's mouth when Cas was about to enter the room. He froze at the doorway, staring at the two naked bodies on the bed.

Dean's eyes were closed as Sam continued thrusting in and out of him so he didn't notice the voyeur at the door.

Sam's back was turned towards him so he didn't see Cas either and continued using Dean's mouth as a fuck toy.

Sam mumbled "You are such a stress buster Dean, I always feel so good when I dump my cum inside your fuckholes" and Dean moaned around his cock.

Cas's little dick gave an interesting twitch hearing this. He cupped his dick with his hands over his pants and gently fondled it. 

Cas thought, he was stressed too, he deserved some stress busting as well, so he walked inside the bedroom.

Dean's eyes opened slightly and he panicked seeing Cas standing next to the bed with his cock in his hands and pants at his feet.

He jumped pulling his head away from Sam's grip as he tried to cover his own cock with the blanket. 

Sam whined in irritation as he got interrupted and Dean yelled "What do you want Cas? Ever hear of personal space?".

Sam suddenly noticed Cas's arousal and lifted one of his eyebrows, getting very interested in why was Cas's pants down and his cock in his hands. He asked "You were enjoying this Cas?" with a shit eating grin.

Cas said "I am stressed too" he pouted a bit, and tilted his head pulling the most adorable kicked kitten look ever.

Sam laughed a maniac laughter hearing this and said "Is that so? Well, lucky we have our personal stress buster, right Dean?". 

Dean pulled a bitchface and said "Alright fine" rolling his eyes. 

Sam said "Cas, undress and get in here". Cas didn't need to be told twice, he stepped out of his pants and removed his t-shirt. He climbed on the bed and brought his erect cock in front of Dean's face. 

Dean rolled his eyes and put the entire little thing in his mouth in one go. Cas moaned at the completely unknown feeling as Sam rubbed his back with one hand and fingered Cas's hole with another, stimulating his prostate. He said "Such a good boy Cas, don't hold back just let go. Blow all your stress in your new daddy's mouth". 

Dean suckled on Cas little dick and swirled his tongue over the slit on his cock head. Cas was close, really close. His finger tips and toe tips started tingling and his body started to spasm as he came with a scream inside Dean's throat and Dean swallowed everything.

Cas felt dizzy after the intense orgasm he just had but Sam shook his little body and said "Hey hey Cas, it's rude to sleep now. Aren't you gonna help your daddy, release some stress". Cas nodded and said drowsily "Yes daddy".

Dean laid on the bed and Sam seated half conscious Cas on his lap. Dean guided his cock into Cas's stretched hole while Sam stuffed Cas's mouth full of his cock.

Dean started bouncing Cas on his cock while Sam fucked his little throat. 

Sam said "So good Cas, so good for daddy. Letting us use you as a cum dumpster, such a good boy". Cas moaned around Sam's cock in his mouth as Dean's cock hit his over stimulated prostate. 

Cas came again screaming 'daddy' while Sam and Dean filled both his holes. Cas swallowed as much as he could, but the left over cum trickled down his chin.

They pulled out and wiped their cocks on his face and thighs while cum trickled down both his holes.

They put Cas in the middle of the bed and they both hugged him from either sides.

Sam said "Sleep well Cas, no more nightmares, your daddies will take care of you". Cas leaned closer to their touch and slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whore Dean  
> Girl Dean/Everybody   
> Stripper/Hooker Dean

Dean walked out of the strip club after having yet another amazing night and earning five grand just for a lap dance.

Dean was gloating with pride as she thought about the handsome tall guy with shoulder length hair who paid her the butt load of cash just for fifteen minutes of dance. She was hoping to see him again. 

Lost in her own thoughts, she walked down the street towards her shady apartment, when a Range Rover parked next to her. She turned her head to look, as the window rolled down.

It was the same tall guy.

He poked his head out and asked "Wanna earn some more?" with a wink.

Dean literally had dollar signs in her eyes as he spoke. She replied "Definitely".

He opened the door and said "Hop in".

She entered the back seat quickly and closed the door. That's when she noticed there were five more men in the car.

Dean panicked a bit and looked questioningly at the tall guy on the passenger seat. The guy said "More men means more money for the whore" with a smirk and all the men laughed.

Dean tried to calm down a bit. She knew he was a generous payer and she could handle six men, it's not the first time.

But she said that condoms were necessary and they agreed.

~

They stopped in the middle of nowhere, with nothing around for miles.

The tall guy got out of the car followed by the guy on the driver's seat.

Dean followed and so did the other guys.

Tall guy said "I am Sam, this is John" pointing to the older guy who was driving. He continued "and they are Cas, Lucy, Crowley and Mike" pointing to the four other guys. 

Sam said "Strip".

Dean felt turned on at the bossy tone on Sam's command and she complied.

She took off her string dress followed by her bra and panty as all the six men stared at her hungrily. She placed her clothes and her purse on the back seat of the car.

As soon as she was completely naked, Sam and John manhandled her, laying her on the hood of the car.

John held her legs open as Sam rolled on a condom and thrusted inside her pussy without preparation, _Not that she needed any. Fuckin' whore was already slut wet and loose._

Sam pounded into her pussy, the filthy sound of his balls slapping her ass echoed in the empty road. 

Sam was fucking into her hard when Lucy decided to use her asshole.

Lucy put on a condom and thrusted his huge cock inside her hole without lube and Dean screamed as she was being ripped apart.

John let go of her knees and let Sam hold it apart as he climbed the top of the car and thrusted his cock deep inside her throat and started fucking. His balls were hitting her chin as Sam and Lucy's hit her ass.

Cas, Crowley and Mike pulled out their cocks and started stroking, waiting for their turns.

Sam and Lucy's thrusts increased and Dean knew they were close. Then suddenly she felt warm, wet cum fill both her holes up. She panicked and screamed around John's cock, she had no idea when they removed condoms.

John came inside her throat, choking her with loads of cum. Sam and Lucy pulled out and watched as the loads of cum dripped down her holes.

Cas filled her pussy next and Crowley thrusted into her ass while Mike took John's spot and shoved his long cock down her throat. 

~

She choked and screamed as they used her holes all night, taking turns and fucking her hard.

She panted and cried, but that just turned them on even more.

After they were all done cumming at least twice in all her holes, they laid her on the rough road.

All six of them stood around her in circle and masturbated. A few minutes later she was covered in cum from head to toe. 

They just shook their cocks and wiped it on her filthy face like it was nothing.

They got in the car without turning back, except Sam.

He looked at her as she laid on the road, used and abused and covered in cum.

Sam smirked and said "Such a beautiful sight, I think we're gonna take your clothes and money and leave you here, so that every passer by can see what a whore you are" they all laughed hearing this. 

He got in the car and they drove away, leaving Dean there alone and naked and covered in cum in the middle of the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, feel free to give me some more ideas and suggestions ;D
> 
> Top John/Bottom Dean  
> Voyeur Sam

Dean loved her after school, video study sessions. 

Dean and her friends would get online after school and study together on Skype. Mostly Biology. _Always_

Sam, Cas, Cole, Lucifer, Crowley and Michael loved watching Dean explain them about the female reproductive organs. They even recorded their little study sessions and posted those into their favourite... _learning_ site. 

Dean would show them where her clitoris were and how to rub them to achieve clitoral orgasm in a female. She would show them where her cervix is, but since it's not that easy to see the cervix, so she would fuck herself with a cucumber first, until her vulva was gaping. This would make it easier for the boys to understand how the interiors work. 

She would hit her g-spot with the cucumber and cum all over the pillow, explaining female ejaculation.

The boys would play with their penises and learn how important it is for boys to cum every once in a while, to avoid erectile dysfunction. 

Sometimes when the boys in the hostel didn't have any teacher around, they would call Dean for a live demo.

Dean is such a helpful friend, so she would go and let them use her vulva and anus to release their cum inside her. It's important for good functioning of their genitalia.

But when the boys had their warden breathing down their necks they would make do on Skype.

Dean didn't live in a hostel, she lived with her daddy John, who owned a garage.

~

Dean was busy penetrating her vulva and anus with two cucumbers, while the boys were stroking their penises on the other side of the screen.

She was too caught up in practical learning that she didn't notice that daddy was home early.

John stood at the door, eyes wide open and jaw dropped as he saw his daughter masturbating and a few boys watching her online. His cock gave an interesting twitch seeing this. He snorted at the filthy thought and cupped his cock through his jeans.

He placed the hot wing's bag on the table and walked to the couch, unzipping his jeans. 

His huge cock _much larger than the cucumber_ sprung free and stood shamelessly as he approached his thirteen years old daughter.

Before Dean could notice, Sam screamed from the other side "Oh my fuck, it's Mr. Winchester".

"Holy fuck".

"Shit".

Hearing the boys scream, Dean jerked her eyes open and saw daddy standing there, stroking his cock.

Dean panicked and squirmed, trying to sit properly but the cucumbers buried in her holes hit her a-spot, because of the movement and she moaned. 

John released his cock and grabbed the cucumbers, thrusting them in and out of Dean in a punishing rhythm as she struggled to explain what was going on.

There was utter silence in the room as the boys were dumbstruck, watching Dean's daddy, pound the cucumbers into her holes.

John said "You enjoy being a whore Dean? Love it when others watch you getting fucked, huh?".

John increased the thrusts as Dean threw her head back and squirmed. 

John continued "You ruined my salad, these cucumbers were for dinner, slut".

He pulled out both the cucumbers and thrusted both in Dean's mouth at a time. 

"Suck".

Dean was too scared and confused to ask questions so she just complied and started suckling on the slick covered cucumbers, which were obscenely stretching her mouth. 

The sight of Dean suckling on the cucumbers turned the boys on so much, they knew they were close so they started stroking harder, still confused of what was happening.

Their confusion was cleared when John thrusted his huge as a gourd, cock inside Dean's already fucked out and slick pussy.

Dean wasn't stretched enough, the cucumbers were nothing compared to John's cock.

John started pounding in and out as the boys watched, drooling at the sight of Dean getting fucked by her daddy. _HER FUCKIN' DADDY, FOR FUCKS SAKE._

They knew they weren't gonna last long.

Moans filled the room along with the filthy sound of balls slapping ass.

John said "Hear that slut? Your friends are moaning, watching you getting fucked by your daddy. You are getting off on that, aren't you?". Dean moaned and whined as John hit her a-spot.

John slapped Dean's face.

"Fucking cum slut". 

The boys came with a scream, cumming all over their stomachs as they watched Dean get used like a fuck toy.

John's thrusts increased and he pounded into Dean's delicate little pussy over and over again.

Dean came screaming "Daddy" and all the boys cheered.

Hearing this, John came deep inside Dean's pussy, flooding her insides with loads of cum.

John fucked into her a few more times then pulled out, they all watched cum drip out of her red and puffy pussy.

John looked at the laptop's camera and said "Make sure this goes up on the most popular porn sites". He looked back down at Dean and traced his hands from her neck, over her breasts, to her folds and said "I want everyone to know, what a filthy cum dump she is". 

The boys moaned and nodded in agreement, hoping Mr. Winchester would join them next time as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first /you fic, so forgive me if it's not up to the mark. :D

It's been months since you found out that your _ONCE in a year_ father, John Winchester, has two sons. You have two half brothers. 

Your mom was a hunter, who worked a case with John, eighteen years ago. They pretty much saved each other's bacon and one thing led to another, which led to you being born. 

Your mom got killed a few months back, by the darkness, which made the Winchester brothers feel very guilty so they decided to take you in. 

 

Since you were raised in the life, so you are already well trained and are a dedicated hunter in the fight against the darkness. 

 

 

_But for some reason, you don't get along with Cas._

 

After you found out about the Winchesters', you decided to google them and found these amazing books, by Carver Edlund. By reading those books you realized that Dean and Cas do share a profound bond.

Maybe that's the reason Cas hates you. His boyfriend / your half brother has been hitting on you since you've met. 

Huh, well you are not interested. 

 

 

Amara has been sucking souls and the Winchester brothers decide to track her down. But Sam assigned you research duty to find out more about the darkness. 

You didn't mind a little alone time in the bunker.

It's been hours and you have found nothing on god's friggin' sister and now you are tired.

You needed to blow off some steam so you decided to go to the bar and maybe get lucky. 

 

 

The bar wasn't that crowded and without any effort at all, you managed to get a hottie in your pants. You do have the Winchester gene after all. 

He pulled on a condom and fucked your tight wet pussy ruthlessly. He wasn't that thick or long, but he made up for it by roughness. 

After the above average fuck you decided to head back to the bunker and hit the men of letters books again. 

Just when you were about to walk out of the bar, someone grabbed you from behind.

You struggle...

_passed out_

 

 

You wake up in the bunker's dungeon, tied to a chair. 

_How did I get here?_

_Who grabbed me?_

There were a million questions in your head but you didn't get to think too much when you heard footsteps coming towards the dungeon. 

Cas entered the dungeon with a wild smirk on his face. You looked at him, confused and asked "Cas, how did I get here? What happened?". 

Cas laughed a maniac laughter and said "Aww honey, you really think you can get away with fucking someone else but me?". 

You furrowed your eyebrows hearing this, you didn't quite understand what Cas meant. _Or did you?_

You asked "What are you talking about?" looking even more confused as you pulled on your bondage, struggling to be free.

Cas just smirked and moved a few steps closer, till his crotch was almost at your face. 

He grabbed your hair, from the back of your head and crashed his lips with yours. He sucked at your lower lip and shoved his mile long tongue inside, until you were choking. He tongue fucked you while still holding your head, with both hands.

He pulls away and lets you catch up your breath, as he unzips his pants, pulling his nine inch long and almost four inch in diameter, cock out. 

His cock was already angry red and dripping precum as he slapped you with it.

He said "You think you can be a whore and let any fuck you, huh?". He slapped your cheek with his hard cock again. You were sure that you were gonna have cock shaped marks on your cheeks, once he is done. 

He continued "You belong to me slut, your holes are mine. Not Dean's, not Sam's, not some random assbutt's at the bar. YOU ARE MINE" he yelled and slapped you again.

That's when you realized that Cas doesn't hate you, he hates that you let Dean flirt with you. 

But that doesn't mean that he could just tie you up and have his way with you now, does it?

So you just struggled more, trying to break free of the ropes. 

 

But your struggles were useless and Cas just grabbed your head again, feeding you his cock. 

He thrusted his hard dick inside your throat in one go. 

It was so well inside that you felt like it was hitting the top of your stomach. 

You gagged and chocked but Cas didn't care, he pounded in and out, using your mouth like a fuck toy. 

He pressed your nose on his pubic hair as he decided to put his balls inside your mouth too. 

He fucked your throat, stretching your mouth, way more than it could take. 

You struggled to get away but he didn't give a damn. 

He came deep inside your abused throat, making you swallow all his cum. 

He pulled out and wiped his cock on your face.

Then before you could realize it, he ripped off your clothes. 

He pulled your legs apart and stared at your pussy like a hungry wolf as you struggled to close your legs.

Then suddenly he licked your clit and you felt chills in your entire body. 

He shoved his tongue inside your pussy while sucking on your clit. 

He sucked and licked you for what felt like hours, holding your legs apart. 

When you tried to struggle too much, he bit your clit with his teeth, making you scream in pain and sensitivity. 

So you understood that there was no way out of it, other than complying. 

Cas sucked you dry, until your pussy was red and burning with pain. 

Then suddenly he untied you and you thought your nightmare was over.

You couldn't be more wrong.

He took your place and sat on the chair, while pulling you up on his lap and tying your hands back.

You begged him to let you go but he ignored you pleading and lifted you up, seating you on his lap.

He guided his, already hard again, cock inside your ruined and abused pussy as you screamed your lungs out. 

He said "You want this to end, huh? Fuck yourself on my cock. Come on, cum on my cock and I would let you go". 

Hearing this, you start bouncing up and down, trying to cum as soon as possible.

Cas said "Yeah baby, that's what I mean. Right there, yeah...". 

He covered your exposed neck with his mouth and started sucking, while pinching your nipples. 

He said, lips grazing your skin "I am gonna mark you, fuck you full of cum so that everybody knows whom your holes belong to" he pinched your nipples hard, as you whimpered in pain but continued to bounce. 

He said in a low, yet predatory growl "Say it whore, who do you belong to?". 

You realized that you can't escape this so you said "You... Only you". 

Cas laughed and said "There you go baby", he grabbed your hips and started pounding in and out of your pussy, hitting your A spot. You came screaming. He was so turned on by your answer and orgasm that, seconds later he came, filling your pussy with his cum. _Marking you as his. ONLY HIS._

You fall on top of him, as he holds you close.

The last thing you hear before passing out is "I am never letting you go baby, YOU ARE MINE".


	6. Chapter 6

Cas zapped Dean to the past to stop Mary from having Sam. Cas believed that if Sam was never born then Lucifer wouldn't have a vessel and they might be able to stop the apocalypse.

He sent Dean to the night, Sam was conceived. 

It was last week of July, 1982 Lawrence, where Dean landed.

It was almost half past midnight when Dean entered his old home. 

He figured Cas wanted him to stop his parents from having sex so that Sam is never born. 

Dean wasn't okay with this, at all, but Sam insisted that this was the only way. Either this or he would have to jump in the cage with Lucifer. 

Dean couldn't stand the thought of his brother / lover not existing, but it was better than letting Sam suffer an eternity in the cage. So he agreed.

 

He quietly broke into the house and climbed upstairs, to his parent's bedroom. 

He figured, little Dean must be sleeping in his old room. 

He wanted to see little Dean badly, but Cas warned him about paradox and carefully explained him to concentrate only on his mission. 

He opened the bedroom door and entered.

The strong smell of Whiskey choked his lungs as he poked his head inside. 

But the thing that shocked him the most was that John wasn't there.

Mary was passed out on the bed with an empty bottle of whiskey on the night stand. 

He thought, where might dad be? He was supposed to be here, having sex with mom. Sammy was gonna be conceived tonight. 

He figured, probably Cas confused the date and dropped him in wrong time. 

He stared at his sleeping mommy and memories came flashing back.

He remembered this time, dad left home for a couple of days, after fighting with mom and mom drowned herself in whiskey.

This was the time that Zachariah chose as Dean's heaven.

He frowned his eyebrows and tried to understand, why would Zachariah think this as a heavenly memory?

Then he realized, he got to spend time with his mommy alone. They played together, she made him PB&J sandwiches.

Yup it was heaven.

But now his definition of heaven is different from a three years old.

Now he just stood there and stared at his half naked, drunk and clueless mother, passed out on the bed. 

He moved closer to the bed and stared at his mommy's pale body, covered in a threadbare, old nighty which was barely doing anything to cover the dark patches of her nipples.

Dean knew is mom was out cold, and wouldn't wake up before morning, so he slowly unbuttoned the front buttons of her nighty to expose her creamy tits.

Dean gently grabbed both tits in his hands and started kneading, swirling his thumbs over her perky nipples.

His cock showed interest as well, as it started pushing against his fly.

He removed his hands from his breasts and unzipped his jeans.

He rock hard cock sprung out of the slit in his boxers and stood shamelessly proud.

Dean couldn't believe, he was gonna do this.

He loves Sammy, he is loyal to his Sammy. But this is mom, and it's a son's job to provide his mother all the happiness he could. 

He pushed Sammy off of his head and rolled her nighty, up to her stomach.

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

_Oh mommy, what are you doing to me._

_I am going to hell, again._

Dean was already dripping precum as he lined his cock with his mom's pussy.

Dean was so wet that he didn't need lube to enter her loose pussy.

Fucking Sammy needed loads of preparation, but his mommy was easy to fuck.

He grabbed his mom's hips and pounded in, feeling the tight, warm walls of his birthplace around his aching hot cock. 

He thrusted in and out while lowering his mouth on his mom's nipple. He licked around the areola for a while then sucked hard on the nipple.

Mary let out an unconscious moan and that pushed Dean to the edge.

He fucked inside his mommy's pussy harder and rougher, and a few seconds later he flooded his mommy's hole with his cum.

He came screaming "MOMMY" and pushed his cum as deep as it would go, inside his mom's tight tunnel.

This was the most intense orgasm he ever felt. Even Sammy couldn't make him feel, like his mother did. 

He fucked a few more times and pulled out.

No cum gushed out of his mommy's hole.

He smirked at the thought of his mom's cunt eating up his cum and not letting a single drop escape.

He lowered her nighty and zipped his pants back up.

As he turned to get out of there, his eyes fell upon the calendar.

Date: July 29th 1982.

_The night, Sammy was conceived._

Dean froze there, as he stared at the calendar.

Cas didn't make a mistake, it is the correct night.

Does this mean?

Sam... Sammy is his... His son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this after chapter 5.  
> Jimmy Novak is alive in this chapter.

Castiel has been fucking you for months now. It gets rougher, everytime you get closer to the Winchesters.

You haven't told the Winchesters about any of that because you thought they might not believe you or maybe they will kick you out. So you decided to keep your mouth shut and take your fucks stoically. 

 

Sam and Dean found another lead on Amara and they needed Cas's help on this. But for this case, Cas needed to go undercover so he decided to get a new vessel, this would ensure that the demons don't recognize him.

 

 

So Cas chose Rowena as a vessel and all three of them left the bunker, leaving you and Jimmy Novak to do research on the darkness. 

 

 

But Jimmy had his own malicious intentions.

 

As soon as they left, he jumped your bones, dragging you to the couch. 

He ripped your clothes apart, leaving scratch marks on your skin. 

"I have been wanting to do this for so long, baby. Why should Cas have all the fun, huh?" he said in a deep, low voice.

He laid on the couch, and grabbed your hips. He lifted you up and made you sit on his face. 

You knew, there was nothing you could do but comply, so you start fucking yourself on his face. 

He tongue fucks you for what feels like hours, until you can't jump anymore and pass out on top of him. 

He lifts your limp body up and lays you on the couch.

You are barely keeping your eyes open, when he starts fucking moans after moans out of you. 

Jimmy's thick cock plunges in and out of your already tongue fucked and abused pussy, as you whimper in pained pleasure.

He buries his nose in your neck and says "Oh god baby, right there... I love you so fuckin' much, god I have been waiting for this, for so long". 

His thrusts increase and he cums, screaming your name and filling you up with his seed.

 

 

Sam and Dean are still caught up in the case but Cas comes back and takes control of his vessel again. He reads Jimmy's mind to find out what mischiefs you two did. 

He smirks, learning about your little adventure.

You were wiping the kitchen platform, after preparing dinner, when Cas entered.

"Well well baby girl, guess what, I learned about your recent adventure" he winked, looking at you. 

You got terrified, remembering Cas's possessiveness with you, but Cas just giggled.

"So you enjoyed it? When Jimmy fucked you. Would you like to get fucked by both of us?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and waiting for the obvious answer.

You knew better than to deny anything to Cas, so you just said "Yes Sir". 

Cas lifted you up and laid you on the wet and cold, kitchen platform. He ripped your clothes apart and you hissed, as the cold tile touched your back.

Cas spread your legs open and unzipped his fly. He thrusted his rock hard cock, inside your unprepared pussy and started pounding. 

He continued fucking into your pussy as he spoke "Now I am gonna give the steering wheel to Jimmy, so you behave nice okay? Take whatever he gives you". 

Jimmy woke up in his head and started continuing from where Cas left off. 

They took turns and fucked you for what felt like an eternity, until you were a moaning mess.

Jimmy came first, filling your hole with his hot cum.

Then Cas took control and pulled out, cumming all over your stomach.

Cas zipped up his pants and kissed your lips, saying "I love you" and walked out of the kitchen. 

Leaving you, a mess covered in cum, on the kitchen platform.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Jess had you years ago, but then Azazel killed Jess. It was a mess, when 22years old Sam was left with baby you. 

But his saviour brother Dean decided to adopt you and help Sam raise you.

They quit hunting ever since.

Years have passed by and now Dean owned Bobby's garage. 

After Bobby's death, the three of you moved into his house and lived together happily.

Until now.

You just turned twelve last month and had a growth spurt. 

You popped up, a couple of c-cups and your ass became curvier. 

You lost most of your baby fat, but still had that healthy chubbiness, that made you ideal for cuddling.

You were happy with your daddy and uncle, but what you didn't know was, what you were doing to them. 

Dean got called by his friend Rudy, after all these years, to help with a hunt. 

Dean didn't wanna go, he said he was rusty but Rudy begged and finally convinced him. 

Sam assured that he will be fine and he will keep you safe, so Dean finally left.

This was the first time in your entire life that you were left alone with your daddy. 

You were gonna miss uncle Dean a lot, but you were happy to spend some quality time with your daddy.

 

Sam has been waiting for Dean to leave, he couldn't thank Rudy enough, in his thoughts, for taking Dean away for a few days. 

Dean would kill him if he ever found out about the filthy, devilish thoughts, he has been having about you. 

 

That night, after dinner, you took a shower and wrapped yourself in your kung fu panda towel. 

You walked out of the bathroom, to your bedroom, ready to get dressed in your PJ's.

As soon as you entered your room, you noticed daddy sitting on the bed, shirtless and only in his boxers. 

You smile and walk towards the bed, still holding the towel over your breasts and ask "What's up daddy?".

Sam smirked and grabbed your wrist, the one not holding the towel and pulled you close. 

He seated you on his lap and held you close, saying "Nothing baby girl, I was just... I thought..." He trailed off.

Then he took a deep breath and continued "I was just hoping we could spend some quality time together, you know since this is the first time we have been alone. What do you say? Wanna have fun with daddy?".

You cheered up hearing this and hugged him, with both your arms. Leaving your towel without any support.

Sam held you close, with only the thin fabric of towel separating your naked bodies. 

The towel was squeezed in between you two as Sam continued to hug you close, pressing your breasts against his chest. 

The hug was around six Mississippi's long when he finally let you go. 

As you pulled away the towel rolled down onto your lap, leaving your breasts completely exposed to your daddy. 

You panicked and tried to reach for the towel but Sam grabbed both your wrists and held them behind your back, getting a better view of your breasts.

He spoke, eyes still locked on your breasts "You know sweety, how much I love you?". 

You could see Sam's breathing was rising and you could feel something poking at your ass but you couldn't understand. 

You said "Yes daddy, I love you too".

Sam looked into your eyes and said softly yet firmly "Then you know how much I work hard to take care of you, right?". You nodded.

Sam continued "I work day and night at the garage, just so I could give you a comfortable life. You know that?". You nodded again.

Sam said "So will you help me release some stress?".

You nodded vigorously, excited to help daddy. "Yes daddy, I will help you", you smiled bright, feeling proud of being capable enough to help daddy. 

Sam chuckled at you enthusiasm and removed the towel completely, leaving your pussy and ass exposed, just like your breasts. 

He manhandled you on the bed and laid you on your back. 

You were feeling a bit uncomfortable at being utterly exposed in front of your daddy, but you love him and will do anything to help him. 

Sam removed his boxers and his rock hard cock sprung free, standing proud at the sight of his daughter's naked form.

You watched in worry "Daddy, what's wrong with your pee-pee", Is daddy okay? You started worrying.

Sam rubbed the back of his fingers on your cheeks and leaned down to kiss your forehead "Yes baby, daddy is okay, this is just stress. Daddy will be fine once he releases it". 

You released a breath in relief, thank god daddy is okay.

You said "Then daddy please release it quickly, I don't want you to be stressed".

Sam laughed loudly and his cock gave an interest twitch. His baby girl was begging him to fuck her, couldn't get any better.

Sam said, still smiling "Alright then" and pulled your legs apart, exposing your virgin tight pussy. 

He gave your pussy a long lick and you felt electricity flowing through your body. 

You screamed "daddy" and started panting heavily with one lick. You tried to close your legs but Sam used his knees to hold it apart.

Sam patted your head and said "It's okay baby, I got you. Just enjoy it, you will feel good. Do it for daddy".

You relaxed a bit, hearing this and relaxed your legs. Sam let go of your legs and held your folds open.

He continued to lick and suck as you squirmed under the influence of the alien feeling.

It was uncomfortable at first but as he opened your hole with his tongue and licked your clitoris, you started feeling good.

It wasn't much long until you came screaming "daddy", all over his face and he licked and swallowed every last drop of it. 

You panted on the bed, still riding your orgasm, when you felt something pressing against your pussy.

You looked down and saw daddy's cock at the entrance of your tongue fucked hole. 

Sam gently rubbed your temple and said "Now it's time to be a good girl and help daddy, okay?". You said "Okay daddy" and nodded.

Sam loved your submissive and obedient side. His cock was getting even more hard, seeing his daughter comply so easily. 

He pushed in.

You screamed in pain as the huge, fist sized dick entered you without much preparation.

Sam leaned closer to your neck and said "It will be better baby, just let go, let me in. Let daddy in". 

You panted heavily and tried to relax as Sam's cock entered another inch inside your pussy. 

It was stretching you insanely, but your daddy was extremely supportive and he took his time.

He slowly and gently fucked your hole, giving your twelve years old pussy time to adjust to the new sensation. 

After a while the pain turned into pleasure and you started enjoying it.

Sam understood your ecstasy from your moans and increased the thrusts.

It was the best thing you felt in your entire life. It made you feel full.

Sam's thrusted increased and he came inside your pussy, flooding your inner walls with copious amounts of cum. 

He fucked a few more times and pulled out, and watched the load of cum gushing out of your fucked out pussy. 

He used his fingers to pull your folds apart and watched your fucked loose hole.

As you two were too busy playing with your hole, you didn't hear the front door open.

You noticed when Dean walked in your bedroom and yelled "What the hell is going on here?".

Sam panicked and jumped off the bed and tried to cover his junk with your towel. 

But uncle Dean's had his eyes locked on you. 

He walked closer to the bed, eyes locked at your fucked loose pussy as he removed his belt.

He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, not paying attention to anything other than your pussy, like he owns it.

Sam stared at him dumbfounded as his cock sprung out of the slit of his underpants.

Dean said "Seriously Sammy, what did I teach you about sharing?" eyes still locked on your pussy.

Sam said "I thought..." Dean cut him off "Bygones" and smirked at Sam for a moment. Then stared back at your pussy. 

Sam smirked in shock at seeing his brother's approval and removed the towel.

You noticed Dean's rock hard cock and said "Daddy, uncle Dean is stressed too" then you looked at your daddy and saw his cock was hard again. "Daddy, you are stressed again?".

Dean said "Yes baby girl, we are both stressed. Let us blow off some steam, okay?". You nodded and said "Yes uncle Dean".

_Dean couldn't believe his luck, the black dog turned out to be a wild dog so he headed home early, to this magnificent sight._

Dean used Sam's spunk as lube and thrusted inside your hole as Sam guided his cock into your mouth. 

They smirked and said "I love you" as they took turns, in releasing their stress.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 8

Your daddy and uncle Dean have been fucking you, ever since.

Every morning after having your cereal, you get down on your knees, under the dining table and drink your daddy and uncle's delicious juices.

You would lick and suck their cocks, keeping them warm, as they had their coffee and read newspapers. 

Every night, you would sleep in their bed.

You will sleep in such a position that your uncle Dean's cock is buried inside your hole, keeping their cum, locked in. While your lips would be wrapped around your daddy's cock, keeping it warm.

It was a bit uncomfortable, but you would do anything to help your daddy and uncle Dean. If it helped in reducing their stress then you are happy to do it. After all, they took care of you, raised you, it would only be fair if you took care of them as well. 

 

 

 

One morning, after eating toast, jam and two loads of cum for breakfast, you went to school.

You weren't feeling good that day, probably you had an indigestion or something so you threw up. 

Your teacher called your dad's garage and informed him that you are sick.

But Sam was a bit busy with work so he asked your uncle Dean to pick you from school, instead.

You were waiting outside when the '67 Chevy parked in front of you.

You got in and uncle Dean started driving.

You noticed a new surrounding when he took a different turn.

"Where are we going uncle Dee?, this isn't a way back home" you asked him.

Dean smiled and said "I am taking you someplace new".

You smiled brightly in excitement, waiting to check out the new place.

 

 

 

Dean stopped the car in the middle of nowhere and turned to look at you.

He gently pulled your hair away from your face and put it behind your ears, then he rubbed the back of his hand against your cheeks and said "You know how much I love you?".

You nodded and said "I love you too uncle Dean".

Dean cupped your face and said "Baby, everytime you help us reduce stress, it's always the three of us. I was hoping maybe today you could help me here, just you and I". 

You nodded and said "Of course uncle Dean" and started to unzip his pants.

You pulled out his cock and were about to wrap your mouth around it, when Dean stopped you.

"I wanna fuck your hole, baby girl. Ride my cock" he said.

You complied like an obedient girl, you are.

You two got out of the car and he sat on the hood, pulling you up on his lap.

You straggled him and pulled your panty aside to remove your plug, while he rolled your uniform skirt around your waist.

A thick gush of cum rolled down your thighs as the plug was removed.

You held your panty with one hand and guided his cock into your sloppy hole, with another. 

You slowly rolled your hips and worked your way down, until uncle Dean's cock was fully inside your well fucked and loose hole.

Then you grabbed his shoulder and started fucking yourself on his cock, while he laid his head back and relaxed. 

"Oh yeah, right there kiddo, you are making your uncle Dean feel so good. Such a good girl" Dean moaned as you rode his cock.

He came screaming your name and filled your hole, as you fell on top of him and came all over his cock and the hood. 

"I am sorry uncle Dee, I messed up the car" you spoke slowly, burying your face on his neck.

Dean rubbed your back, his cock still buried inside you, and said "It's okay baby, we could have a naked car wash tomorrow in the bunker garage. Your daddy will love it".

"You sighed in relief and hugged him, saying "Thanks uncle Dean, you are the best". 

Dean hugged you back.

You stayed like that for a few minutes then Dean said "Daddy must be missing you so badly, he must be stressed. Lets go and help him". 

You chuckled and said "Yayyy lets go!!!".

Dean pulled out and plugged his cum, back in your hole.

You would have so much more fun when you reach home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nephilims growing fast is something I made up.

Sam got Gabriel pregnant after he fucked him in Mystery spot to bring back Dean. 

After you were born, Gabriel just gave you up to the Winchesters' and decided to go back to his free wheeling life.

Sam and Dean loved you dearly, but since you're a nephilim, you grew up fast and now after two years, you looked almost thirteen. 

You grew up beautiful, you had your daddy's hazel eyes and gorgeous hair. 

You were living happily with your daddy and uncle, until your daddy decided to break the final seal and set Lucifer free.

Now the apocalypse is here and there was no way to stop it.

Your daddy and uncle Dean fought hard, but they finally gave in to the angels and said yes.

Lucifer possessing your daddy and Michael possessing your uncle Dean were ready to fight, when you decided to show up. 

You thought maybe you could talk to them and help them gain control of their bodies, but you couldn't be more wrong. 

Lucifer pinned you to the Impala and your clothes vanished before you could say apocalypse. 

Michael grabbed your legs and pulled them apart, exposing your tiny little virgin pussy. 

"You here to get fucked by daddy and uncle, huh?" said Michael. "Well we sure could use some stress busting before the prize fight, right little brother".

"Absolutely bro, lets fuck the hole out of this little nephilim whore".

Next moment you were on your knees and before you could adjust, Michael thrusted his elephant trunk sized cock inside your unprepared pussy.

You screamed your lungs out but you were cut off when Lucifer thrusted his tree trunk sized cock inside your throat.

You choked on it, but he just slapped your stuffed face, as you gagged.

They fucked in and out of you, while you rocked front and back on their cocks. 

Michael spanked your ass a few times, enjoying the way you rocked forward and took your daddy's cock deep inside. 

"So what do you say slut, should we give your daddy and uncle take control for a little bit? Lets see whether they use that control to eject us or fuck you" Lucifer said as he pounded few more times and hit the back of your throat.

Michael laughed "Lets do that".

And they did, they gave the steering wheel to Sam and Dean. 

They had the opportunity to eject Michael and Lucifer and stop the apocalypse, but instead of doing that they decided to continue where those two left.

Your daddy, continued pounding into your throat "Oh god baby girl, you are so good. So warm for daddy". 

Uncle Dean fucked into your pussy, "Why haven't we used her before Sammy? Man she's awesome". 

After a while, both of them came with a scream, and filled you up from both ends. 

But as soon as they came, Michael and Lucifer took control.

They fucked into your holes a few more times and filled you up again. 

Your tummy was swollen with the cum of most powerful archangel and the devil, as you fell on the ground, after they pulled out. 

"This family is even more fucked up than ours, we gave them control and all they did was fuck their kid" Lucifer said with a shit eating grin. 

"What do you say bro, we skip the apocalypse and keep this whore for ourselves? I am sure Raphael would like a turn with her too". 

Michael nodded and said "Good idea, she could be our heaven's little bitch".

"Born to be bred" said Lucifer with a chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11

After Mary died, John was a wreck. He was hell bent over revenge, and if it weren't for you, he would've gotten himself killed. 

You were a nurse and you met him after he got severely injured by a werewolf. The first time John saw you, he saw his Mary in you and he decided to marry you.

You got married.

You loved John and his boys as your own. Sam and Dean had accepted you as their mother as well.

You took care of those boys, when John went on hunts. 

But things weren't as simple as they seemed.

Zachariah and other angel's were getting impatient and they wanted to start the apocalypse as soon as possible. They didn't want to wait for Sam and Dean to grow up. 

The boys needed to be at least twenty to be vessels.

So Zachariah sent Castiel to age the boys, using his angelic powers.

John was out on another hunting trip, so you fed Sam and Dean and put them to bed. 

After watching TV for a while, you went to sleep. 

It was midnight, when Castiel entered to Sam and Dean's bedroom. 

The boys weren't sleeping, they were playing with their army man toys when he sneaked up on them.

"Who are you?" Dean asked and pulled his one year old brother close.

"I am Castiel, I am an angel of the lord and I am here to age you" he said.

Then he spread his wings and a bright light filled the room, turning the boys into twenty years old young men.

They both grew up tall and well build, manly and virile, filled with energy and power.

"My work here is done, you two rest well" Castiel said and before Sam and Dean could ask anything, he vanished.

The boys were shocked at their new bodies.

Dean was almost six two with excellent muscles and he could feel his huge nine inches cock, press against his PJ.

Cas didn't just grew them physically, he also gave them knowledge about, well everything.

Dean was horny, it's like he hasn't had sex for twenty years.

But Sam was worse, his eleven inches cock was already dripping precum as he pulled it out and started stroking.

"We need to fuck someone" said Dean and Sam nodded.

The first person that came to their twisted minds was their beautiful and lonely mother, you.

They quietly went to your room and slowly opened the door.

As they peeked inside, they were dumbstruck when they noticed you weren't alone.

You were completely naked, with Castiel's cock moving in and out of your abused little pussy.

Castiel put a sleeping spell on you and he was using your holes to warm his baseball bat sized dick.

Castiel fucked your delicate little pussy as you moaned unconsciously, having no idea about what was happening.

Sam and Dean watched, their own cocks hard enough to cut diamonds now. 

Castiel came with a groan and filled your hole with around a gallon of celestial cum.

Your belly was swollen with the perverted angel's cum and he just left, without even bothering to clean you up. 

Gush of cum leaked out of your cunt as he pulled out and vanished.

You were still under the spell when Sam and Dean entered.

They held your legs apart and watched your gaping cunt, leak loads of cum. 

Your boys wondered, how could someone release so much cum at once, but they didn't really care. Their cocks felt like they were gonna explode.

So without wasting much time, Sam shoved his hard junk inside your fucked loose cunt.

Sam's cock was very thick, but Castiel's dick has loosened you up a lot, so Dean decided to enter your pussy alongside Sam.

They both fit inside your loose and useless cunt.

Your son's started pounding into your fuckhole, side by side as you squirmed in your sleep.

"What a beautiful fuckhole our mother is" Sam said, as he grabbed your hips and pulled you down on their cocks, using you to release their twenty years worth of pent up sexual tension. 

"She is a whore to warm dad's cock, she should warm ours too" Dean said with a grin as he pinched your nipples, scratching and biting your body as they fucked your hole.

They both came, screaming "mommy" and filled your hole, even more.

Your belly bloating with cum as they pulled out.

Two more loads of cum leaked out of your cunt, wetting your thighs and the sheets.

They just wiped their cocks on your swollen belly and went back to their room, to play with the army man toys again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation after chapter 9

You are almost thirteen and your daddy and uncle Dean has been using your holes for months now.

They worked at the garage, taking shifts, so that when one wasn't around, the other could keep you full. 

It was all going well, until one day your late great grandfather, Henry Winchester decided to show up.

He has been dead for years, but somehow he managed to time travel to 2016 and fall out of your closet.

Sam and Dean decided to track down Abaddon so that they could send the old man's ass back to stone age. 

They left you in Henry's care and went, to follow a lead on Abaddon.

 

 

It was late night, you were sleeping in your bed, wearing only a panty and a tank top.

But you were pulled out of your deep slumber, when a thick, rock hard cock slipped in and out of your pussy.

It was extremely long and thick, you could say it was as big as your daddy's.

 

You moaned and squirmed as hands gripped your hips in place and continued fucking into your well used, whore hole.

You slowly opened your eyes and saw, none other than your great grandfather, taking pleasure over and over again, from your fuckhole. 

"Ahh grandpa... You are so big... Ahh" you moaned, as he hit your cervix.

"What? Too rough for you doll?" He said, increasing his thrusts and making it rougher.

"I bet you are used to thick, hard cocks. I noticed the way your daddy and uncle were staring at your ass. Got my cock all drooling, I had to get a taste for myself", he said stilling inside you, feeling the warmth of your slut wet cunt, around his aching hot cock. 

He kissed your neck and sucked a few hickeys, while thrusting harder and faster in your whore cunt. 

You moaned, the thought of your great grandfather fucking you, turning you on. While the thought of daddy and uncle Dean, staring at your ass, pushed you to the edge.

You came, screaming, all over his stomach and the bed sheet.

He dug his nails in your hips and pounded in, trying to get as much friction as he could.

Moments later, he came inside you, filling you up with his hot seed.

He fucked into you a few more times, pushing the cum as deep as it would go. 

"Such a gorgeous cunt you are, never had this much fun with Millie. I hope they never find Abaddon. Couldn't imagine leaving such a filthy whore cunt, for the world", he said pointing to where you were still locked, with his cock buried inside your pussy. 

"Rest now kiddo, I will fill your hole again tomorrow" he said and pulled out.

He walked out of your room, while you just laid there covered in your great grandfather's cum.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Riding Hood AU

Fuckin' trickster!!!

You knew it was that bastard, the moment you woke up in the enchanted forest in a shockingly exposing, little red riding hood dress, covered in candy wrappers.

Well, technically, only the hood. Everything else didn't count as dress.

You were wearing a string dress, with the breast areas cut out neatly to expose your c-cup tits, which you grew recently after you turned twelve. The dress was too small, to even cover the curve of your ass.

And yeah, no underwear.

There was a basket next to you, with sandwiches in it. And you figured that the only way to get out of this fairy tale land was to play along.

So you guessed you have to deliver the basket to your grandma.

 

You followed the path, through the forest and reached a cute little hut.

You entered and saw a man with grey hair, lying on the bed.

"Are you supposed to be my grandma/grandpa? Well trickster, I got your basket, now let me out of this fairy tale land" you said firmly.

The guy opened his eyes, beautiful green eyes, and looked at you with a bright smile. His face was covered in freckles and he looked anything but old. Except for his hair.

"Oh my dear, you are here. Come closer to me baby" he said, opening his arms to embrace you.

You walked closer to him and said "Grandpa, why are your eyes so huge?". 

"So that I can see you" he said smiling even brighter.

You moved another step closer to him and asked "And your lips are so pink and pouty?".

"So that I can kiss my baby girl" he smiled ear to ear and directed you to come even closer.

You moved another step and were almost by this side, when you saw the huge bulge in his nighty.

"Grandpa, why is your pee-pee so big" you asked innocently, since you were only twelve.

He grabbed you and pulled you onto the bed, "So that I can fuck your whore cunt, slut".

He grinned and tied your hands to the bed frame, with his knitting yarn.

You struggled to break free, but he just rolled your tiny costume up to your stomach, to expose your cunt.

He tore his nighty off and his foot long, gourd thick cock, stood proud.

It was dripping precum and he grinned staring at your innocent, virgin pussy.

"I am the big bad wolf whore, and I am gonna knot you hard, breed your cunt full of my little wolves" he said as he lined his cock with your unprepared pussy and sank in.

"Oh yeah, right there" he moaned, as he kept pushing back and forth into your cunt. 

You were squirming at the alien feeling when you heard someone. 

"Fuck her full wolf, knot her hole, but I am gonna be the one to breed her" it was the lumberjack and damn was he tall. He had long hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He was already naked with his foot long but a little bit more thicker cock, in his hands, waiting for his turn.

"Oh yeah, you think you can breed her? Lets see" the wolf said as you felt his cock pressing against your inner walls. He continued fucking into your hole, as his knot grew.

Then suddenly you felt his entire body spasm, as he filled you up with his hot sticky wolf cum.

He fucked into you, a few more times, until his knot deflated. 

He pulled out and a thick gush of cum, trickled down of your _not so virgin anymore_ pussy.

You were not used to this weird sensation that you got when he filled you up. You were still riding your orgasm, when wolf's cock was replaced by lumberjack's and another round of fucking started. 

The lumberjack was rougher, bigger and much more vicious. He didn't care about your hole at all and just fucked moans and moans out of you. 

He used your bitch cunt as his own fuck toy, for his own personal pleasure. 

He came filling you up with another load of cum as you had another orgasm. 

 

They took turns in breeding you, knotting you, fucking you, until your tummy was filled with mixed cum of wolf and human.

Your stomach was swollen with cum, but that didn't stop them. They continued fucking your whore hole and took pleasure.

"What are you guys doing, with my granddaughter?" You heard a voice and saw a man with dark hair and blue eyes enter the hut. 

"Breeding her, what else?" The wolf said proudly, eyes locked where his knot was stretching your hole abnormally, even after it was fucked loose. 

Lumberjack grinned, hearing wolf's response and decided to slide his cock along side wolf's knot.

You screamed in pain, as you felt like your hole was gonna get ripped apart, but they just laughed and played with your cunt.

Your grandpa sighed "Seriously guys, you should have informed me that she was here, my cock's been dying to see her". 

He pulled his cock out and walked towards the bed.

Before you could process what your grandpa had in mind, he thrusted his cock into your mouth and started fucking your throat. 

He grabbed your hair, from the back of your head and bended you in an uncomfortable position, so that all three of them could use you at the same time.

You got fucked by those three, and the trickster watched you, while eating his waffles with maple syrup.


	14. Chapter 14

You woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty from swallowing the third load of cum Dean dumped into your throat. First and second loads, still plugged firmly inside your pussy. 

You sat up, completely naked, except for the bright red plug in your cunt. 

Dean's white shirt was lying on the floor so you decided to put it on and go downstairs to the kitchen, to drink some water. 

It was three a.m, so you assumed that your boyfriend's dad must be sleeping. 

 

 

After drinking almost half a bottle of water, you put it back in the fridge and turned to walk out of the kitchen. 

But to your surprise, you bumped into Mr. Winchester. 

He was standing way to close to you, cornering you against the fridge. 

"What are you doing up so late?" John said, swirling a finger through your hair and locking it behind your ear. 

His fingers trailed down, from behind your ear to your neck.

"You know, kids like you shouldn't stay up too late, bad things happen at night" he said, as his hands trailed down towards your breasts.

He firmly gripped your nipple between his thumb and index finger, over Dean's shirt.

You moaned, as he started rubbing and rolling your nipple through the thin fabric of Dean's shirt, which was doing nothing to hide the dark of your areola. 

While his one hand was busy fondling your nipple, the other went down to cup your ass cheek.

The shirt was hardly covering the curve of your ass, so he didn't even have to slid in, he just grabbed your ass without much effort. 

His hand slid between your ass cheeks and circled your rim.

You squirmed under his touch and pressed forward, pressing the plug in your pussy against his jeans covered erection. 

"Still plugged with Dean's cum, huh? I bet it's not enough", he released your nipple and brought his hand to your abdomen. "I am sure you are dying to get filled, until your tummy is swollen with cum".

He rubbed your belly with one hand, while the other was still circling and gently pressing against your rim.

"You wanna get filled little whore? Want your boyfriend's daddy to fill you up with thick, warm cum?" he said.

"Yes, fill me" you said, shivering under his touch.

"Now now girl, this is how you talk to daddy? When you want something, you should request nicely" he said sliding his nose along your neck. 

"Please daddy, fill me up, fuck me full of your thick, warm cum" you said, feeling his breath on your neck and behind your ear.

He grabbed your wrist and gently pulled you towards the living room couch.

He gently laid you, on your back and spread your legs, exposing the thick red plug completely.

"Such a beautiful cunt. Red looks good on you" John said, rotating the plug a bit, then pulling it out.

He rubbed his fingers over your abused cunt, and slowly pressed in, his fingers getting slick with his son's cum.

"Look at you, fucked loose and useless, but don't worry, daddy's cock is thicker than any plug. You would never be loose enough for daddy" he talked to your cunt as your heart throbbed in your chest.

He finger fucked you for a moment, then lined his thick cock with your hole, and sank in.

"Oh god, so warm and wet around daddy's cock. Such a good girl, just made to be fucked and pounded" he said rolling his hips and slowly pushing in, until he was balls deep inside you.

He enjoyed the scenery of his cock buried deep inside your cunt and rubbed the rim gently, feeling up the stretch of your tight hole. 

"So good slut, gonna fill you up with babies. You are gonna carry your boyfriend's daddy's kids, such a perfect bitch" he started moving in and out, fucking your hole.

The sound of balls slapping against your ass and cock moving through copious amounts of cum, filled the room. 

You squirmed and moaned, pressing forwards to take his cock further in.

"So eager, don't worry darling you are doing good, daddy's proud" he grabbed your hips tight and fucked forwards, hitting your A-spot.

It didn't take you long to cum, "Oh god daddy, aaahhhhh" all over his cock.

The sound went straight to John's cock and his poundings increased, taking on a vicious rhythm. 

He came filling you up and digging his nails into your hips, leaving cresent shaped marks on the delicate skin.

He fucked your hole, a couple more times and pulled out, replacing his cock with the plug and locking his cum inside. 

He wiped his cock on your thigh and tugged himself in. "You did good baby girl, now go sleep with your boyfriend, I will be looking forward to your next sleepover".

You adjusted the plug and said "Thanks daddy" and went upstairs.

You got in bed and snuggled next to Dean, falling asleep with your boyfriend and his father's cum locked inside your whore cunt.


	15. Chapter 15

Crowley and Castiel has been working together to open purgatory. So Cas spent most of his time in Crowley's castle.

Not that you minded.

You have been getting bored of staying in the castle all the time, and only going out for school. 

Your daddy, Crowley didn't wanna risk your safety, since Sam was back from hell and the Winchesters were back in action. 

But you were a good girl and you always listened to your daddy. 

But this life was getting boring, you were in fifth grade now, almost a teenager. Okay maybe ten is not teenage, but you sure as hell started growing breasts. 

One night, daddy went out to torture some alphas, with the Winchesters. So that he could find purgatory.

You were studying for the upcoming history test when someone entered your room.

"Hey kid, you studying?" Cas asked.

"More like bored. Urrggg, I hate it" you whine.

"Is that so? I bet there are lots of fun things to do here" he said, staring at you.

"Like what? I don't wanna play dungeons and dragons anymore" you pouted.

"I am sure we could figure something out" he said, suddenly grabbing your tiny frame and lifting you up. 

He threw you on the bed and yanked your pants down, then he ripped off your t-shirt exposing the tiny A-cup, still developing breasts. 

"I have been waiting to do this for a long, long time" he said and unzipped his pants, pulling out his drooling hard cock.

"What are you doing, Mr. Castiel?" You asked innocently, as he spread your legs wide.

He didn't bother replying, instead just spat on your pussy and thrusted his index finger inside.

You screamed, as your pussy was being stretched for the first time. But this just encouraged him to add more fingers.

Then you noticed that the fingers were gone and something else was pushing against your virgin cunt.

It was Castiel's thick cock.

You felt like your hole would split open as he slowly sank in then build up pace.

He thrusted in and out of your cunt, while lowering his head to your chest and covering your areola with his mouth.

Castiel pulled out of your cunt, and put his dick between your tits. Then he held your tits on his dick and started fucking.

After a few fucks, he released your breasts and thrusted back into your whore hole.

He lowered his mouth, once again on your nipples and started devouring them.

He sucked and pulled your nipples between his teeth, while fucking your whore cunt.

"Aahhh it hurts, aahhh" you screamed as he bit your underdeveloped nipple. Your breasts started aching as he sucked hickeys all over it.

He came inside you, with a loud moan and pulled out. You passed out of your own orgasm.

Castiel pulled out of you and tugged himself in, before turning to get out of your room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Crowley said, standing at the doorway.

"I uh..." Cas panicked as the king of hell approached closer to him.

"Give me a reason, why I shouldn't release my hell hounds on you, right now?" he asked.

"Umm... How about we share the souls of purgatory, with fifty percent partnership?" Cas proposed.

Crowley raised his eyebrows, definitely interested in the offer, "Fifty percent? Alright then, you have a deal".

Cas left after that.

You were sprawled on the bed, unconscious and completely naked, while your father stood there and stared at you.

"What a whore you are?! Even ruined the most innocent angel of the garrison?" He said to your unconscious form, and moved closer to you.

"If innocent virgin Cas could do it then why can't I? I am a son of a cunt" he said proudly, as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.

He held your legs apart and thrusted his thick cock inside your well fucked hole. 

You released an unconscious moan at the full feeling, as he grunted at the cum splattered insides of your cunt. 

Unlike Cas, your daddy didn't bother preparing you and just fucked into your hole, using you like the fuck toy you are.

"Why didn't I do this before? That tight cunt is made to be fucked, to be ripped apart" he spoke against your breasts, before covering your areola with his mouth.

He started biting, adding to the mess Cas left, while continuing to pound into your fuckhole.

You had another orgasm in your unconscious state and went deeper into slumber, as Crowley came inside you, filling your _not so tight anymore_ tunnel with another load of cum.

Your womb was filled with angel and demon cum as he pulled out.

He wiped his cock on your thighs, leaving another wet trail and walked out of the room.

He left you unconscious and naked and didn't even bother to close the door, just in case his hellhounds wanted to de stress inside your holes as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to chapter 8

It's your tenth birthday and all you want is your daddy and uncle Dean, to take you to Disneyland.

But sadly, your daddy had to go on a work related trip and he left you with your beloved uncle Dean.

Disneyland plan got cancelled but you were happy to spend time with your sugar daddy, uncle Dean.

Your uncle always bought you toys and candies, if you did your homework on time and behaved nicely.

So you hoped to get more toys on your birthday, as a compensation for cancelling Disneyland plan.

You went to your uncle, who was sitting by the fireplace and drinking his whiskey.

"Uncle Dee, I was hoping if I could have a new teddy for my birthday, since we're not going to Disneyland" you asked innocently.

Uncle Dean, placed the glass of whiskey on the coffee table next to him and picked you up, so that you could sit on his lap.

"You want a new teddy? I will give it to you and I will throw in a Barbie as well, if you agree to play a game with me" he said smirking.

"Really, I get both toys and we will play a game as well? Wow uncle Dee, you are the best" you excitedly hugged him.

Your uncle Dean hugged you back and said "But this is a secret game, Sammy should never know about this, okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I promise I won't tell daddy" you placed a hand on your heart and promised enthusiastically.

"Okay, go get daddy's body lotion" he said and put you down, from his lap.

You ran to daddy's bedroom and got his vanilla scented body lotion.

You rushed back to uncle Dean and climbed on his lap again.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yayyy, lets play" you said, jumping and giggling on his lap.

He gently grabbed the edge of your shorts and pulled down, revealing your tiny pussy.

"What are you doing, uncle Dean?" You asked, innocently.

"See, I will give you whatever you want, as long as you keep our little games, a secret. I am gonna make you feel good, but you can never tell your daddy otherwise I will stop playing with you" he said firmly.

"I promised you uncle Dee, I won't tell anyone" you said honestly.

"Good girl".

He grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted a generous amount on your pussy. He used his fingers, to spread the lotion on the opening of your cunt, then gently pressed in to loosen up your baby fuckhole. 

He pulled out, after making sure that your hole was loose enough to take him.

He pulled his cock out of his pants, and you stared at the huge dripping erection.

"Woah your pee-pee is so big, uncle Dee" you said in utter surprise.

"Umm... thanks" he said with an ear to ear, shit eating grin.

He grabbed your hips and lifted you up, then he gently lowered you on his cock.

Your warm cunt, wrapped around your uncle's aching hot cock and it blew his mind off.

Dean threw his head back and moved his hips, to fuck you on top of him.

You felt extremely stretch and screamed, as he bounced you on his cock.

He thrusted in and out, hitting the back of your tiny little cunt. He was so long that not even one third of his cock disappeared in your pussy. But he didn't mind, he used your hole as much as he could.

Soon the pain turned into pleasure and you started moaning as your uncle Dean used your cunt for his own pleasure. 

He came, digging his nails on your hips, leaving crescent shaped marks on your delicate skin.

His warm cum, filled your pussy and coated the inner walls of your cunt, as he fucked a few more times, pushing his cum deep inside. 

You guys stayed like that for a while, then he picked you up, his cock still buried in your hole, and walked to the home bar.

He pulled out a bottle of champagne and opened it, while you were still wrapped around his torso.

He gently pulled out his cock and replaced it with the cork of champagne, plugging all the cum in. 

He put you down and poured himself a glass of champagne.

"So baby girl, wanna go shopping" he asked with a wink.

"Yayyy" you jumped in excitement, and could feel your uncle Dean's cum, swirling inside your locked cunt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not exactly according to the request but I got carried away. I hope you don't hate it. :D

How could your daddy ask you to wear less exposing clothes. For fucks sake you are sixteen now, practically an adult. No one gets to tell you what to wear and what not to.

So you decided to run away from home.

You stole your dad's money and went to the nearest bus stop. 

You got on a random bus and were gonna go wherever destiny takes you.

You reached Detroit bus station and got off. The next bus from there was in about twelve hours, so you decided to wait.

There was a nearby bar and you decided to have some fun.

You were sixteen, but because of your too exposing attire, you looked like a whore in her twenties. You didn't even need a fake ID to get in.

A few beers later, an older guy approached you.

"Hey baby, have been watching you for a while now, wanna have fun" the guy asked with a wink.

You didn't wanna get caught for being a kid, so you decided to play along.

"Sure" and smiled.

"I am Benny, what's your name?" He asked, checking you out from top to bottom.

"Does it matter?" You said like it doesn't mean anything.

You didn't get to say anything else, and before you could realize the intensity of the situation, you found yourself getting dragged into the bar's washroom.

"You know how to get men impatient huh, I am sure you have plenty of experience in this, huh? How about I call you slut?" He said ripping your clothes off.

Before you know it, you were on your hands and knees, with his thick cock was plunging in and out of your pussy from behind. 

You screamed, as your virginity was being taken without any preparation. 

But your pain only turned him on.

He came inside your hole and painted your cunt with his hot sticky cunt.

"You shouldn't cum inside me, use a condom" you screamed, but he fucked all these unimportant words out of you as he filled you up.

He pulled out and wiped his cock on your ass cheek.

"Your cunt is too young and tight, for an experienced whore. I know you may be fifteen or sixteen" he leaned closer to your ear and said, while tugging himself back in his pants.

"Now how about this, you let me fuck you, whenever I want and maybe I won't turn you in. Sounds good?" He asked, not giving you much of a choice.

Before you could say anything, he thrusted a dirty gag in your mouth.

He picked your naked, well fucked body ot of the bathroom and laid you on the pool table.

It didn't take him moments to tie your hands and legs in uncomfortable position so that your body was bent and your pussy and hole were in perfect display.

You were on your back, with the gag still in your mouth and hands and legs above your shoulder when you saw gruff truckers surrounding you.

"Man, Benny you wrecked her cunt" a guy with green eyes and gruff beard said.

"Come on Dean, I had to prepare her for Sam, otherwise she would have ripped open" Benny said and all the other men laughed.

"It's still not loose enough for me" a really tall guy with shoulder length hair said.

"Okay then, lets loosen her up more" a short guy with an English accent said it.

You could see all the men pulling their cocks out, but the cock that caught your attention was Sam's.

He was at least a foot long and had the thickness of a fist. Benny was right, he would rip you apart.

You tried to protest, but there was no point. You were tied, too tight to the pool table.

The short guy was first to fill your pussy with his cock.

"Nasty little whore! Got a load of cum, not five minutes ago and already wants more" he said and grunted on your cum splattered insides.

He moved at a slow rate at first, then picked up a vicious pace.

"Oh Sam you are gonna love this cunt, the grip is amazing" he moaned and came inside you. Filling you up with your second load of the night.

The thing that scared you the most was that none of them were wearing condoms and Sam was watching you like a hungry wolf. Clearly he was their boy king as they were loosening you up for him.

Next came an older guy called Bobby, but he compensated for his age by doubling the roughness in his thrusts.

You couldn't move or scream, as the dirty gag was stuffed in your mouth. So the best thing to do was to take your fucks stoically.

Bobby pulled out and came all over your abdomen, painting your pale skin with white cum.

"Such a dirty little fuck hole she is. Shameless girl" a guy named Azazel said. He had creepy yellow eyes and a scary grin.

He grabbed your hips and pounded into your loose pussy with a punishing rhythm.

He came inside you, and you felt like your stomach as starting to swell.

Next fifteen fucks went by in a haze. You were too caught up in pain and pleasure to notice. They fucked you, filled you with who knows how many loads of cum.

As they fucked, you could feel the cum rolling around in your swollen womb. Painting the walls with unknown seeds.

You felt used and abused and so dirty, full of unknown cum as they used your hole for their own pleasure.

After you have taken around twenty five loads in your cunt, they decided to give you one final stretch for Sam.

You turned your head a little to see Sam and Dean sitting on the couch, drinking whiskey. They were watching the show all along as the other men loosened you up.

"Okay guys, time for the big guy to take his turn" Benny said and whistled.

"Come on Rumsfeld, come on boy" Benny said and a huge dog climbed on top of the pool table.

He put his legs on either side of you and rubbed his cock, over your cunt, trying to find your hole.

After a few misses, he found your cunt and pushed in.

That dog was huge, he pounded ruthlessly into your hole, fucking you like a real bitch should be. 

He fucked your hole and you could feel something huge pressing against your cunt.

It was a knot. Not only did they fuck you like a whore, but now they were going to breed you like a bitch.

The dog pounded like he hasn't fucked in months and came inside you with a groan.

Loads after loads of doggy cum pumped into your cunt and filled your womb even more.

The men watched and laughed as the dog bred his bitch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 17

"Well, she looks loose enough" Benny said.

They watched your cunt and played with it, as it was displayed.

Your pussy fluttered around nothing, as loads after loads of human and doggie cum dripped out of it.

"Lets clean her whore cunt" Crowley suggested, and one of the men brought a water pipe with a nozzle.

They shoved the nozzle in your fuckhole and turned on the water.

Icy cold water entered your pussy and washed out all the cum. You could feel your womb freezing as you shivered under the cold water. 

After they were done, the removed the nozzle and stepped aside.

"It's ready boss, the hole's all yours" Benny said.

Sam and Dean placed their whiskey on the table and stood up.

"Go fuck her well Sammy" Dean said with an encouraging tone.

"Dean, I want you to use the hole first. I cannot come before my big brother" Sam said.

Dean smiled in pride, "All right then, lets do this together".

Sam nodded in approval.

Dean grabbed onto your thighs and shoved his cock in, without much care for your cunt. 

It was thick, but after the dog's knot, it didn't hurt that much.

But then Sam decided to wreck your hole further and shoved his cock alongside Dean's.

You felt like you were gonna get ripped apart.

You have never been stretched before, up to such abnormal levels. It was like, you would get divided into halves if they continued.

Dean started moving and Sam followed his big brother, matching up the rhythm.

You couldn't even believe that stretching someone, upto this extent was possible. 

They pounded into your hole, recklessly as all the others watched and cheered.

"Yeah, fuck her well".

"Wreck that hole".

"Fuck that bitch up, show her who is the boss".

Spurred on by the cheers, they fucked even harder, using you like a fuck toy. Stretching you like they own your cunt.

Dean came first, followed by Sam and their mixed cum swirled inside your cunt, painting your inner walls.

They pulled out and wiped their cocks on your thighs, then they just walked away leaving you with those men.

"Lets tighten her up" Benny grinned as he pulled out his belts.

Without any warning he brought the belt down to your clit.

Your eyes watered and you screamed, but the sound was cut off by the gag. 

He hit you over and over again, while others laughed and cheered.

"Such a loose hole".

"Tighten it up Benny, go harder".

And Benny did go harder.

You passed out after ten hits, didn't know when they stopped.

Later you woke up in a motel room, with Benny pounding into your cunt, while the others waited for their turns.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 18

You were getting well used by those men.

But soon Benny decided to make some money out of your holes as well.

So whenever Sam and Dean were out on business, Benny would make sure that you were kept occupied so that he could make a few bucks out of you.

One night, Benny took you to a new bar.

It was a busy bar, full of gruff truckers.

Without wasting any time, he guided you towards the washrooms.

The washroom had several stalls but Benny chose a middle one, which was lined by several glory holes on either side.

Benny undressed you quickly and ordered you to get down on your hands and knees. 

You complied.

Then he gently twisted the plug, inside your cunt. 

After a few rough thrusts, he pulled the plug out, and a thick gush of cum followed, flowing down your thighs.

After getting fucked, all evening, your pussy was already gaping loose. So you didn't need any preparation and just lined up with the glory hole.

Benny locked the stall door from outside, leaving you alone.

You didn't have to wait much longer, before an unknown cock penetrated your hole.

The trucker was rough, rougher than anyone from Benny's squad and he used all his strength to rip your cunt apart.

"Take it whore".

"Take my cock. Such a tight cunt, just made to be fucked".

"Nothing more than a fuckin' fuckhole".

You could hear the guy moaning.

The wet, squishy sound of his cock moving through copious amounts of cum was making you feel so filthy. 

You were just a cumrag, just a hole to pleasure men. 

The thrusts of the trucker inside you became erratic, and hot, sticky cum filled your cunt. 

He pulled out and walked away, without any acknowledgement.

Now before you could relax, another trucker stuffed his cock in your cum dripping pussy.

He started fucking into your hole, while another cock was given to you to suck on.

You were getting fucked from both sides, as the door opened.

"Doing good, baby girl. Sorry I can't be on your side, this entire time. I need to count money" Benny smiled and locked the door again, leaving you spit roasted between two burly truckers.

After taking five loads of cum in your mouth and eighteen loads in your cunt, you couldn't stay on your hands and knees anymore.

You passed out on the floor.

Benny heard complaints about the whore who is not servicing cocks, and opened the door.

He saw you passed out, so he picked you up and carried you out of the bathroom, while cum kept dripping out of all your holes.

He laid you on the pool table and spread your legs. So that, whoever is interested can use your holes.

Soon cues were formed and each and every guy in the bar, took a turn in sliding their cock inside a warm, well fucked hole.

You remained unconscious as they dumped their cum, inside your pussy.

More and more men entered the bar and fucked you. Some even pulled out their cameras and made some amazing jerk off worth videos.

After around twenty eight men, came inside you, your belly was swollen with unknown cum. 

After all the men were satisfied, Benny put the money in his pocket and picked you up. He took you back to the motel room.

Next morning, you woke up to Rumsfeld's knot inside you. The dog pumped loads and loads of cum inside you, as others watched with video cameras.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 16

It's your eleventh birthday and your daddy decided to take you to Disneyland. 

Uncle Dean was busy that weekend, so it was just you and Sam. 

Last birthday was a blast.

Your daddy was away, but you managed to score loads and loads of gifts from your sugar daddy Dean.

Maybe if you are nice to your daddy, he would buy you stuff as well.

Sam and you were staying at a motel, and you planned to visit Disneyland, the next day.

Sam brought take out chicken nuggets, while you were watching Mickey mouse on the motel TV.

You ate dinner and after that Sam put you on bed. 

But you couldn't sleep.

You have been addicted to making your uncle Dean feel better. 

Every night, after daddy was asleep, you would slip into your uncle's bedroom and make him feel good. So that next day, he would buy you whatever you want.

But your daddy was stronger than uncle Dean and he didn't need you to make him feel good. But there's no harm in trying right?

You got out of your bed and slowly climbed on to your daddy's bed.

He was turned away from you, but he panicked when you got under his covers.

"What are you doing kiddo?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"Daddy, your is that your pee pee?" You asked with wide eyes.

Uncle Dean's cock was huge, almost ten inches, but your daddy was a giant with a foot long dick. 

"It's fine baby, don't worry about it" your daddy said, reassuringly. While his hands were still wrapped around his massive erection.

"Well, you could help if you want to" Sam continued, as you kept staring.

"You know what, come here" Sam picked you up and seated you on his lap.

He slowly pulled your PJ's and panty down, revealing your _not so virgin_ cunt.

He reached for his duffle bag and pulled out a bottle of body lotion.

Then he spread a generous amount of lotion on your pussy and his fingers.

He gently pushed one finger in.

"You are not as tight as I had expected" Sam shrivelled his nose as another finger easily slipped in.

"Seriously why aren't you tight?" He asked more to himself as he added another digit.

You decided to keep your mouth shut. It was better than lying to your daddy, but you couldn't break the promise you made to uncle Dean. 

Then your daddy raised one eyebrow and stared straight into your eyes, "Honey, did uncle Dee ask you to make him feel better?". He asked with a knowing smirk.

You couldn't lie to your daddy, so you burst into tears and said "yes". "But daddy please don't say uncle Dee, otherwise he won't buy me nice things" and sobbed.

"Tsk tsk, I won't tell him baby girl. This will be our little secret" Sam winked and picked you up.

He lined his cock with your already loose, ruined whore hole and lowered you.

"Bounce" he ordered, as he rested his head on the headboard.

You grabbed his shoulders and started bouncing.

His red hot, thick cock moving in and out of your slut cunt, loosening it even more.

But it felt so good, you have never been stretched this much before. Uncle Dean was not as thick as your daddy and not lying to your daddy anymore, made the feeling even more ecstatic. 

Sam wrapped your legs around his waist and grabbed your ass.

He rolled his hips to align you in a better angle and fucked in harder.

He was only half way in, but was already hitting your A spot.

You screamed Daddyyy, and came as he continued pounding into your hole.

As you rode your orgasm, your inner walls contracted around his hot cock and squeezed the cum out of it. 

Sam came screaming your name and filled you up with his hot, sticky cum.

You felt so full, it was like your daddy released gallons of cum inside you and filled up your tummy. 

Sam slowly moved his hips and slid down on the bed, so that he could lie down on his back. You passed out on top of him, with his cock still buried inside you, keeping all the cum locked inside your tummy. 

"Daddy?" You spoke in a sleepy tone.

"Yes darling" Sam said.

"Will you buy me Snow white and the seven dwarfs stuffed toys tomorrow?" You asked, still lying on top of your daddy.

"Yes baby girl, whatever you want" Sam said, hugging you close.

"Thanks daddy, I love you" you said.

"I love you too doll" Sam replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Finally, finally you got a job.

You are an orphan, village omega girl, whose only prospects were to become a whore for the alpha men of the village.

Now it's important for a thirteen years old omega girl to have enough money. I mean, you need to survive, right?

But you never wanted to become a whore. You wanted to study and do something worthy of your life.

You couldn't be happier when the kind hearted merchant, John Winchester finally decided to give you a job as a house maid in the Winchester household.

Mr. John Winchester was the richest merchant of that village and he had two alpha sons, fourteen years old Sam and eighteen years old Dean. 

Your job was to keep the house clean, do the laundry and cook food.

One night, you were done with everything and were about to leave when John called you from behind.

"Hey, would you mind helping Sam with his homework?" John asked nicely.

You were overjoyed. You couldn't believe he was asking you to help his alpha son study. You felt _not useless._

You went to Sam's room with John, and saw him and Dean watching porn. 

They were completely naked on bed, with their cocks in their hands.

"I thought you said, he was doing his homework?" You turned to ask him with a confused expression.

But as you turned, you saw John locking the door behind him. 

You understood what was gonna happen now, when the musky scent of alpha's arousal hit your senses.

Before you could do anything, Dean grabbed you from behind and pushed you on the bed, while Sam grabbed his t-shirt and tied your hands to the headboard.

They ripped all of your clothes apart.

"Now Sammy, you will learn about an omega's body parts and how to fuck her. Maybe you will learn fast and fuck a couple of kids into her cunt" John said, while stripping himself off of his clothes, as Sam and Dean stood beside the bed and stared at your naked form, while stroking their rock hard cocks.

All three of them where huge, even Sammy was at least nine inches at the age of fourteen. Dean and John were almost a foot long.

You were lying on your back, when John pulled your legs apart.

"See Sammy, that's a vagina" John showed his son, your pussy.

"This is the most important part of an omega's body. It's purpose is to be a fuckhole for alphas and provide them immense pleasure". He held your folds apart as he showed him.

John swirled his thumb over your clit and you arched your back, with a moan.

Sam and Dean watched you in excitement as John explained the function of clitoris.

"These are clitoris. If you rub them, it would turn any omega into a begging whore" he continued rubbing and you squirmed under his touch.

"See that? Such a nice little whore you are. So submissive" John said as you purred in pleasure.

You hated being a whore, but even you couldn't control your biology. Alpha rubbing your clitoris, got you begging and moaning in moments. 

Slick was dripping out of your cunt, wetting your thighs and the bed spread.

"Now once you get your omega under submission, do you know what to do next?" John asked Sam.

"Yeah, fuck that cunt hard, knot her, fill her up with cum" Sam said excitedly and Dean chuckled watching his little brother's enthusiasm.

"Now now Sam, watch your tongue. You are too young to talk like that" John said.

"What you do is, you put your penis in her vagina and breed her. Then you fertilize her ovum using your sperms. Do you understand?" John raised his eyebrow at both his sons.

"Yes sir" they said together.

"Now, you need to learn where to release your sperm. I am gonna loosen her up, so that you can see her cervix" John said and slowly pushed inside your cunt.

He pushed inch by inch and you pushed back on his cock, trying to get more of it in. 

"See how excited our bitch is" John said with a grin and pushed all the way in.

He picked up pace and started fucking your cunt, ruthlessly. 

His thick cock stretched you wider than ever and sent shivers of pleasure through your body. 

He fucked your hole for a few minutes then pulled out, leaving you wanton and frustrated.

You needed cum, you needed to be filled.

"Please alpha, fuck me" you begged and hated yourself for it.

"Oh you will be fucked alright" John smirked and pulled your vulva apart, showing your gaping fuckhole to his sons.

"See that pipe like thing there?" He asked and both boys nodded.

"That's the cervix. And that tiny pin hole is the opening of the cervix. You have to put your sperms inside that, so that it could pass through her uterus and reach the fallopian tubes. Then the sperm would fertilize the ovum and fill her up with your babies. Got it?" He asked.

"Yes sir" the boys nodded.

"Well, dig in" John said and stepped aside.

Sam was the most impatient of the two, so he didn't waste a moment and shoved his cock inside your cunt.

He was still a kid and after getting fucked by a foot long cock, nine inches wasn't much of a stretch. But Sam was a ruthless, soulless bastard. He didn't give a rat's ass about your cunt and fucked into your with a punishing rhythm, for making him wait. 

He was hell bent, over hitting your cervix and filling you up with his cum. _Oops, I mean sperm._

He fucked your hole with a rough pace and you could feel his knot growing. Soon you felt warmth covering your insides, as he came inside you, filling you up with his hot, sticky alpha cum. He pressed his knot, hard against your cervix, trying to push more and more cum inside your umm... Fallopian tubes.

Once his knot deflated, he pulled out.

You felt empty and cold, as cum and slick dripped out of your cunt.

But you weren't left empty for too long as Sam's cock was replaced by Dean's.

Dean used his fingers to push some of Sam's cum back inside, before thrusting his cock in.

Dean was gentler, but way bigger than Sam, almost like his father. 

He fucked into you, and hit your abused cervix over and over again.

Soon his knot started growing and it was almost double the size of Sam's. More and more loads of cum was dumped inside you, and you could feel your womb filling up. 

Your stomach was bloating with the mixed cum of two alphas, by the time Dean was done.

He pulled out and pushed a large bright blue plug inside your cunt, locking his and Sam's cum inside. 

"Good work boys, now go clean yourselves up, while I take care of this bitch" John said, and Sam and Dean left the room.

"You enjoyed yourself bitch?" He asked you, while tracing the outline of your cunt, stretched by the plug, with his thumb.

"Please fuck me alpha, use me, fill me up" you begged again.

"Oh I will. Such a responsive cunt you are. Maybe I will fuck a couple of kids into you and give my sons more brothers" John said, eyes locked into your cunt.

"Then after you are swollen with my babies, I would take you to my office and let all the other merchants take turns with your cunt, while I watch" John bit his lips at the thought and you moaned.

You couldn't wait to get filled with unknown cocks and be swollen with babies and multiple alpha's cum. 

John removed the plug and shoved his cock inside your cunt. 

He was rougher than last time and more aroused.

He fucked into your hole. The wet sound of his cock moving through copious amounts of cum and slick, inside your cunt, made you feel filthy.

Wet and dirty sound filled up the room, as he took pleasure out of your hole. 

His knot started forming and his roughness pushed you over the edge. You reached your orgasm and came all over the bed sheet, while John flooded your cunt with his cum, adding to the mess left behind by his sons. 

He fucked his cum inside your cervix and filled your womb even more. 

He placed his hand on your abdomen and felt up your swollen belly, saying "Gonna fuck you, until you get pregnant. Then I can watch you get fucked by outsiders. You would love that wouldn't you?".

Even thoroughly fucked, as you were, you were still fully submissive and aroused. 

Although you hated being a bitch, the only thing you said was. 

"Fuck me alpha".


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope you are doing well.  
> I just wanted to remind you about the little kudos button at the bottom of this page.  
> You know a writer craves for comments and kudos.  
> So if you are actually enjoying these stories then leave kudos.  
> They encourage me to write.  
> And feel free to request what you wanna read. :D  
> Maybe I didn't write all of your requests because of lack of time, but I will try to attend most.  
> Thank you so much for reading. :D 
> 
> Love you all. <3 
> 
> ~~~Clara~~~

You were a cranky pre teen. 

Always having a temper, and always getting pissed whenever your big brother Gabriel wants to show some affection. 

But your brother was infatuated with your body parts. He loved touching your boobs, playing with your hair, snaking his hands around your waist and down your hips. 

But you always slapped his hands away. 

Until one day.

You were making a sandwich for yourself in the heaven's kitchen when Gabriel grabbed your ass from behind.

He put his nose is the back of your neck and breathed in your vanilla body lotion.

"Oh baby sister, there is no trick sexier than you. No matter how hard I try to make a fake version of you, it's never enough. I end up being hornier than ever".

He felt up your ass and his hands trailed forwards towards your pussy, as he continued. "The mere thought of you makes me cum every night" he rubbed his lips against your long neck and felt up your pussy, through your PJ bottom.

Okay. Now you have had enough.

This stupid freak is such a fuckin' tease.

You used your grace to zap the two of you, to the bedroom. 

Before he could realize it, you used your archangelic powers to tie your brother's arms to the headboard.

You ripped off his clothes and stripped yourself as well, as he watched in arousal.

His cock was fully hard and dripping precum, by the time you were naked.

"So big brother, you create illusions of me and then fuck them?" You asked, while putting your legs on either side of him and sitting on his abdomen.

His cock was resting against your ass and you could feel him trying to get more friction, by rolling his hips.

"I'll show you the difference between reality and your stupid tricks" you said and raised your hips.

You grabbed is wet cock and guided it to your slick dripping pussy. Then you slowly moved down, rolling your hips, taking your big brother's nine inches long cock, completely inside your thirteen years old pussy.

You started fucking yourself on him and you could feel him loose control. He gasped and moaned and you knew he wasn't gonna last much long.

The grip you had on one of the most powerful archangel, Gabriel was phenomenal.

He wanted to fuck you, but you were not letting him be the dom.

You gripped his hips tight and fucked yourself on his cock. 

You were right, he didn't last long. He came screaming, filling you up with his thick, hot cum. 

"Oh god baby, I never came this hard" he said, panting.

You pulled his cock out of you, and a thick gush of cum dripped out of your pussy on his abdomen. The filthy sound of your brother's cum, dripping out of your pussy, on to your brother's stomach, was making you feel dirty and horny at the same time.

You slicked your fingers in the mixed mess of your slick and your brother's cum and pushed it past his lips. 

He sucked on your fingers and tasted the mixed taste of both of you. 

You laid on top of him and kissed his neck, then you sucked a few hickeys on it. Marking your territory.

Later on when you two were cuddling, you asked.

"So big brother, is reality better or illusion?" Head still resting on his chest.

He said, "Is there even a comparison?" and pulled you in for a long passionate kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

"Did you get the witch?" Sam asked, while holding you bridal style.

"Yeah, she's taken care of. How is she?" Dean said.

"She is cursed, I guess we gotta do what we gotta go" Sam said with a worried expression.

You still didn't understand, what your big brothers were talking about. 

They hardly told you anything, it was only recently when you found out about the things that go bump in the night. 

You were just ten and your mischievous mind decided to sneak into the back seat of the Impala, to go hunting with your brothers. 

Now that stupid witch cursed you with a fuck or die curse.

_What the hell is a fuck or die curse, anyway?_

Luckily, your twenty and twenty four years old big ass brothers were there to explain it to you.

Sam and Dean drove you back to the motel and decided to teach you about fuck.

Well there was nothing to teach, all you had to do was, take your fucks stoically.

They laid you on the bed after undressing you and spread your legs apart.

"Dee, I am cold. Why won't you guys let me wear clothes?" You asked innocently.

"Because baby girl, you will die if we don't fuck you. Look we don't want to, but we don't have a choice" Dean said frowning his nose, like this had nothing to do with satisfying the urges of his undeniably hard cock.

"So little sister, you be good and let us save you, okay? We love you" Sam said with a reassuring smile.

"I love you too Sammy" you smiled back, as both of them pulled their fuck junk out.

They grabbed body lotion from the nightstand and Dean used his fingers to loosen your under developed fuck hole.

Sam brought his cock near your face and said "suck baby, while big brother get's you ready".

You nodded and gobbled up the entire head of Sam's cock. No touching, licking or ball play, directly suckling.

"Fuck" Sam said and bit his lips, as you sucked a bit too hard, because of inexperience.

You wanted to break the curse as soon as possible, so you sucked harder.

Soon the fingers were removed and the blunt head of your big brother's cock pressed against your fuckhole.

He was extremely thick, stretching you insanely wide. You screamed around Sam's cock, as Dean ripped you apart.

Sam was even thicker, but he didn't fuck your mouth. He let you suck him off, at your own pace. 

But Dean had to make sure that your cunt was prepared enough for what was to come, so he shoved his cock in as much as it would go.

He fucked in and out of your hole harder than what you could take. So your head fell back on your pillow and you started screaming. 

Sam grabbed you by the back of your neck and guided his cock, towards your mouth.

"Suck, or I will have to fuck you. It's for your own good" Sam said.

But you couldn't.

The pain in your pussy was too much to handle, you just screamed and cried.

So Sam thrusted his cock, down your throat.

He fucked you hard and fast, taking and taking, until your cries turned into moans of pleasure.

Soon you started enjoying the rough treatment and pushed against their cock, to take them deeper. 

"That's my good girl" Dean said and they fucked into your holes ruthlessly.

Soon they came, deep inside both your holes, filling you up with cum.

After taking your first double fuck, you laid there pliantly.

"No no girl, you can't sleep now. You need to service more cocks to survive" Sam said and picked you up again.

They carried you to the bar and truck stop, next to the motel.

Dean talked to some of the truckers, while Sam laid you on the hood of the Impala. _Completely naked._ Which was parked in the dark, out of sight.

Soon a trucker came, "That guy told me there was a cheap whore here, that true?".

"Uh huh, for ten bucks that hoke is yours" Sam said guiding the trucker towards the car and showing your naked form.

"Holy fuck, this? Man what a tight hole it would be" His eyes lightened up, seeing your small ten years old form. He quickly paid ten bucks and pulled his cock out, taking his position between your thighs.

He was big, not Dean big, but still big. And his roughness was much more than Dean's.

"Uh already used" the man grunted at your cum splattered insides and pounded in.

He didn't give a damn about your underage hole and just fucked into it.

Soon he came screaming, filling you up and leaving scratch marks on your sides.

He pulled out, but before the cum could escape, another cock stuffed you full.

Sam and Dean collected money as more and more men came to slide their cocks into a warm, wet hole and enjoy a few minutes of utter bliss. 

Word has gotten out. 

And gangs after gangs of truckers came, after hearing about the little slut in the back, servicing cocks. 

"You've got a tight slut man, no matter how many times she got fucked, she is still tight" one of the truckers said as he paid Sam another ten bucks to have one more go at your cunt.

They lost count of how many men fucked you, but the seven hundred dollars they made, showed that the number was not too low.

The night ended, and the blissed out truckers started clearing. 

Your brothers walked to the car and found you sprawled on the hood, passed out.

You belly was swollen, with gallons of cum and your hole was pink and puffy, after servicing cocks after cocks, all night.

Dean spread a plastic sheet on the backseat, so that you wouldn't ruin his car, and laid your cum dripping, sleeping form on it.

"Seven fuckin' hundred" Sam grinned as he fanned himself with the money, bragging.

"Yup, witches aren't that bad after all" Dean smirked and got into the car.


	24. Chapter 24

Crap. You were failing your English class.

You needed to see Mr. Dean Smith and ask him to give you another chance to improve your scores. You couldn't afford to fail.

You stood outside Mr. Smith's office and knocked on the door. 

"Come in" came a voice from inside, and you entered.

"Good morning sir, I wanted to ask you if you could let me take another test for extra credits?".

You noticed his eyes trail your body, from top to bottom and then back to your face.

"Actually Mr. Wesson and I were talking about this yesterday. You aren't doing well in history either. We have planned something for you so that you could get that extra credit" Mr. Smith said with a smirk.

"Thank you so much sir" You said, feeling relieved that you won't have to repeat this semester. 

"Come back after school's over, we will talk about it during detention" he said and smiled, checking you out one more time.

 

 

 

School was over for the day and you walked towards Mr. Smith's office while all the other students left. 

 

 

You entered the room and saw Mr. Smith waiting for you. 

"So you ready for your extra credits?" He asked straightway.

"Yes sir" he replied with full enthusiasm and preparation. You studied English and History all day and were ready for any kinda questions. 

"Okay, lift your skirt up, remove your underwear and get on your knees" he said and went to lock the door.

"What?" Maybe you heard wrong.

"Did you ever get an A?" He asked, walking closer to you.

"Umm... No" you were embarrassed. Never in your entire life, you got an A.

"Do you want one?" He stood impossibly close to you and asked.

"Yes" you looked at him from under your eyelashes.

"Good, then do as you are asked" he said and walked towards his desk.

You stood there for a moment, then slowly removed your panties. You rolled your cheerleading uniform skirt, upto your waist and got on your knees.

Mr. Smith stared at you, while picking up the phone and calling someone.

"In my office, now" he said and put the receiver down, disconnecting the phone. 

He removed his coat and folded it properly. Then he placed it on his chair, along with his belt. 

He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. Eyes locked at your exposed ass, all this time.

He kneeled behind you and bent you over, exposing your ass further. Then he placed a hard slap, followed by a few spanks on your smooth and supple ass. 

Then without any warning he thrusted his cock inside your pussy from behind.

"I wonder how a whore like you never scored an A before?" He moaned and pounded inside your tight, slick pussy.

"Such a wet cunt. Did the boys of your class, fuck you? I am sure the entire football team must have had their cocks warmed inside your slutty hole" he increased his thrusts and fucked inside your cunt.

"Gonna fuck you full of cum" he fucked harder and you moaned in pained pleasure.

God you loved getting fucked, but getting fucked by a teacher? This was ecstatic. And now she was gonna get an A, for getting her hole used? Couldn't get any better.

Until there was a knock on the door.

Mr. Smith pulled out and walked towards the door. He didn't bother tucking himself in, and just opened the door with his cock hanging. 

Mr. Wesson entered and asked with a smile, "How does she feel?"

"Wet, warm, tight. Where do I begin Sammy? Come on try her" Mr. Smith said and locked the door after Mr. Wesson.

Sam walked towards you, while pulling his cock out as well, and without any unnecessary conversation he just thrusted his cock inside your fucked loose cunt. 

Dean joined Sam and shoved his cock alongside Sam's in your pussy.

"Feels good eh?" Dean grinned at Sam and continued fucking into your extremely stretched hole, as you bit your lips to hold back a scream.

"Fuck Dean, she's tight" Sam moaned and fucked into you.

Dean came inside you, flooding your cunt. You could feel his cum painting your inner walls while Sam's cock pushed Dean's cum even more inside you. 

Dean pulled out, while Sam continued to fuck inside you. He slapped your ass and said "I'll definitely give this hole an A" and winked at Dean. 

He came soon after and filled your hole with copious amounts of cum. He fucked into you a few more times.

The sound of Sam's cock moving through the mixed cum of both your teachers, made you feel filthy.

Sam pulled out and they watched their cum leak out of your fucked loose hole. 

"Keep up your performance and you will continue to get A grades" they laughed and tucked themselves back in.

Dean grabbed his jacket and belt, and they walked out of the office, leaving you there, with your hole leaking mixed cum of your teachers.


	25. Chapter 25

You were fucked full. 

Your teachers, Mr. Smith and Mr. Wesson used your hole for their pleasure in return for A grade. 

Then after they took their pleasure, they left you naked and leaking cum on the classroom floor.

It was late evening already and was getting dark. So you decided to slowly get up and get ready to leave.

You grabbed a few erasers from the teacher's desk and stuffed them inside your leaking cunt, to avoid your skirt and panties from getting ruined. 

Then you fixed your clothes and got out of school. 

You were walking home from school.

It was dark already and the roads were empty.

You turned to a dark alley to take a shortcut.

But while you walked through there you felt someone following you.

You turned to look, but there was nobody there. You sighed in relief.

But as soon as you turned back to walk, you bumped into a huge man.

"You shouldn't be wandering alone at this time of the night, little girl" he said, while his eyes checked you out.

"Bad people could find you in dark alleys and do bad things to you" he said and then you noticed four more gruff men came out of the shadows.

You could feel your heart jumping with fear. _Or was it arousal?_

One of the man grabbed you from behind, pressing his arms against your breasts.

Two more men grabbed your legs and carried you to the dumpster.

They laid you on top of the closed dumpster so that you were at the perfect fucking level. 

Two men held you down against the dumpster, as the first guy unzipped his pants.

"See I told you. Bad things" he winked and pulled his rock hard cock out.

He rolled your skirt up to your waist and yanked your pants down. That's when he noticed the erasers poking out of your cunt. 

"Oh my fuck, what do we have here?" His eyes glowing with arousal, as he pulled out the erasers one by one.

A thin trail of cum leaked out of your pussy and dripped down your thighs. 

"The whore's been fucked already Benny. So fuckin' used" one of the men holding you said.

"Don't worry I will fuck this cum out of her. Fuck her full of my cum" Benny said and without any other warning, shoved his cock inside your fucked pussy.

Benny shrivelled his nose, feeling the cum splattered insides of your cunt. "Such a dirty whore, all wet with other men's cum".

He started a rough and punishing rhythm, fucking your teachers' cum out of you.

"Gonna breed the bitch full. She will be stuffed with my babies. Fuckin' whore, just made to be fucked and used and bred" Benny said thrusting inside you.

Soon you felt warmth flooding your stomach as Benny came inside you. 

You should hate it, they are not wearing condoms. What if you get pregnant? 

But the thought of getting fucked by unknown cocks and filled with varieties of cum loads, was igniting something inside you. 

Benny fucked into you a few more times, pushing his cum deep inside you. Then he pulled out. But before the cum could leak out of you, another man thrusted his cock in your pussy using Benny's spunk as lube.

He fucked into you with equal roughness. 

Sound of cock moving through copious amounts of cum, filled the alley. 

You felt so dirty and so used as the fourth cock of the day, used you. 

Another load of cum was dumped inside you before the guy pulled out, and another cock took it's place.

You felt so full and heavy, after three of the men used you as their cum dumping hole. 

You came, before the third man was done and were gonna pass out in the post orgasmic haze. 

But Benny placed a tight slap on your face. "Hey hey, no sleeping yet. Until we're all done using you". 

You kept your eyes stretched open, until the remaining men got off inside you. 

After the last man was done. They picked you up and carried you to a nearby motel. 

You passed out on the way to the room. 

When you woke up hours later, there was a cock buried inside you. It was a new guy. 

Benny invited more of his friends to use you and relieve their stress inside you. 

More and more men entered the motel room and fucked your cunt full. Filling you up with, who knows how many loads of cum...

They kept you in that motel for days, fucking you, using you, filling you up with their cum and then plugging their cum inside your fuckhole. 

You could see your stomach, swollen with cum. 

There was an abnormal bulge on your belly because of the gallons of unknown cum inside you. 

You watched your stomach in worry as another man finished himself off inside you, adding to the mess.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this chapter.

Father Gabriel and Father Castiel were the two most respectable priests of Our Lady of the angel's church. 

You are their twelve years old sister, who is training to be a nun. 

But you hated it.

You were going through puberty and were high on hormones. But your brothers never let you get close to boys.

You hated both of them.

One night you were lying on your bed, wearing nothing and jerking off to a gangbang fan fiction using a cucumber, when suddenly your door opened.

You panicked and sat up quickly, pulling the covers in an attempt to hiding your naked body. 

It was Gab and Cas.

"Don't you guys know how to knock?" You yelled, throwing a bitchface.

"You abomination! You live in a convent" Cas yelled and walked closer to you, followed by Gab. 

"And who's fault is that? You never let me see boys" you pouted, still holding the bed sheet up to your breasts. 

"Shut up girl, you know god punishes abominations" Gab yelled.

"Whatever, now get out of my room" you said in frustration. You have just been cock blocked. 

"Uh huh, we're gonna punish you" Gab said and they moved even closer to your bed. 

"What?" You asked in confusion.

They didn't bother replying and just lifted their priest gown up to their waists.

Then they pulled their cocks out of the slit in their SAXX underwear.

"Woah" you gasped, looking at their sizes. 

"Yeah, now if you wanna redeem your sins then open your legs" Cas commanded.

You didn't have to be told twice.

The sheets were gone and you laid on your back, holding your legs apart in invitation.

"That's a good girl" Gab said and shoved his rock hard cock inside your pussy through his underwear slit, while holding his robe around his waist. 

Cas shoved his cock inside your mouth and started fucking.

Both your big brothers used your slut holes so that you could redeem your sins of masturbation. 

"There you go. Such a good girl you are" Gab moaned as he continued fucking in and out of your hole.

Cas pulled out of your mouth and walked towards Gab. 

Then suddenly without warning, you felt Cas's cock pressing against your hole, alongside Gab.

Soon Cas was inside your pussy as well and they both fucked into you, side by side.

You felt so stretched, none of your cucumbers were thick enough to make you feel as good as your brothers' cock.

You came screaming and your pussy clenched around their cocks.

Seconds later, both your brothers' cock twitched and you could feel warmth flooding your cunt as they filled you up with their mixed cum. 

They fucked into you a few more times, while your cunt squeezed the cum out of them. 

"Am I redeemed?" You asked in a mocking tone.

"No. Never" Cas said with a smirk and Gab winked.

They pulled out and walked out of your room, while their cum slowly dripped out of your pussy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never seen sailor moon but I wrote this pwp for a request. So forgive me for all the mistakes. And leave kudos and comments. :D

You and your sailor soldiers were sailing around in your ship after saving the precious crystal. 

You were lying back on your bed, when Dean entered your cabin.

Dean is one of the best soldiers you have. 

"How're you doing captain?" He asked sitting next to you, on the chair.

"I am so tired and stressed" you moaned, stretching your muscles.

"Would you... Would you like me to help?" Dean asked, scratching the back of his neck.

This got your attention.

"Oh yeah? And how exactly are you gonna make me feel good?" You asked in a challenging way. 

Dean's excitement got a boost, at your challenge. "Try me baby, I have loads of tricks for you".

Before you could reply, he manhandled you on the bed and yanked your pants off. 

"You know, I was thinking of fucking you while you were fighting monsters" he kissed your neck, while unzipping his jeans with one hand. 

"I wanted to bend you over and fuck your ass, while those monsters watched" he slowly sinked inside your tight little pussy. 

"Maybe give them a turn as well. No one can deny that sweet little hole of yours" Dean said and shoved his entire cock inside your tunnel.

"Your hole would feel ripped open as the monsters would take turns, fucking your hole" he pounded in, each thrust harder and faster than the previous.

"After that you will be fucked loose, dripping with monster cum" he trusted inside you, with each word.

"You would be loose enough for me to slip inside you easily. Maybe I'll let all the other soldiers to take turns in your cum splattered fuck hole as well" he stilled inside you and buried his face in your neck.

"Oh baby, you'd be so used. Once they're all done with you, your hole will be all puffy and ruined, dripping mixed cum of all the soldiers" your hole clenching tight around his cock and you bit your lips hard. You came all over your stomach and his cock. 

He started pounding again and came inside you, filling you up with his cum. 

He thrusted a few more times, pushing the cum as deep as it would go.

"Such a slut you are" he pulled out and wiped his cock on your thigh.

A thin trail of cum dripped out of your cunt as he watched.

"Wait till I tell the soldiers about this. They would be so eager to fuck you" Dean slapped your ass and turned to leave your cabin. Leaving you as a used whore, that you are.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is such a bad day.  
> My "obsession and affection" and "party favour Jensen" got deleted by mistake.  
> I am posting party favour Jensen here and I'll post your requests soon.  
> Sorry for the delay.
> 
> I feel like crying, although I posted it again now, but I lost all the kudos and comments on obsession and affection. :'(

It was hiatus and Jensen couldn't wait to have a long and nice vacation with his boyfriend Jared.

Jared and Jensen have been in a long term dom/sub relationship and now they have planned to invite their friends too.

Jared loved it when Jensen got all horny and needy for cock. It got Jared off to see Jensen getting used by many, _so many_ men.

But getting fucked by unknown men in sex clubs wasn't enough. It would be more embarrassing if the people they work with, know what a slut Jensen is.

This hiatus, Jared decided to invite their friends to his Vancouver house so that they could gangbang Jensen. 

~

Jared prepared Jensen before the gathering. Lubed up his hole and locked his cock in the beautiful pink cage. A bright pink plug was shoved up his ass to keep him stretched before the guests arrive. 

Jared wanted Jensen to be comfortable so he strapped Jensen to the breeding bench, instead of keeping him on his hands and knees.

Such a beautiful sight, ass presented, legs spread wide apart and strapped to the bench, hole glistening with lube and stretched around the plug. Cock hanging uselessly as it is caged. 

His guests would be so much pleased. Jared smirked to himself, seeing the gorgeous sight.

~

Jeff was the first one to arrive, as usual.

"Wow quiet a bitch you got there" he said, entering the room and seeing the naked fuck toy on the breeding bench.

"Hello to you too Jeff" Jared smirked at Jeff's interest in Jensen.

Jeff didn't bother replying and just walked to the breeding bench.

He slid his hand along Jensen's back and said "Man, Jay this is the best party favour".

"I know" Jared replied and the next guest Misha entered. 

"Bitch ready to get fucked?" Misha asked, handing a bottle of Jack to Jared. 

"Yup, he's always ready" Jared grinned as Misha joined Jeff in feeling Jensen up. 

"Such a pretty whore, can't wait to fill that cunt up" Misha teased Jensen's caged cock and Jensen winced.

Jeff moved the plug a few times over Jensen's prostate and then stopped, leaving Jensen wanton and frustrated.

"No no bitch, you know bitches are there to only service their studs. Your needs are less important than your stud's" Jared said and both men grinned.

Soon Chris and Tom entered the house as well, gasping at the sight of Jensen. 

"Woah, dude I call dibs on that mouth" Chris rushed in front of Jensen and started unzipping his fly.

"Dude, lets have dinner first then you could fuck as much as you want" Jared said but it was too late. Chris was already balls deep inside Jensen's mouth.

Chris didn't bother answering and just fucked the hell out of Jensen's throat. 

He grabbed Jensen from the back of his head and shoved harder. 

"You know what, I think I'll eat later too" Misha said and pulled his cock out. 

He didn't wait another moment before pulling the plug out and shoving his cock inside Jensen's ass.

"Such a tight bitch you are" Misha said pounding roughly into Jensen.

"Can't wait to fuck that used cunt" Tom said, pulling his cock out and jerking himself.

"Fuck that whore harder, fill that cunt up" Jeff said and pulled out his cock as well.

Misha came inside Jensen and pulled out. 

But before the cum could leak out of Jensen's cunt, Jeff's cock replaced Misha's.

Another round of fucking started and Jensen took his fucks stoically, like a good little bitch.

All of them took turns and filled Jensen up. They used both his holes for their pleasure until they couldn't get hard anymore.

Jared enjoyed the sight, sitting on a chair. He watched in arousal as all the men used his bitch and ruined Jensen's holes.

"Okay guys I thinks it's time for dinner now" Jared interrupted their fucking session.

They followed Jared to the dining room to have dinner, while Jensen stayed tied up on the breeding bench. Both his fuckholes red and puffy after so many rounds of rough fucking. Loads of cum dripped out of his ass and dried on the back of his thighs. Spit and cum dried on his chin and neck.

After the dinner was over the men left, thanking Jared for the amazing party favour. 

Jared said goodbye to them and returned inside.

He walked towards the breeding bench and started unstrapping Jensen.

"You did so good baby, I am proud of you" Jared said and helped Jensen on his back.

Jensen opened his legs in an invitation for his boyfriend. "Fuck me Jay".

"Look at you, such a fuckin' slut. So many men used you and you are still not satisfied" Jared said, unzipping his jeans.

"You know Jay, none of them are big enough. Only your cock provides me what I need" Jensen said as Jared unlocked the cage.

"Oh yeah? Alright then" Jared removed the cage and shoved his cock inside Jensen's abused hole. 

Even after taking so many cocks, Jensen was still so fuckin' tight. His hole clenched around Jared's cock, squeezing it delightfully.

"Oh god Jen, you are so tight" Jared moaned and fucked harder, hitting Jensen's prostate over and over again.

Jensen came screaming Jared's name and his hole tightened around Jared's throbbing dick. Jared came filling Jensen up, his cum mixing with all the other loads left by their friends.

Jared loved using Jensen's messy hole. 

He pulled out and watched the loads and loads of cum drip out of Jensen's ass wetting his thighs again. 

He can't wait for the next party.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Instead of /you this is /me.  
> Let me know which one sounds better.  
> Thank you for being with me so far. :D

I am Sam and Dean's illegitimate little sister, who just started living with them after my mom died.

The first time I saw Cas, I knew that I was his. He's so handsome, and that sex hair just drives me insane.

He was a human now so that meant that he would be living with the Winchesters as well. _With me._

I couldn't get more lucky when Cas asked me out on a date. 

We went for dinner and a nice romantic movie. I had such a great time with him. I was totally falling in love with him.

I thought we were gonna return home after that and maybe curl up on the couch and watch Doctor who repeats. But he decided to take me to a nightclub.

I was just thirteen but due to my big breasts, I looked like an adult. 

Cas and I went to the club and danced. I couldn't be happier, I was having so much fun with him. 

He even let me drink beer which stupid brothers never did. 

Cas was dancing with me and I noticed his wandering hands touching me a bit too much. _Not that I was complaining._

"Hey you wanna go to the back room?" Cas asked, his hands resting on my hips.

_Is he? Am I gonna loose my virginity tonight?_

I tried to hide my excitement and said. "Yeah. Okay". _Play it cool girl._

I controlled my blush as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the back room. 

He closed the door behind me and asked me to undress for him. 

I just stood there, feeling shy. I was still too young for this.

So he came closer and untied the string of my dress.

It fell down, leaving me in my baby doll pink bra and white panty. 

Cas stared at my entire body and his hands trailed my stomach, fingers dipping in my belly button. My tummy shivered under his touch but he kept poking and tickling my belly button.

"You ready baby?" He asked. His hands reached my breasts and he swirled his thumb over my bra covered nipples.

"Yes. Uhh" I moaned and pressed against his thumb. It felt so good.

He manhandled me and laid me on a table. Then he unclipped the front clip of my bra. My huge c-cups popped out, and my nipples stood proud, staring at the ceiling.

He pulled out his cock and parted my legs.

He glided his thumb over my panty covered folds and it tickled so much. 

I couldn't help but giggle like a teenage girl, oh wait I am a teenage girl who is about to get fucked in the bar. It almost had a panic attack thinking about it.

Then suddenly I felt Cas's hand holding my panty aside and the blunt edge of his cock pushing against me. _Without preparation._

"Cas I can't. You're too big" I tried to say, but he pushed forward.

"Look at you, so wet for me and so tight" he said rolling his hips to get in further. Until he was balls deep inside me. 

"Oh fuck" he said and pulled out a bit. His cock was so thick, stretching me abnormally. 

My pussy clenched around his thick cock, squeezing the precum out of it. That's when I noticed that he didn't put on a condom.

"Cas, condom" I told him and moaned as he hit my A-spot.

Cas just snorted and grabbed my hips. His snaps were harder than before, it was like he was punishing me for mentioning condoms.

"You don't get to tell me bitch, I was the angel of the lord" he said and pounded into my hole.

"You are just a wet hole for my pleasure. Just a fuck toy for me to use " he said and hit my A-spot over and over again.

My entire body shivered and I came all over the table. He came right after, filling my pussy with his hot, sticky cum.

He pushed his cum deeper inside me and the filthy sound of his cock moving through the mix of slick and cum was making me feel so dirty.

He pulled out and I could feel the enormous amount of angelic cum leak out of my hole.

"Such a good fuck you are" he said, tucking himself back in his pants. "Maybe I could make some money by letting the guys here fuck you as well". He winked and walked out of the door while I stayed sprawled and used on the table.


	30. Chapter 30

You are the youngest angel in the garrison. Daddy made you and left heaven, leaving you under your big brother Lucifer's care.

You loved all your big brothers, but Lucifer took special interest in you. More than a brother normally should.

But Lucifer wasn't the only corrupted angel in the garrison. Daddy's good little soldier Michael had his own intentions.

You were playing your favourite harp, sitting on your cloud when Lucy came. "Hey baby sister, wassup?"

You smiled seeing your favourite big brother and said, "Nothing brother just playing harp".

"Come with me, I wanna show you something. Something big" he said and you got excited. "Yayyy let's go" you said.

 

 

Lucifer took you to a shady cloud. "Brother, what is this place? I have never been here" you asked him, looking around. 

"It's a special place for my baby sister" he said with a smile.

"Now sis, you hungry?" He asked.

"Yup I am, what are we gonna eat?" You said as you got comfortable on the soft cloud.

"Each other" Lucy replied, and before you could understand the situation, your clothes vanished and you were lying there naked.

One snap of Lucy's fingers got your arms tied up above your head and your legs spread wide apart.

"Brother, what's happening?" You panicked and asked, while Lucifer's eyes roamed over your naked form. 

You just turned twelve hundred years old last century, so you just hit puberty. Your perky c-cup tits and nipples were standing shamelessly under Lucifer's gaze. 

Lucifer sat between your legs and took each nipple between his thumb and index finger. He rolled them gently then bend over to them each, tiny little kitten licks.

"I have been waiting to do that for so long now" he said and pulled away after a couple more licks.

"Your nipples taste so good baby girl" he said and bend forward, to bury his nose in the folds of your cunt. 

Then suddenly, before you could understand anything, he took a long lick from your cunt to clit.

"Wha...? Oh daddy" you moaned at the unusual feeling, that you have never felt before. 

"Oh baby girl" Lucy moaned and rubbed his gruff, unshaved cheeks against the delicate skin of your virgin pussy.

"Mmm..." He licked and sucked at your clit, rolling his tongue to send sparks of pleasure through your entire body. 

"Brother... Ahhh what's happening to me?" You asked squirming your hips at the intense feeling that was too much for a young girl like you.

"You are feeding your delicious juices to your hungry big brother" Lucifer said looking up at you with a straight face. Then he went back to eating you out.

"Oh dad, brother please. Ahhhhh" you came with a scream, squirting your juices in Lucifer's face who swallowed every single drop.

"Mmm yummy. You are so sweet baby girl" Lucifer said and nuzzled your pussy.

 

 

 

"LUCIFER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Michael's voice echoed in the region of heaven and Lucifer shivered. "Nothing brother, I was just leaving" Lucifer fluttered like chicken about to be slaughtered and flew away. 

You sighed in relief, your big brother Michael will save you and then purify you from all sins.

"Hey little sister you okay?" Michael appeared and asked you. 

You were still lying naked with hands tied up and legs spread wide apart, completely displaying your pussy, wet with slick and spit.

"Untie me brother, I swear I didn't mean to commit sin, it was Lucifer" you tried to explain as Michael walked closer.

He sat between your thighs and pulled your legs further apart. "Yeah, lets blame it on Lucifer" he smirked and winked. 

"What?" You stared at him in shock.

"What what? Good little soldier has needs too" Michael smirked and shoved his cock inside your tongue fucked cunt.


	31. Chapter 31

Genevieve was out of town with her friends and little Dean was having a daddy-daughter day in with her daddy, Jared. 

They decided to play hide and seek.

It was Jared's turn to hide, so he asked Dean to count to ten. 

But Dean was a naughty girl, so she cheated and counted 1, 2, 3, 7, 8, 9, 10. 

She thought that daddy will never know. But Jared always knew. 

Dean finished her quick count and turned to go look for daddy, but Jared came out from his hiding wearing a serious face.

"Dean, what do you think you are doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm nothing" Dean pulled on her baby squirrel eyes and tried to cute her way out of it. 

But Jared wasn't having that. It's important to teach children what's right and wrong, otherwise they might choose the wrong direction when they grow up.

"Dean, I know you cheated and now you are lying to me?" Jared looked disappointed and that broke Dean's heart. "Sorry daddy" she said, pouting.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it, you need to be taught a lesson" Jared said, thinking about how to teach you.

"Daddy, I'll do anything, just don't be mad at me" Dean said with glassy eyes, her nose and lips were pink as if she was about to cry. 

"Anything?" Something twisted inside Jared's gut. _Anything._

"Yes daddy" Dean said, she would do anything to make her daddy happy.

"Okay then" Jared said and walked towards the front door. He checked whether it was properly locked from the inside or not. Then he locked the kitchen door as well. 

Dean just stood there and watched, as her daddy pulled down the curtain until the room was dark. 

Then he turned on dim lights.

The room looked beautiful, with a slight shade of bluish white light.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Dean asked, not understanding what her daddy was doing.

"Preparing for your punishment baby girl" he said with a sick smirk on his face.

"Are you gonna spank me?" Dean asked, "like mommy spanks me". 

"Not like mommy" Jared said trying hard to control his grin. 

"Then what are you gonna do daddy?" Dean asked, frowning her eyebrows in confusion.

"Come here Dean" Jared said after preparing the room and sitting on the couch.

Dean was scared, who knows how many spanks she was gonna get. 

She reluctantly went closer to him, but Jared grabbed her wrists and manhandled her on his lap. 

"Are you really sorry Dean?" Jared asked, looking straight into Dean's eyes.

"Yes daddy" she said truly, honestly.

"Would you do anything to make daddy happy?" Jared asked, his cock already getting hard because of Dean's closeness.

"I will daddy, please don't be angry. I will do anything for you. I love you daddy" Dean said, trying to convince her daddy that she is truly sorry. 

"Good girl. So now just relax and let daddy do whatever he wants to okay?" Jared raised an eyebrow questioningly waiting for her answer. 

"Yes daddy, anything you wanna do. Just don't hate me." 

Jared didn't need anymore invitation. 

He gently lifted Dean's little girl frock and gently parted her legs. 

Dean didn't struggle at all, trying to please her daddy.

Then Jared held on to her hips and rubbed his thumbs over her panty covered folds.

"Daddy, it tickles" Dean giggled and squirmed. 

Jared's eyes were locked on that tiny little cloth covered pussy. He gently grabbed her panty and pulled aside, swallowing hard. God Dean's pussy was beautiful. It was hairless and smooth and pink and so very pretty.

"Oh god" Jared moaned at the sight of Dean's pussy.

But Dean got worried, "What is it daddy? Are you okay?" She put her tiny little hands on his face and asked in worry.

"Things you do to me" Jared sighed and went back to feeling up Dean's pussy.

Dean was still confused. But the confusion soon turned into moans and whimpers when Jared started rubbing her clitoris. 

"Daddy, what... Ahhh" she moaned, not understanding how she was feeling. 

But Jared continued to rub her, until she was wet enough for his finger to sink inside. 

Dean pussy soaked up with slick in no time and Jared sank in his pinkie finger inside. 

Jared was so big that his pinkie was like a thin cock for Dean. She screamed when he entered, but Jared gave Dean enough time to adjust. He didn't wanna hurt his little girl.

"Daddy, it hurts... Ahhh" Dean whined.

"Shhh. It's okay baby, I got ya" Jared reassured and continued pushing in.

Dean's cunt was holding her daddy's finger like it's life depended on it. It squeezed and throbbed all around Jared's finger and he pulled out quickly. He was starting to confuse his finger with his cock and if he didn't pull out then he might blow his load, untouched.

Jared unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. 

"Woah daddy your pee pee is so big. It's so long and it's thicker than my arm" Dean said in surprise and Jared's cock gave an interesting twitch at that. 

"Oh yeah? Wanna feel you around it" Jared said and Dean just looked in confusion, trying to understand what her daddy wants.

Then suddenly, without any guidelines, she wrapped her tiny little, butter soft hands around his cock. 

And Jared was gone. He held back hard, to stop himself from blowing his load. Dean's hands were so soft. It was pure heaven. _Or hell._

"Suck it" Jared managed to speak, clenching his fingers into a tight fist. 

And Dean did, like a good girl she was.

She wrapped her lips around Jared's thick THICK cock and started sucking. No ball play, no teasing, just directly sucking. Her sucks were inexperienced and sloppy and the best fuckin' blowjob Jared's ever had.

Jared couldn't hold it anymore and he came inside Dean's mouth. 

She was taken by surprise.

Dean didn't know what that was in her mouth, but it came out of her daddy so she sucked and swallowed it up. Some of the cum dripped out of the corners of her mouth, but she licked it up as well.

Then Dean licked Jared's entire, foot long cock clean and looked up with her candy green eyes and adorable freckled face.

Jared was panting hard. He couldn't understand what just happened. This was the most intense orgasm he has ever felt, he didn't even know it was possible to feel such strong feelings. His pupils were blown wide and his heart rate was jumping at the feeling of his baby girl's warm mouth around his cock.

And then that naughty girl had to lick everything and swallow like it was the tastiest thing in the world. It's like she was trying to kill him.

"Are you feeling better daddy? Not mad at me anymore?" That innocent little slut asked. 

"I think I am gonna need around twenty minutes before we can get to the next part of your punishment" Jared said, still basking in his post orgasmic haze. 

"I am really enjoying this punishment daddy. From now on only you should punish me, don't let mommy spank me" Dean said and bend over to lick at daddy's cock again, like it was a lollipop.

Jared threw his head back as Dean continued worshiping his too sensitive cock.

"You are mine baby girl. No one touches you but me" Jared said, stroking Dean's hair as she continued her kitten licks.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 31

"Daddy, when will you punish me again?" Curious little Dean entered her daddy's room in the middle of the night holding her teddy close to her chest.

Jared was lying on the bed and watching TV. It was just a few hours ago when he let Dean suck him off secretly while Genevieve was in the kitchen, but little Dean couldn't sleep. She wanted to know what the next phase of the punishment was. 

Jared didn't wanna put Dean tiny little, sexually immature body through a penetration so he just let Dean suck him off. But that little whore always threw herself at him, she became more mischievous since she found out the way her daddy punishes her. Dean loved sucking daddy's pee pee and drink all his yummy creamy juices.

She couldn't sleep well tonight, she needed her punishment. Her mommy came home for the weekend, so Dean couldn't spend time with her daddy. But tonight she left again to go out on some business meeting. Dean had only one thing in her mind, the moment her mommy leaves she would ask her daddy to punish her. 

Dean was lying on bed when she heard her daddy come back home after dropping her mommy off at the airport. She couldn't wait for her daddy to freshen up and get into bed, tonight she was gonna get another taste of daddy's juices. 

Dean climbed into Jared's bed and sat between his legs. 

"Wanna get punished again babygirl?" Jared said, while gently sliding his thumb over her pouty, cock sucking lips.

"Yes daddy, I have been very naughty" Dean batted her eyelashes innocently and Jared's cock was hard in an instant.

Jared didn't have to say anything to Dean. She put her tiny little hand inside Jared's PJ's and pulled out her lollypop. 

She smiled at him and bend down to cover the head of his cock with her mouth. 

Jared let out a slight moan and rested his head against the headboard. "Oh god Dean" he gasped and stroked Dean's hair as she suckled his cock sloppily.

Jared was controlling so hard. No one NO ONE ever had this much effect on him. His little girl was the goddess Aphrodite in disguise or maybe she was Satan himself. No matter who she is, Dean is gonna be the death of him. Someday she might suck Jared's soul out of his cock. 

But then suddenly she stopped.

Jared opened his eyes and looked down at Dean. "Wha...?"

"Daddy, I want you to take me to the next phase of my punishment" Dean pulled her candy green eyes, she really wanted to know what the next phase included. 

Jared smirked and said "So eager to get fucked huh? In next phase I will put my pee pee inside your pussy".

Dean looked confused and Jared smiled at her innocence. 

"Do you really want me to take you to the next level?" Jared asked his little daughter.

"Yes" Dean replied immediately, looking straight into Jared's eyes. 

"Okay then" Jared smiled and picked Dean up. He laid her on the bed and spread her legs apart. 

Dean was wearing just a tiny little t-shirt and panty. Jared gripped her panty and pulled it down. Dean lifted her hips to help her daddy do whatever he wanted to do to her. 

"This is your pussy" Jared said slightly rubbing his thumb against her cunt. 

Dean's tight hole clenched at the slightest touch of her father and it didn't take a moment for her too young fuckhole to get wet. 

"And I am going to put my pee pee in here" Jared said pulling away his thumb and sinking in his pinkie finger. 

Jared had huge fingers, even his pinkie was like a little cock. But Dean was so wet because of her daddy's touch that Jared didn't even need lube to sink his pinkie in.

"Oh baby you are so wet for me" Jared moaned at the feeling of the hot and slick insides of Dean. She was so soft, so wet and so easy, all for him to use and fuck. But his baby girl was still too young to fuck. She was too tight. He could never do anything that might hurt his baby.

"Daddy please... Please put your pee pee inside me" Dean pressed against Jared's pinkie to get it in deeper. 

That little slut won't even let him think about NOT holding her down on the bed and fucking her senseless. 

Jared started confusing his pinkie with his cock and so he pulled out. 

Dean looked up to her daddy and pouted. 

Jared just wanted to fuck that pout off of her face, so that she couldn't pout anymore, just beg for more. 

But instead he buried his face in that wet cunt.

Dean threw her head back and gripped the sheets. "Oh daddy".

Jared licked her wet cunt, sucking in all of his daughter's juices. She tasted so good. Jared couldn't get enough of her. She was his lollypop.

Then suddenly Jared took her tiny little clit in his mouth and licked.

Dean couldn't take it anymore and screamed, "Daddy", squirting all over Jared's face. Jared came, all over his stomach and Dean's thighs. His baby girl's first orgasm pushed him on the edge and he came untouched.

Jared drank in every last drop of his little girl's cum and licked her clean.

"I am sorry daddy, I peed" Dean pouted and apologized honestly. She was so embarrassed for doing that, but she couldn't control herself.

Jared smirked and stared at her adorably embarrassed face.

"Looks like I might have to punish you for that as well".

Dean's face lightened up hearing this as Jared pulled Dean in for a long and intimate kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> Feel free to give me more ideas. :D  
> And leave comments and kudos.

You needed to be popular.

You _needed_ to be a cheerleader.

But this time the coach decided that the baseball team captain would choose the cheerleaders.

You were a nerdy kid, but you wanted the baseball team captain Sam to notice you. So you decided to impress him and get into the cheerleading team. You thought that maybe if you were popular enough, you might have a shot with tall, muscular, sexy Sam Winchester.

Well a thirteen year old girl can dream...

Sam was a high school senior and seventeen and you couldn't wait to get closer to him and talk to him about cheerleading. Then other things...

You went to the gym and showed your supercool moves (who are you kidding?) to Sam and another guy from the baseball team Benny. 

After all the girls showed their talent, the boys said that they will inform the new cheerleaders by WhatsApp. 

You couldn't sleep for the next two nights, waiting for his message but then you gave up thinking that _he_ chose someone else. It broke your heart but you already knew, deep in your heart, that their was no way in hell that Sam friggin' Winchester would notice you. 

You cried yourself to sleep.

You were in your deepest sleep when suddenly your phone buzzed.

You felt annoyed because your sleep got ruined but then suddenly you remembered.

_Oh god, oh god, please let this be him_

You held your phone close to your heart and prayed before checking the message. 

_My Love: Come to my house at 10:30 p.m. tomorrow night._

Aaahhhhhhh.....

You screamed burying your face in the pillow. 

SAM NOTICED YOU.

HE NOTICED YOU.

YOUR LOVE NOTICED YOU.

You couldn't breathe in excitement.

You couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

 

 

 

You were standing in front of the Winchesters mansion.

Butterflies tickled the insides of your tummy as you walked towards the door.

You took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

A few moments later the door opened and there _he_ was.

"Hi" he said, flashing his killer dimples to you and you were gone. A thin trail of drool, unconsciously rolled down the corner of your lips and you couldn't be more embarrassed.

"I uh... Oh god... I am so sorry" you quickly wiped your drool but Sam just looked more amused.

"It's alright. Come on in" he said, putting an arm around you and gently directing you inside.

Dreams do come true.

The house looked empty as Sam took you to his bedroom.

"So sweetheart, you wanna be a cheerleader huh?" He asked as you two sat on his bed.

"Yesss" you said, sounding a bit _a lot_ more desperate than you should. 

Sam chuckled at your excitement.

"Okay then, you just gotta impress me and Dean and if we think that you are good enough to satisfy us then you will be cheering for us in the next game" he said with a wink.

"I will do anything, I will show you my moves and you will be so impressed" you said making some stupid hand gesture that you thought was cool. Silly girl.

"Hey Sammy, who's this?" Dean entered the room checking you out from top to bottom.

"She wants to be a cheerleader" Sam told Dean with a smirk.

"Oh 'that so huh? Hey gorgeous" Dean said and you blushed. Two of the most sexiest boys you have ever seen are looking at you. You discretely pinched yourself to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

"So baby, you sure you wanna impress us?" Sam asked looking straight into your eyes.

You nodded vigorously, with your chin touching your chest.

"Okay then" Dean clapped his hands together and looked at Sam with a shit eating grin. "Let's do this".

You weren't so sure about what they wanted you to do, but you would do anything to get their attention. 

"Take off your clothes" said Sam.

You weren't sure what you heard but then got confirmed when the brothers started unzipping their pants.

Are you gonna loose your virginity tonight? Omg you would be the first of all your nerdy friends. 

You were gonna get fucked by Sam and Dean Winchester. 

Oh god.

Before you could start undressing your clothes, Sam grabbed you and picked you up while Dean yanked your skirt and panties down. They removed your shirt and bra and now you were completely naked.

Before you knew anything, you were on the bed on your back. 

Sam and Dean stared at your naked form with hungry eyes, as Sam spread your legs wide, exposing your virgin cunt.

"You wanna go first big brother?" Sammy asked Dean and offered your cunt to him. 

"I'll loosen her up for you Sammy" Dean said and shoved his cock inside your hole.

You were so wet with slick that you didn't need any preparation to take Dean's thick THICK cock.

He started slow, at first, giving your tight hole enough time to adjust. 

"Oh god little brother, you choose the tightest whores" he said and picked up pace, fucking your cunt greedily. 

You moaned at the unusual feeling. It was painful but had a different kind of pleasure, that you have never felt before. 

Dean's cock moved in and out of your cunt at a rough and vicious pace as you whined in pained pleasure. 

He was intentionally hitting your A-spot over and over again and it didn't even take a minute before you came all over his cock and the bed.

Your clenching inner muscles pushed Dean on the edge and he blowed his load inside your cunt. Warmth spread inside you as you went limp on the bed after your first ever orgasm.

Dean pulled out but they didn't keep you empty for long as Sam shoved his cock into your too sensitive hole.

And god was Sam big. 

He was huge, stretching your fucked loose cunt abnormally as you screamed in pain. 

Sam bent forward and kissed your lips gently, "I got you baby" he said reassuringly as he lazily fucked into your sloppy cunt.

Soon when he realized that you were a bit comfortable, he picked up pace and started fucking you ruthlessly. 

Wet, filthy sounds of Sam's cock fucking you through Dean's cum filled the room.

You came again.

Two back to back orgasm was too much for your inexperienced and preteen body so you passed out while Sam continued to fuck into your plaint body. 

"Feels good huh Sammy? Tight whore" Dean said, stroking his cock to hardness again.

"Yeah Dean, maybe we can loosen her up more if we both fuck her cunt together" Sam winked suggestively as he fucked harder.

"Oh hell yeah" Dean agreed.

Sam's cock twitched and he pumped your cunt full of his cum, adding to the mess already inside you.

"Let's ruin her cunt".


	34. Chapter 34

Chuck had a few boyfriends, a few girlfriends as well. He enjoyed his life a lot. Until today.

After so many years, Chuck found out that he has a daughter, you.

Your mom died and you had nowhere else to go. And foster homes weren't safe for little omega girls. So your daddy Chuck took you in.

You got along with your daddy very nicely, he bought you nice things so that you don't miss your mommy that much.

What you didn't know was that your daddy had his own plans. 

On your thirteenth birthday you had your first heat. Your panties were wet with slick and your entire body felt like burning. But there was nothing you could have done. You just laid on your bed, hoping that your heat would pass soon. 

You were tossing and turning on your bed when your daddy entered your room. 

"Hey baby girl, you okay?" Chuck asked you.

"I... Uh... Daddy" you said, not having much control on your body or mind.

This caught Chuck's attention. 

"Are you having your heat babygirl?" He asked, moving closer to you.

"Daddy... I... Daddy" you squirmed and spread your legs. The strong smell of alpha arousal was making you even more horny. "Daddy, please".

"Please what doll?" Chuck said, removing his belt and unzipping his jeans. While his eyes stayed locked on your leggings covered cunt. 

"Please..." You said, spreading your legs wider as an invitation to your daddy.

"You gotta tell me what you want baby?" Chuck said, sitting between your legs and tracing your cloth covered folds with his thumbs.

"Daddyyy please I need... I need you in me" you said, pressing against your daddy's thumb to get a bit more friction.

Your daddy didn't need anymore invitation. He pulled his rock hard cock out and lined it with your cloth covered cunt. 

He rubbed his cock against the slick wet, thin leggings, before pulling it and your underwear down. 

"Such a fuckin' cunt you are, dying to take daddy's cock inside your pussy" Chuck said, pulling your folds apart and sinking inside your tight, wet cunt.

"Such a whore, so wet, doesn't even need preparation" he said, shoving his thick cock inside your virgin cunt.

You screamed at the sudden intrusion, but it didn't bother your daddy as he kept fucking into you with a single minded, knot head idea of breeding. 

"So tight baby girl" he moaned and you squirmed, pressing against your daddy's cock, to take him deeper. 

He kept fucking into your slick pussy and soon you could feel a hard ball like something tugging at your cunt. 

It was your daddy's knot, that was filling you completely and stretching you more than your virgin cunt has ever been. 

"Oh daddy" you moaned, squirting all over the bed. 

Soon you could feel that your cunt was tied up with your daddy's knot as you were knotted. Then suddenly warmth covered your insides as your daddy blew his load inside you. 

"Oh god... Ahhh" you moaned.

"Yeah, moan my name" Chuck said hearing you moan god. "That's it girl, take my cum". 

Chuck bent over to capture your lips into a passionate kiss as he pumped another load of cum inside your sloppy cunt.

You couldn't be happier that your alpha daddy took you in.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 32

It's been a few days of tongue fucking and Dean was desperate as always. When will daddy put his pee pee inside her? No matter how naughty she is, all daddy does is put his fingers and tongue inside her little fuckhole.

But Dean needed to feel daddy's pee pee inside her cunt. 

It was Dean's birthday and mommy was still not there. She was out on her business trip, but she promised that she'll come before midnight. 

Other kids wait eagerly for their mommy to come for their birthday, but Dean was waiting for her daddy to cum inside her for her birthday. 

Jared promised his baby girl that he would put his pee pee inside her before her mommy comes back. 

Dean waited all day. 

Jared took a day off on her birthday and took her to the amusement park. They also went to see the jungle book and had delicious lunch, along with Dean's favourite cherry pie. But Dean was not satisfied. She didn't care about these things, all she wanted to do was stay at home between daddy's legs all day. But her annoying daddy was killing her patience, by making her wait. What if mommy comes home early? Just the thought was making her anxious. 

Finally they came back home and Dean rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She was so ready for her punishment. 

Dean put on her favourite, _daddy's favourite_ almost translucent spaghetti top and her pink lacy panty. She needed her daddy to be so horny that he can't hold back anymore. 

Jared showered as well. He was still having second thoughts about putting his little girl through penetration but Dean has been throwing herself at him and Jared can't control anymore. 

Jared put on his boxers and got comfy in his bed. 

Dean entered his room, holding her teddy as usual and got in the bed with him. 

She climbed the bed and sat between Jared's legs, pressing her back against Jared's hard cock. 

Dean made up her mind, tonight she won't let daddy cum, unless he cums inside her cunt. 

"Dean, aren't you gonna suck your lollypop?" Jared asked in confusion when Dean just sat there, without showing any interest in daddy's cock.

"Nope, I am not gonna do anything, you wanna cum? Do it inside me" Dean said, folding her arms against her chest and pouting. 

Jared smiled to himself, his baby girl is gonna withhold sex until he has sex with her. 

Jared didn't need anymore invitation, he manhandled his baby doll and laid her on his bed. Jared noticed the shit eating grin on Dean's face when she realized that finally daddy was gonna punish her. 

Jared smirked and pulled her lacy panty down. 

Dean spread her legs as soon as he removed her panty. 

She traced her folds and opened them, exposing her cunt to her extremely horny daddy. 

Jared's cock was pressing against his boxers and it didn't take long before his cock sprung out of the slit in his underwear. 

He saw Dean was extremely wet, he could see slick leaking out of her cunt. Just the thought of getting fucked by daddy was enough to get Dean, slut wet. Such a whore.

Jared put two fingers in Dean's cunt and quickly worked her open.

Dean was getting desperate as always and pushed her hips up, to take Jared inside, more.

Jared didn't wanna make his daughter _his dick_ suffer anymore so he pulled out his fingers and lined his cock against Dean's cunt. 

Dean was feeling anxious and excited and something very different. Then daddy decided to turn her anxiousness into pain and extreme pleasure by pushing in.

Jared slowly rolled his hips, letting Dean adjust to the intrusion and pushed forward. 

Dean screamed, grabbing the bed sheet tight as daddy slowly filled her up with his huge pee pee. 

Jared entered around two inches and could feel Dean's cervix already. Man Dean was still too young for this kind of crap. But Jared was too far gone to back out now. He pulled his cock, until only the cock head was caught inside Dean's cunt and shoved back in.

"Daddyyy" Dean screamed, grabbing Jared's thighs and digging her fingers in. Jared stilled to see if his baby girl was in too much pain. 

"Oh god, daddy more please" that little slut begged and pushed her hips up to take him deeper. 

Jared bit his lips hard at his little whore's pleading and fucked inside that tight little, wet fuckhole. 

He watched his thick cock spreading Dean's cunt open as he moved in and out of her.

Jared couldn't get his cock more than two inches inside that baby cunt but still it was much better than any other fuck he has ever had. His baby girl was born to take his cock. 

Like the sensation of fucking his little daughter wasn't enough, when he noticed blood along with slick covering his cock. 

He gave his baby doll, her first period. 

This pushed Jared on the edge and he came inside Dean with a scream.

Dean saw stars when thick warm ropes of her daddy's special juices filled her up. It was much better than drinking those delicious juices. Warmth painted her insides as she passed out from her intense orgasm.

Dean wasn't the only one who fell asleep after having an orgasm. Jared couldn't keep his eyes open either.

No one, not a single person ever made him pass out. Except his daughter did, today.

Jared fell asleep on top of Dean, with his cock still buried inside his daughter, locking all the cum, blood and slick inside.


	36. Chapter 36

The summer hiatus just began and after eight long months, you were gonna have your daddy with you. 

You were so happy, now you and daddy can spend quality time together, have ice creams and pie together. 

Everything was perfect. 

Jensen came back home after wrapping up season 11. He was very eager to see you, his baby girl, after eight months. 

Your mommy had to leave with her friends on a business trip. But you didn't mind because you didn't need anyone else when daddy was here. 

You thought about spending time with daddy all day. Even Sammy and Adam were happy because their daddy was returning today too. You couldn't wait to get home. 

 

 

You rushed back home as soon as school was over. 

You figured daddy brought you several gifts from Vancouver so you rushed to his room. 

Jensen was in the shower so you decided to open his bag and see what he got you. 

There was nothing.

Jensen had a few sets of clothes and pictures of you. 

He didn't get you anything so you felt a bit sad, but seeing that your daddy only had pictures of you and not your mommy made you swell with pride. 

You heard the shower stop, so you quickly put back everything and closed the bag, pretending like you don't know that he didn't get you anything. 

_Little did you know that your daddy was way ahead of you._

"Hey doll" Jensen came out of his bathroom wearing a towel low around his waist. 

You just pouted and crossed your arms, sitting on the bed.

"Awww my baby mad at me because I didn't get her anything?" Jensen spoke, pulling his lower lip out and mirroring your pout. 

"Hmm" you looked the other way when he gently touched your cheek with his fingers.

"What if I say I did get you something?" Jensen said sitting next to you and your face brightened up hearing this. 

"What? Really daddy?" You jumped up on his lap, unknowingly rubbing your uniform covered ass against his towel covered cock. 

Jensen gasped, "I will take you to the mall and buy you whatever you want" he said, swallowing hard and trying to thaw his erection a bit by thinking about Metatron. 

"Thank you daddy, but you didn't get anything for me from Vancouver?" You pouted again.

"Baby I didn't get time for shopping, I mean I could've stayed there one more day and got you something but I... I was really missing you so I came straight home" Jensen said, remembering all the nights he spent thinking about his baby girl and jerking off to the idea of fucking you. _Oh god. METATRON METATRON._

"Oh daddy I missed you too. I don't need anything, I am glad you are back" you said, hugging him close and kissing his cheeks. 

Jensen's breathing increased as he hugged you back, oh god he missed you so much. 

"Daddy are you sick?" You asked pulling back and feeling concerned for your father as he was breathing heavily. 

"No baby girl, I am just tired" he replied. 

"Oh do you want me to give you a belly rub? I always feel better when mommy gives me belly rubs. It always gives me chills" you said. 

"Well you could make me feel better but... " Jensen said, feeling his cock harden again as he thought about how nice it would feel if you gave him a cock rub. 

"Nothing. Go to your room, we'll go shopping tomorrow okay?" He got up and walked towards the wardrobe to get his PJ's out. 

You followed him and grabbed him from behind. Since you were so small, your face reached his ass and your arms were wrapped around his hips. The lock of your fingers was slightly rubbing his towel covered cock which made him gasp. 

"Oh god" he moaned pressing against your fists. 

You gently released him and asked, "Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight? Please" you pouted and batted your eyelashes as your daddy turned to look at you. 

"Sure baby" he said, trying to even out his breathing. 

"Yayyy" you rushed to your room to get out of your uniform and take a quick shower. 

You put on your pink hello kitty t-shirt and a white lace panty with kung fu panda on it and went back to your daddy's room. 

He was reading a book when you entered. Jensen was not wearing any t-shirt just PJ bottom. "Hey darling" he said, as you climbed up on his bed. 

You got under the covers and cuddled closer to him. He wrapped his arm around your tiny shoulder and pulled you close. 

"So baby, how was your day" Jensen asked.

"Today Sam found a bunny in the school garden and then Jo and I put ribbons on it" you told your kindergarten stories excitedly as he gently stroked your hair and neck. 

"And daddy, how was your work?" You asked after finishing your bunny story.

"Well, it was good. We filmed, we ate, we put on make up and filmed again" he said looking bored and frustrated. "It would have been a lot more fun if you would have been there."

This lightened you up, daddy does love you the most. 

"I missed you too daddy" you said, resting your head on his shoulder. 

"I doubt it" Jensen said to himself but you heard it.

"What? Why would you say that?" You asked, feeling confused about why your daddy will doubt that you missed him?

"Nothing" Jensen said and turned on the TV, trying to dismiss the conversation. 

"Daddy, what's wrong?" You asked, grabbing Jensen's face in your tiny little hands. 

"Nothing baby girl, everything is just fine" he said, trying to reassure you but you really didn't believe him.

Your eyes watered, "Did I do something wrong? Punish me daddy but don't be mad at me" you said looking at him from under your eyelashes. 

Your wet eyes were breaking Jensen's heart. "No baby, I could never be mad at you" he said pulling you close to his heart. "I just... I can't really... I just" he stalled.

"What is it daddy? Please tell me. I'll do anything to make you happy" you said. 

"Baby, I spent eight months without you and I missed you so much that my pee pee hurt" Jensen said.

You frowned in confusion, how can missing someone make your pee pee hurt?

"What do you mean daddy?" You asked innocently and your innocence went straight to your daddy's cock. 

"My pee pee loves you too and he missed you so much, will you kiss it better?" Jensen said, biting his lower lip, hoping that you would say yes.

"Of course daddy" you said and sat between his spread legs. Then without asking you put your hands inside his PJ's and pulled his aching hard cock out. 

"Woah daddy, your pee pee is so big. I saw Adam's pee pee once but it was tiny, yours is huge and why is it so hard?" You asked, fascinated with your daddy's cock.

"Because it's filled with love baby girl. It missed you so much that the love got stored in it and if you kiss and suck it then all the love will come pouring out" Jensen explained, pushing a strand of hair on the back of your ear. He leaned forward to kiss your forehead, "Will you make me feel good baby girl?"

"Of course daddy" you said and pecked the precum dripping cockhead. Then without warning you wrapped your lips around your daddy's cock. 

It was too big to fit in your tiny mouth, so you could only manage to get the head inside. Then you started suckling it, like it was the tastiest popsicle you have ever had.

You continued suckling, unaware of what you were doing to your daddy.

Jensen fingers curled up into fists as he gripped the bed sheet tight. Your mouth was so warm, so wet, so tight around his cock. It felt even better than how he imagined it would, on those lonely nights away from you and in his dreams. 

You were messy and sloppy but it was the best damn blowjob Jensen has ever received. No one, not even your mom was ever good enough. It was always just you, whom Jensen truly cared about. He loved you more than anything, and having your lips wrapped around his cock was gonna be the death of him. 

Jensen knew he wasn't gonna last long.

"Oh god" he moaned, throwing his head back and gripped the sheets tighter. 

His lips parted as he looked down at you to see his cock disappear between your innocent cock sucking lips. 

You looked up at him unconsciously and he was gone. 

As soon as your eyes met while you continued suckling, he came biting his lips, flooding your mouth with copious amounts of cum. 

You swallowed every last drop.

Jensen threw his head back and went limp as you released his cock with a pop after licking it clean.

"Daddy, I loved drinking your love, when can I have more?" You asked innocently.

"Give me around forty minutes baby, more love coming your way" he said before leaning towards you and pulling your lips into a passionate kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay people maybe I went a bit overboard with this chapter. 
> 
> Jensen, Jared and Misha are way out of character in this and they are douchebags in this chapter. 
> 
> So read this chapter by assuming that J2M are bad guys. 
> 
> Future chapters will be a much better PWPs with better versions of our boys.
> 
> I apologize if this chapter offends you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> How's it going?  
> Let me know whether you are liking these one shots or not.
> 
> Don't forget to give me more ideas.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

It was your first con and you were so excited to meet your favourite stars Jared, Jensen and Misha. 

It was your thirteenth birthday and your parents allowed you to go to HousCon since the convention was not so far away from your house. 

So here you are at HousCon waiting to get your picture taken with the boys. 

Just when it was your turn, the boys asked for a break and left to go to the green room to relax and have a cup of coffee.

You were informed that the photo session will resume in an hour. You couldn't wait that long, you had to see the boys and get your hug and photographs then return back home for your birthday party.

So you decided to sneak into the green room and see if you can get them to take a few selfies with you.

 

 

 

You sneaked past security and peeked into the room where J2M were relaxing.

They weren't drinking coffee, but were sipping on their whiskey. The boys were enjoying their drinks and laughing about random stuff.

You thought it might be better if you just wait for your turn outside. Your daddy hated it when you interrupted him during his drinking parties with his friends so you thought that Jared, Jensen and Misha might too.

You were about to turn and leave when suddenly Jared saw you.

"Wow, who might you be?" He asked you walking closer to you and you panicked.

"I... I didn't mean to disturb you guys. It's just that... Umm it's my birthday today and I was hoping I could uh... get a few selfies with you guys". You asked him as he came a bit too close to you.

His breath was reeking whiskey as he looked at you from top to bottom.

"I'll wait outside" you turned but Jared grabbed your wrist. "Oh come on now, it's your birthday. We should give you a present" he pulled you closer and pressed your hips against his jeans covered cock. 

You just had sex education in school last month so you knew what a hard penis is and how sex works, but you were too young to be comfortable about it.

"I... I have to go" you struggled a bit but soon Jensen and Misha came and the three of them dragged you to the bathroom. 

Before you could do anything, Jared tore your clothes off and Jensen used their ties and tied your arms and legs together, keeping your legs well parted and holes well exposed. 

"Please... Please let me gooo" Misha tied his handkerchief into a knot shoved it in your mouth and tying it up behind your head. It worked as a gag and you couldn't scream anymore. 

They laid you on the platform next to a basin, so that your cunt was at the perfect fucking height. 

You tried to struggle but it just earned you a slap on your clit.

"Who's turn first?" Jared asked with a filthy grin. 

"I'll go" Misha said, pulling his cock out of his pants. It was hard and long and was dripping precum. 

Jared poured some whiskey on your cunt so that you were wet enough and Misha pushed in.

He didn't bother preparing your thirteen years old virgin cunt and just fucked into your pussy ruthlessly. 

It was extremely painful at first but soon your pussy started releasing slick and loosened up a bit around Misha's cock. 

Your struggles turned into moans of pleasure when Misha's thrusts increased.

He came deep inside you and fucked a few more times, trying to push his cum as deep as it would go. 

Then he pulled out and wiped his cum covered cock on your thighs, leaving a shiny cum trail, making you feel like a whore.

 

Jensen was next, he was almost as thick and long as Misha but a bit gentle. He lazily fucked into you, savouring the warm and sticky, cum filled cunt around his cock.

"Wow, what a nice hole to fuck and fill. I needed this stress relief after taking selfies with so many crazy fans" his thrusts increased and he slammed inside you. You could feel his hot cum swirling inside your already used pussy, mixing with Misha's cum. 

He pulled out and a hot trail of mixed cum leaked out of your hole. 

You felt filthy, used. Your cunt was loose and destroyed. But no one could ever be loose enough for the big moose.

Jared came forward and pulled his foot long and fist thick cock out of his jeans. 

You started panicking in your gag as you saw the girth and length of that thing. 

"Shhh, relax baby" Jared patted your head and bend over to kiss your forehead. "You will be fine as long as you don't struggle, okay?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Then without giving a damn about your filthy, used cunt he pushed in.

God he was so big, much bigger than Misha or Jensen and way more rough.

He pounded into your slut hole, using you like a fuck toy. 

"Oh, so warm and wet. This hole is just made to fuck into. What an amazing whore you are... Ahh" he fucked so hard that your entire body started shivering and you squirted. Blood and slick covering his cock as he pumped his cum deep inside you, adding to the mess left by his buddies. 

 

Jared pulled out and they watched a thin trail of pink sticky liquid, mixture of cum and blood, trickle out of your cunt.

"I have to pee" Jared said so innocently like a little boy who came into the toilet just to pee. 

He picked up his half full bottle of whiskey and pressed the neck of the bottle to your cunt. He turned it upside down and emptied the whiskey into your cunt. 

You felt the whiskey enter your hole and swirl around your insides and leak out of the side of the bottle. They watched in fascination as your cunt got cleaned up with whiskey.

They something happened that you weren't expecting, Jared pulled the bottle away and placed it in front of his cock head. Then he peed into the bottle. 

Yellow fluid filled up the bottle of whiskey as Jared peed in it for ages. 

After he was done, he winked at Jensen and Misha who were watching in excitement and pressed the full bottle against your cunt again. 

You tried to get away but Jared held your throat and kept you in place as he emptied his piss inside your cunt. 

Jensen and Misha cheered him and watched you with wild eyes as Jared continued to empty his load into you. 

You couldn't keep it in and the hot piss trickled down your thighs, dripping onto the toilet floor. The tinkling sound was filthy and you felt completely debauched. 

Once the bottle was empty, Jared put the bottle in the dustbin. 

They tucked themselves in and left as Jared said, "Break's over", leaving you there naked and used like the filthy little bitch you were.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is 20,  
> John is 46,  
> Jo is 13.

Harvelles got a lead on a hunt so they decided to close the road house for a couple of days and send thirteen years old Jo to live with the Winchesters.

John and Sam just returned to the bunker after clearing out a vampire nest in Wisconsin so they decided to take a few days off. 

Dean and Cas were out on another hunt in Iowa so the Harvelles left Jo with Sam and John in the bunker.

 

 

 

Jo was just finished watching Doctor who - Clara Oswin marathon on Netflix, so she decided to take a shower and hit the sack. 

After the warm shower, she put on her tiny pink panties and a white t-shirt and got into bed, when suddenly her door opened. 

"Hey Jo" Sam smirked and entered her room.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" She asked him as he moved closer to the bed.

"Just wanted to check up on you" he looked at her t-shirt covered braless breasts and other parts of her that were not covered by the sheets.

"I am fine" she said and laid down on the bed. 

"Come on Jo, you know I care about you. I care about you a lot, just let me make you feel better" Sam replied getting under the covers with her. 

"I am still mad at you. Mom and dad would've taken me to the hunt with them but you had to interfere and mind wash them into believing that it was too dangerous for me" she turned away from him and pouted. 

"Come on baby" Sam gently touched her shoulder and tried to turn her towards him, but she shrugged.

"Fine, I'll take you with me to the next hunt" Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Jo smiled and climbed on Sam's lap. 

"Really" Sam replied, pulling her lips into a rough kiss.

"I knew you were gonna fuck me when you told mom to leave me with you guys" Jo replied when they pulled back. 

"Yup. You are just made to get fucked, you little bitch" he laid her on the bed and held her panties aside. 

He buried his face into her wet cunt and licked and sucked on her clitoris. Then Sam shoved his tongue inside her pussy and fucked her a few times.

Jo moaned and squirmed under Sam, as he licked her cunt.

Sam decided she was loose enough to fuck so he sat up and pulled his big, _really big_ cock out. 

"Oh yeah" Jo moaned as Sam lined his cock with her tongue fucked cunt. 

He shoved his entire cock inside Jo's cunt and held, allowing Jo's inner walls to adjust around his big cock. 

Jo moaned at the painful pleasure of the stretch. "Oh come on move you big moose"

Sam didn't need anymore permission, he started moving and fucked Jo's cunt with a punishing rhythm.

Sam's cock slid in and out of Jo's slick pussy and hit her A spot again and again. Squishing sounds filled the room as Sam continued fucking into the thirteen years old cunt. 

His movements got rougher and he was almost on the edge. 

"Hey you gotta pull out, don't cum inside me" she said but like Sam was gonna listen to her. He came deep inside her and fucked her a couple more times especially hitting her cervix and pushing his cunt deep inside her uterus.

He pulled out and tucked himself inside, then he walked out of the room like nothing happened. 

 

 

 

Jo basked in the post orgasmic haze and fell asleep.

 

 

 

She woke up a few hours later and god was she thirsty. 

 

Her cunt was still slick with Sammy's cum and her panties were wet but she couldn't care less. 

She got out of her room, wearing just her panties and that threadbare t-shirt and walked down to the kitchen. 

John was sitting there with a bottle of whiskey when Jo entered the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and guzzled an entire bottle of water. 

She placed the empty bottle back inside the fridge and closed the door. Before she could turn to leave, she felt two hands grabbing her boobs from behind. 

"What are you doing down here sweetheart?" John asked and suckled on her neck, while gently squeezing her breasts like they were ripe plum.

Jo moaned as John found the sweet spot behind her right ear.

"You know, kids should be asleep by now. You are such a bad girl" he bit hard enough to leave a hickey.

Jo threw her head to the side, giving him more access to her long, creamy white neck.

John took Jo's cloth covered nipples between his index finger and thumb, pressing gently. Jo moaned loudly and pressed her breasts against his fingers like a wanton whore.

"Did you come here to pleasure daddy?" He asked.

"Yes... Ahh" she moaned, pressing her neck against John's mouth. 

"A dirty girl like you needs to get punished" he picked her up and carried her to the dining table. 

He laid her on it on her breasts, so that her panty covered holes were exposed to him. 

Jo pressed her cheek on the table when John pulled the panties down her thighs, exposing her cunt and asshole. 

She felt so ashamed when she realized that her cunt was still dripping Sam's cum.

"Oh did my son fuck you?" John's eyes brightened with pride. "That's my boy" he replied when she nodded.

"Fuckin' whore like you doesn't need preparation" he pulled his cock out and directly shoved into her used cunt.

Jo released a slutty moan as John used her cunt viciously. "Fuckin' used bitch, just looking for a cock to stuff you full" he pounded into her cunt, digging his nails in her baby soft ass cheeks.

Jo grabbed the side of the table as John pounded her cunt. Squishing sound of cock moving through copious amounts of Sam's cum, his precum and slick filled the kitchen. 

"You are so loose, whore" he pounded harder, "Who did you loose your virginity too? I am sure Sammy wasn't the first for a whore like you" he fucked her with a punishing rhythm. 

"Did your daddy fuck you or did you let random hunters bend you over the pool table and fuck your cunt?" His thrusts increased and he came inside her without waiting for her answer.

John cum mixed with his son's inside Jo's loose cunt. He fucked a few more times, pushing their mixed cum inside Jo's uterus. Then he pulled out.

He slapped Jo's plump ass and said, "Go to bed kid, it's way past your bedtime".


	39. IMPORTANT NOTE

PEOPLE I WANT TO CLEAR SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS. THESE WORKS ARE COMPLETELY FICTION AND HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH REAL LIFE. SO DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I WRITE THIS STUFF FOR YOUR PLEASURE MEANS THAT I ACTUALLY BELIEVE IN THESE THINGS. 

I AM COMPLETELY AGAINST INCEST, UNDERAGE AND RAPE IN REAL LIFE.

THIS IS JUST FANTASY AND FOR READING PURPOSE ONLY.

DON'T USE YOUR MINDS TOO MUCH.

IF IT BOTHERS YOU THEN HIT BACK.


	40. Chapter 40

As Sam and Dean's little sister and John's daughter, you were adored by everyone. Your daddy and your big brothers loved you more than anything. You meant the world to them. 

Not just to them, everyone loved you. After all you kept their cocks warm. 

Your daddy would leave you at the roadhouse whenever he and your big brothers went out for hunts. Since you were too young to go on hunts so Ellen took care of you and you took care of the passers by hunters' needs.

Every day after breakfast, you would go down to the backroom and lie down on the breeding bench, hoping to get fucked by strangers.

As hunters came by, they downed a couple of beers, had some pretzels and blowed their loads inside your cunt. 

Sometimes when it was an off day, you would get like five to ten loads in your holes. But most of the days you would manage to get around twenty to thirty loads.

Hunters loved releasing their stress by using your holes. One by one big and gruff hunters would come to slide their cocks inside your tight little fourteen years old cunt and use you for their pleasure. 

By the end of the day, your cunt would be gaping wide and dripping with copious amounts of stranger's cum. 

Sometimes Jo would get horny after watching you take cocks after cocks so she would get up on the breeding bench with you and press her pussy against your mouth. You would lick her clit until she came all over your face.

But you enjoyed it more when rough, huge and sick fuckers came to the roadhouse and gave you the nasty treatment you deserved. 

Sometimes, instead of taking turns they would fit two or three cocks in that sloppy cunt of yours. After they were done, your cunt will be loose and well fucked and completely useless.

Sometimes when uncle Bobby would come to the roadhouse, he would bring Rumsfeld with him. After uncle Bobby was done using your cunt and you were loose enough, he would let Rumsfeld knot you.

Rumsfeld was a huge dog, bigger than any of the men who fucked you. Well not bigger than your daddy and Sammy, but his knot compensated for that.

Rumsfeld would fuck your cunt roughly with the mindless instinct to breed and knot the bitch under him. You would moan and scream at the extreme stretch, and the pained pleasure would make you cum. 

You would whimper at the emptiness when Rumsfeld knot would go down and his cock would slip out of your hole. 

No one would fuck you that night after Rumsfeld was done with you because you would be too loose for them to feel anything around their cocks. 

Ellen would put a plug inside your cunt, locking up the mixed cum of various men and the dog. Then she would wash you, making sure to get the cum off of your body, except for what was locked inside your bitch cunt.

Then when your daddy and big brothers would return, they'll use your cunt to blow off some stress in your holes. 

They'll take you back to the bunker and fuck your holes. 

Sammy would shove his big moose cock inside your cunt, which is bigger than Rumsfeld's knot, and fuck you senseless. He would roughly pound into your cunt, using you like a fuck toy.

Dean would be a bit gentle and he would fuck you with a snails pace, relishing the feeling of Sammy's cum inside your cunt.

But your daddy is the best fucker.

You love the feeling of your daddy's cock, parting your cunt just right and hitting your A spot perfectly. He would rub your clitoris as well and pound into your cunt. 

His thick cock would stretch you perfectly while moving in and out of your raw and oversensitive, used cunt.

He would cum inside you, digging his nails in your pale hips, leaving crescent shaped nail marks. You would feel his warm, sticky cum mix with Sam and Dean's cum and paint your inner walls. 

Then he would slowly pull out and watch their mixed cum drip out of your loose whore hole. 

They loved you more than anything. You were their most priced possession.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Next chapter will be female / reader so I wanted to ask you whether you want one on one girl or gangbang?  
> Lemme know, I'll write accordingly. :D

You just came back home from school and since it was hiatus so daddy was there to greet you at the door. 

"Welcome home sweetheart" Jensen said with a smile and you jumped into your daddy's open arms. "I missed you daddy" you nuzzled your nose on his chest. 

"I missed you too baby" he gently pulled his face towards you and you reciprocated. The two of you shared a passionate kiss on the lips. 

"Daddy, where's mommy?" You asked, noticing that mommy wasn't there to greet you.

"Mommy is out with aunt Gen, aunt Megan and aunt Mack for their girls day out" he said, picking you up and carrying you in after closing the door. 

You wrapped your legs around daddy's waist and held him close as he carried you in. 

"So daddy, does that mean I get to eat your love, now that mommy is not around" you asked innocently, hoping that your daddy would say yes. You never got to spend alone time with your daddy. It has only been a couple of times when you actually got to taste your daddy's love and you enjoyed it so much. You loved making your daddy happy.

"Oh baby you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to ask. My love for you is still inside me and I couldn't get it out because your mother was here. Can't wait for you to suck and lick it out doll" he kissed your forehead and took you in to the bathroom. "Lets get you cleaned up doll." 

He carried you to the bathroom and put you down. He grabbed a stool and sat on it, pulling you between his legs. 

"So how was your day?" He asked and started unbuttoning your school uniform shirt. 

"I kicked Terk's ass because he was bullying Adam. He ran home crying. That little jerk" you bragged. "And today we had cherry pie for lunch, it was so delicious. Adam gave me his pie because I saved him from that bully. So I had two pies" you raised two fingers and said proudly.

Jensen just smiled as you kept on speaking, and continued to undress you, taking off your clothes one by one. 

You were completely naked now and Jensen started taking off his own clothes. You kept blabbering as he undressed himself. 

Jensen filled the tub so that he and his baby can take a bubble bath together. 

He picked you up and got into the water. You were done bragging about your day and you noticed how hard your daddy was. "Woah daddy, your pee pee never ceases to amaze me. It's so big" you wrapped her tiny hands around the fat and long cock, spreading soapy water on it. 

"Baby, today I want you to do something else" Jensen said and you furrowed your eyebrows, "What daddy? I'll do anything for you."

"I want you to put my pee pee inside yours" Jensen said, hoping that you would say yes. "I want you to ride me."

"Ride you? How?" You were confused about it. Your hole was too small to take something this big. 

"Come here" he pulled you on his lap so that his aching cock was rubbing against your folds. Jensen poured some body wash on his fingers and lathered them properly. Then he started rubbing his fingers gently against your folds. 

He rubbed his thumb in circular motion over your clit, while twisting and entering his pinkie inside your cunt. 

Jensen gave you enough time to adjust to his pinkie. He could never imagine hurting his baby girl. 

You grabbed your daddy's shoulders and tried to get him in deeper. You were just three years old so you're too young to feel an orgasm but it felt so good. Your daddy was pressing against your inner walls and the special spots deliberately, shooting sparks of pleasure in your body. 

"Daddy, it feels so good. Ahhh" you moaned when Jensen rubbed your clit a bit harder. 

He pulled his finger out and poured some more body wash. You weren't producing any slick because you were so young, so Jensen needed more body wash as lube. 

He slicked up your cunt and slipped in two fingers. 

The soapy water of the tub was also helping with slicking up your passage. 

Jensen continued to twist and scissor his fingers inside your cunt, while you just went limp against your daddy's shoulder. Little you got tired and spent out because of the unusual full feeling. You let her daddy do whatever he wanted, while you just rested your head against his shoulder and took it like a good little daddy's girl.

Jensen added another finger and decided that you were loose enough to take his cock. He poured a butt load of body wash on his cock and slicked it up, nice and smooth. "Baby, I think you are ready" he said gently rubbing your naked back.

You lifted your head up and balanced yourself on your knees so that your daddy's pee pee was touching your entrance. 

Jensen guided his slick cock to the sinful little cunt and slowly sunk in after touching and rubbing the entrance for a moment. 

You screamed at the sudden breach. Your daddy was huge and his cock was spreading you so wide. Jensen waited and let your cunt adjust around the head of his cock.

That was all that got in. You were already stuffed full, just by taking the head in your cunt. 

Jensen was already on the edge as he waited your cunt to adjust around him. Your inner muscles were hugging your daddy's cock head so delightfully. The warm and wet heat was clenching sinfully around him, squeezing his soul out of his cock.

You tried to raise your hips and move, since you knew that your daddy liked it when you moved her mouth up and down his cock. 

The moment you raised a bit and got down again, Jensen was gone. He came biting his lips and digging his fingers in your hips. 

You felt the warmth of your daddy's love filling up and sloshing around in your cunt. If you thought that eating his love was the best feeling then you were so wrong. This was a billion times better. 

You kept moving up and down, riding your daddy through his orgasm, sucking in every single drop of his love inside your cunt. 

Then Jensen pulled you off of his cock. It was too much to take, his cock was painfully sensitive. 

He seated you on his lap, avoiding his limp cock and pressed his lips against yours. 

"I love you so much doll" he said pulling back. 

"I love you too daddy" you replied. "I loved doing it, can we do it again?" You asked hopefully. 

"Yes baby, we will definitely do it again" Jensen leaned closer to you to kiss your pale, soapy neck. 

"I will send your mom on a vacation so that we can spend the rest of the hiatus together" he said between kisses. 

"Yaayy" you couldn't be happier. You hugged your daddy, squeezing his almost half hard again cock between your stomachs.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> Finally I wrote the girl gang bang. :D  
> This is the first time I wrote lesbian sex.  
> Let me know whether you liked it or not.  
> And gimme more ideas, unusual crazy ideas, for the future chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love you all. <3
> 
> ~Clara~

Your mommy laid you down on your very sophisticated breeding bench. It was comfortable and it help your body completely, slightly tilting towards the top so that your cunt stays risen. This way all the slick and cum would stay inside.

You were comfortably laid on your back, with your legs spread wide open and arms above your head. Your mommy, Ellen locked the belts, hence locking your arms and legs in that position. 

You were buck naked, with your pussy dripping slick. You were a bitch in heat, just waiting to get fucked and used by multiple hunters.

_It was your regular routine. Every morning after breakfast, you would present your holes to random hunters so that they could fuck your holes and fill you up with cum. They believed you were the beautiful goddess of sex Aphrodite. They filled you up with cum, as an offering, so that your blessings would stay with them when they were hunting. One time a newbie hunter decided not to fuck you because he thought that you were too young for this, after all you were just a twelve years old, with a hole of an old, used whore. He ended up with a broken leg._

You waited for hunters to come and touch your feet for blessings, then fuck and fill you up with their cum.

But today it was gonna be different.

"Baby, today a new group of hunters are graduating from their training and are going on their first salt and burn in Wisconsin. I need you to bless them good, okay?" Your mommy informed you.

"Of course mommy" you smiled and replied with that sweet, innocent voice. It was so ironic, coming out of a dirty whore like you. 

You waited for big cocks, but instead came Jo, Charlie and Missy. 

You looked at your mommy, slightly confused, not that you were complaining about the three gorgeous young ladies walking towards you.

"Yes, today they are gonna worship you" Ellen replied and walked towards the bar counter to clean up. 

All three of them touched your feet and proceeded to pleasure you. They quickly stripped themselves off of their clothes and took position. 

Charlie had a certain fascination with your ass. She slid her hands under your body, to cup your ass while burying her face in your cunt. She licked and suckled the sweet, heavenly juices of your cunt, while Jo climbed the bench to sit on your face. 

Missy, the baby of the group, covered one of your nipple with her warm mouth. She kissed and suckled on it until it was abused red and swollen. She dropped soothing kisses all over your breasts and sucked a couple of hickeys too. When your pale breast was completely covered in red marks, she moved to the other breast to give it equal treatment. 

Your breathing hitched as the girls used you. It was your first time, getting fucked by girls and you couldn't even imagine how good it felt.

Charlie pulled out a nice and long, purple coloured two faced dildo and put one end in her cunt. She lined the end, hanging out of her cunt with your tongue fucked pussy and slowly pushed in. 

Charlie started snapping her hips forward in hard, rough thrusts. Who would've thought that the cute little nerd made out of sun shines and rainbows would be so kinky and rough. 

She continued to thrust into your cunt, while you struggled to breath as Jo's wet cunt rubbed against your mouth and nose. You sucked all the juices Jo released in your mouth as she came with a loud groan. 

As Jo got off of the bench, Missy replaced her. She was done with marking and ruining your beautiful pale breasts. Your oversensitive breasts were sore and covered in scratches and bite marks now. Missy dropped a couple of soothing kisses on the sore nipples, before climbing on the bench and pressing her wet folds against your mouth. 

She came way too soon, with the slightest flick of your tongue against her clit. 

Charlie's thrusts increased and she kept on hitting your A-spot, making you cum all over the breeding bench. Charlie removed the dildo and pressed your cunts together, rubbing her clitoris against your oversensitive ones. She came soon, her cum seeping into your cunt. 

After they were done using you, each of them kissed your lips and touched your feet before leaving for their first hunt. 

Your mom was done cleaning up the counter and she walked towards your slick covered, used body. 

She leaned in close to kiss your lips before picking up Charlie's purple dildo. 

You weren't surprised when your mommy unzipped her jeans to put the dildo in her cunt. You weren't surprised at all when your mommy pushed inside your oversensitive, raw opening.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fiction.  
> Don't get your panties in a twist.  
> This chapter has nothing to do with any real life characters.

"Hey doll, today I have a surprise for you" Jensen smiled, picking you up and seating you on his lap. 

"What is it daddy? Are you gonna put love in me in a new position?" You asked innocently while wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

"Baby, you love uncle Jared right? And Sammy?" He asked you.

"I love uncle Jay, but Sammy just annoys me. You know yesterday he started crying when his Cindy sunshine doll broke. He is such a sissy pants" you rolled your eyes and continued "I had to give him my lollypop to console him" you sighed, what would Sammy do without you.

Jensen smiled, "See? Sammy needs you so much" you rolled your eyes like it was so obvious, "Duh! Without me he won't survive a day at school"

Jensen always loved watching his three years old little girl boasting about her badass achievements. 

"I wanted to tell you that uncle Jared loves you too" Jensen said, watching your face closely to see if you understand. You didn't.

"I know daddy, he always brings me ice creams and pies" you responded with a smile. 

"Baby, he loves you as much as I do. He needs to release his love inside you. Would you help?" Oh god, please say yes.

"Okay daddy, whatever you say" you replied.

"And uh... I also wanted to ask you, umm do you think you can... Maybe teach Sammy about lovemaking?" Jensen bit his lips, praying that you would say yes.

"Who else is gonna teach him if not me?" You snorted. 

_Even though Sammy was a year older than you, you were still much more mature._

Jensen gasped in pleasure. 

"So Sammy can watch while uncle Jared and I fuck... I mean show you how much we love you?" Jensen asked one last time.

"Yes daddy" you replied and leaned in to kiss your daddy's lips. 

 

 

"Hey J Bird" Jared greeted you with your nickname, later that evening. "Uncle Jay!" You jumped in his open arms. He picked you up and hugged you tight.

"Hey" Sammy said, he was standing next to his father. "Hi Sammy, you ready to learn from your sensei?" You asked pointing towards yourself, as uncle Jay gently put you down.

Sammy blushed, "Yes sensei" and your heart swelled with pride.

"Come here baby girl" your daddy called you and you rushed to go to him. "You wearing your love holder?" He asked.

"Yes daddy" you nodded as Jensen guided you to the bed. Jared and Sammy followed. 

Jensen slowly lifted your skirt and removed your tiny little pink lace panty. He placed it aside and removed your skirt and t-shirt. The pussy plug was still inside your cunt, holding your daddy's love in. 

Jared watched with hungry eyes as Jensen removed the plug and your red, swollen, already fucked loose cunt clenched around nothing. 

Sammy was too afraid. He didn't understand what was happening. So he just picked up your panty and buried his face in it. He kept taking deep breaths, like you taught him to do whenever he was afraid. He took in your intense smell, since your smell always comforted him. 

"Come on baby" Jensen sat on the bed and patted the spot between his legs. 

You crawled between his legs and unzipped his jeans. His cock was hard and drooling with precum as you wrapped your lips around it and started suckling.

Jared's breathing hitched as he watched the three years old girl act like a fuckin' whore. "Okay, you weren't lying" he choked out.

"Her cunt's empty Jay, don't you wanna show her how much you love her" Jensen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes uncle Jay, please fill me up with your love, I need you" you jiggled your ass and Jared was gone. 

He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, climbing on the bed.

He was much bigger and much more thicker than your daddy, but your daddy has fucked you well during the afternoon, loosening you up. Even though you were just a little girl, your hole was as used as an old whore's. 

Jared put a finger in there, and felt the warm and wet feeling of your cum covered inner walls. You were loose, but he didn't want you to get hurt so he stretched you up more, until he was convinced that you were loose. 

You were still suckling on daddy's cock, while uncle Jared lined up his cock with your used hole and pushed in. 

Your daddy just sat back and watched as uncle Jared fucked into you. His thrusts increased, pushing you forward and making you take daddy's cock even deeper. 

Your daddy was used to your body but it was new for uncle Jared. He couldn't hold on much longer and came deep inside your cunt, gasping in pleasure.

Jared's orgasm pushed Jensen on the edge and he filled up your throat with copious amounts of cum. You struggled to swallow while uncle Jared pushed his cum as deep as it would go inside your hole. 

Little Sammy was going crazy watching it. His daddy fucking you on the edge was driving him insane. He didn't understand what was happening to his body, so he just held on to your panties and peed in his pants. _Blushing in embarrassment._


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Sammy and top Dean for you guys.

Dean travelled back in time and got his mother pregnant. Mary was devastated because she knew that John would know that the baby wasn't his. John was mostly out on business trips and they hadn't fucked in almost a month. 

This recent trip kept John away for almost a year so Dean and Mary decided that they'll give the baby up for adoption. 

Dean asked Cas to zap him to May 2nd 1983 so that he could watch his son's birth. 

After Sam was born, Dean took him from Mary and promised her that he will find a better home for their child. 

But Dean just couldn't give the innocent little boy up. The moment he saw his Sammy's face he was infatuated. All Dean wanted to do was wrap him up in tiny blankets and keep him close to his heart. 

So he decided to adopt the lovechild of his incestuous relation with his mother.

 

 

Sam turned three when Dean realized that his caring and loving feelings for Sam has changed into something inappropriate.

He was sitting alone in his room and sulking about his feelings for his three years old son when little Sammy entered the room. 

"Daddy, I can't sleep" Sammy walked across the room, dragging his moose teddy along with him across the floor. "There's something in my closet. Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course baby" Dean smiled at his baby boy and Sammy climbed on top of the bed and snuggle closer to his daddy. "Can moosie sleep too? He's afraid too daddy" Sam pulled out his adorably innocent puppy dog eyes that Dean could never deny. "Yes sweetheart" he kissed the top of his baby's head.

"Daddy are you sad?" Sam asked when he noticed that his daddy was awfully quiet. 

"Yeah baby, I... I just feel lonely" he said looking down at his hands. 

"Why daddy? You have me" Sammy replied with a serious look and Dean couldn't help but smile. "Yes I do" 

"Then why are not happy? What should I do to make you happy? Even moosie wants to make you happy" he said pointing towards the stuffed moose. 

 

 

"I don't know if you would make me happy. I mean you can but I don't think you would want to" Dean said and looked away.

Sam climbed Dean's lap and grabbed his face with his tiny little hands which weren't even big enough to hold his cheeks. "I love you daddy and I would do anything for you" he said, placing a chaste kiss on Dean's cheek. 

What Sam didn't understand was how much pleasure he was giving his daddy. Sam's tiny little ass was pressing Dean's cloth covered cock so delightfully as Sam was sitting on his lap. 

"You would?" He asked again.

"Yes daddy" Sam replied straightaway.

"Baby my... My pee pee feels cold and lonely and it will only feel better if you help me warm it" Dean said looking straight into Sam's eyes. 

Sam frowned his eyebrows, how could pee pee feel lonely. But he would do anything to make daddy's pee pee feel warm and better. "Should I bring a sweater for your pee pee? Or maybe moosie could play with it, that way it won't be lonely" Sammy was so innocent.

Dean smiled. He couldn't resist his baby boy's innocence and kissed his lips. Shockingly Sammy kissed back. The little boy didn't see anything wrong with kissing his daddy.

"It's lonely because it wants to be inside you" Dean said and watched his little boy's confused expression.

Dean smirked to himself, "Do you really wanna make my pee pee feel better?" 

"Yesss daddy" Sammy replied with full enthusiasm.

"Well then, take off your PJs" Dean said.

Sammy stood up on bed and took off his batman t-shirt along with his PJ pants. He was completely naked when he sat back down. 

"Now baby, let me tell you that I am gonna put my pee pee in here" Dean pointed towards Sam's hole. "You ready?" 

Sam looked a bit scared but he nodded anyway. Anything for daddy.

Dean pulled out his huge cock which was already dripping precum. 

"Oh my god daddy your pee pee is so big" Sam panicked. 

"Relax baby you'll feel fine" Dean tried to calm him down. "Do you trust me?" 

Sam stopped panicking when Dean asked this, "Yes daddy" he trusted his father more than anything.

"Then know that I'll never hurt you" Dean reassured.

"Okay daddy"

Dean gently opened Sam's legs and stared at the three years old little hole, hungrily. His baby was so small, so innocent. He couldn't wait to fill up that tight little hole. 

"I am gonna prepare you so good that you will not feel any pain" he reassured. Dean noticed that even though Sam wasn't resisting anymore but the little boy was still terrified. "It's ok baby, just relax" he gently rubbed Sam's thighs and noticed him relax under his touch.

Then without further delay, Dean bent forward and gave Sam's hole a long swipe with his tongue. "Oh god daddy" the little boy's face flushed at the unusual feeling. 

Dean kept on licking and sucking at Sam's hole, until he dipped his tongue inside. 

Sam was going crazy under his touch and Dean noticed as the little whore raised his hips to take his daddy even deeper. 

Dean tongue fucked in and out of Sam's tiny hole until he was sure that it was loose enough. 

He sat up and noticed Sam's disappointment, "Why'd you stop daddy?" The little slut whined.

"Just wait, it'll feel even better" he replied and picked up body lotion from the bedside table. 

Dean poured a substantial amount of lotion on his fingers and cock. He spread the lotion on Sam's rim and shoved his index finger in. Sam was already loose from the tongue fuck so it was easy to get two then three fingers in. 

He finger fucked Sam for a few minutes, deliberately rubbing against his prostate. 

Sam was too young to have an orgasm or cum but god did the boy make some really happy noises. 

When Dean was sure that Sam's loose enough, he pulled his fingers out and lined his cock against the hole. Then he slowly fucked in. 

Sam screamed in pained pleasure when his daddy's huge cock breached his hole but the whore just begged for more. 

Dean could only get the head of his cock inside Sammy. Even after this much preparation, Sam was too tight. 

The tiny little sluts moans and the squeeze of his inner walls against Dean's aching cock was enough to finish him off. 

Dean couldn't even last twenty seconds and came embarrassingly soon, flooding Sam's tight hole with copious amounts of cum. 

He laid next to his Sammy with his cock still buried inside him. 

"Your pee pee feeling better daddy?" Sammy asked innocently as Dean released another load of cum inside him and it sloshed around inside him. 

"Yes baby" Dean kissed Sammy's cheek.

"Will it get lonely again? Because I wanna make it feel better again daddy" Sammy asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Give it forty minutes, the bastard will get lonely again" he smirked as he saw Sammy's face lighten up. 

Dean pulled Sammy closer to his heart and snuggled.


	45. INTERMISSION

Hey guys,  
Can you give me some really different or unusual ideas? Something that I haven't used in these chapters.  
Don't worry if it's very slutty or kinky or if you feel ashamed.  
You can ask me to write almost anything. 

Sluttier the better. 

So work your minds and give me some shameless ideas. 

I have noticed that most of the prompts are kinda similar and I was hoping that we could get even more dirty. 

Leave comments and kudos. 

Love you all.

~Clara~


	46. Chapter 46

Sam and Dean found a little girl on a hunt, she said that her daddy killed her mommy and then shot himself. 

The boys knew that the monster was a siren and her daddy was under it's spell. But now with her parents gone and the siren taken care of, they decided to take the kid home with them. Maybe Bobby will know what to do with her. 

They decided to rest the night in the motel room. 

Dean got bacon cheeseburger and salad with meat balls for himself and Sam and chicken noodles for the kid.

 

They were having dinner when the girl asked if she could take a bite from Dean's bacon cheeseburger. "Sure" Dean said and let her have a bite, then went back to eating his burger.

Then she asked Sam if she could take a sip of his Pepsi. 

She watched closely as they continued eating and drinking her saliva from the burger and Pepsi.

Sam and Dean had no idea that she was a siren who killed the couple and was pretending to be their helpless daughter. 

It took only a few moments before those two were completely under her spell. 

"Sam, how are you feeling?" She asked. 

"Good" Sam replied with dizzy eyes. 

"I am bored and I want you to entertain me" you pouted.

"Yes. What do you want me to do?" He asked obediently.

"How about you bent Dean over and fuck that tight hole of your brother? And don't cum until I ask you to" You smirked. "Dean, don't let him fuck you"

Sam grabbed Dean by his waist and pushed him on the bed. Dean tried to get up and push Sam away but his little brother was not so little anymore. He was much bigger than Dean and it was fairly easy for him to yank his pants and underwear down and tie his hand above his head regardless of the struggles.

Sam spat on Dean tight virgin hole and shoved his index finger inside. Dean has never been with a man before so he was insanely tight. 

"Ahh stop Sammy" Dean tried to kick, but Sam just pulled out and grabbed his legs. He pulled his legs up and tied them to the headboard along with his hands, bending Dean uncomfortably. 

Dean's hole was completely displayed now as Sam shoved his finger back in. 

He added more and more fingers as Dean continued crying and begging Sam to stop. 

"Oh shut up, I am bored of your struggles. Enjoy it Dean" you ordered and Dean's cries turned into moans not even a second later. 

You took off your clothes and laid next to Dean while Sam lined up his cock with Dean's hole and pushed in.

"Sam alternate between fucking your brother and me" you ordered and spread your legs apart. 

Sam pulled out of Dean and fucked into your already wet and slick dripping pussy. Then he pulled out of you and fucked into Dean.

He continued the cycle of moving his cock in and out of you and then Dean.

"Okay enough" you said and he stopped. "Untie Dean and both of you fuck into my pussy"

Sam complied and untied Dean's arms and legs. 

Dean lied on the bed straddling you on his lap. You guided his cock into your pussy and sank down. Sam bent you forward and fucked into your pussy besides Dean. 

A normal girl would've got ripped apart by Sam's thick cock as it entered besides Dean's, but you're not a normal girl. You are a slutty siren who loves messing with people and getting fucked. 

Dean bounced you up while Sam fucked your pussy from behind. Both their cocks stretched you delightfully as you came at the glorious stretch. 

You basked in your post orgasmic haze as they continued pounding into your pussy. 

"Okay now you guys can cum" you allowed them as you fell on top of Dean after your orgasm.

Sam's poundings got vigorous as Dean came in your pussy, slicking his way even more. Sam came a moment later, filling you up with his hot load.

Sam's cum sloshed around inside your pussy, mixing with Dean's and filling up your womb. 

Sam fell on top of you, sandwiching you between him and Dean. And the three of you passed out tangled up in each other.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters in this chapter and story are imaginary. They have nothing to do with real life people. It's completely a work of fiction.

It became a regular thing now. Uncle Jared and daddy loved using your three years old pussy for their own pleasure. Daddy told your mommy that he wants you to study in Vancouver because the education there is much better than Texas. Your mommy didn't mind, with you gone she'll get more time to socialize and focus on her career. 

The person who was happiest with you moving to Vancouver was uncle Jared. He couldn't wait to have you on a regular basis in his trailer. He and daddy decided that Sammy was old enough to join you guys too so they said the same thing to Genevieve about education and convinced her to let Sammy move to Vancouver as well. Adam was still too young so they decided to wait another year. 

Every night after wrapping up the scenes, they would get comfortable in the trailer so that you could pleasure them. Little Sammy would watch with wide eyes, holding on to his teddy as your greedy cunt would eat up your daddy's and uncle Jared's huge cocks. 

Any other three years old girl wouldn't survive taking eleven and fourteen inches long cocks with widths of over two and three inches of your daddy and uncle Jared respectively. But you weren't a regular three years old. Your whore hole has been loose and used since forever. You were born to take cocks and to keep your little uterus filled with cum. 

Every morning, before going to school you would ride your daddy while uncle Jared fucked your asshole, taking cum in both your holes and getting plugged after. You would go to kindergarten wearing the bright yellow and violet plugs in your holes and stayed like that all day. Then later on when you came back home they'll remove the plugs and ask Sammy to lick your holes clean. The little boy was a bit uncomfortable at first but then he started enjoying the taste of hours old cum and slick juices locked inside your pussy and asshole. Nowadays the four years old boy would eagerly wait for you to get home so that he could eat you. At school you two were not allowed to talk about it or do anything because daddy and uncle Jared told you that if you tell anyone about what you little sluts do at home then they'll take you away from your daddies and send to foster homes where you will get raped by large men who would rip your cunts off and then kill you. So both of you waited until you got back home or the trailer. 

Right now you were sucking your daddy's cock with uncle Jared's meat up your cunt. He was pounding onto your cervix, hitting it so hard that even your cervix was loose now. If he continues like this, someday they might be able to actually enter your cervix and feel the inner walls of your womb. 

Uncle Jared's cock was too huge and thick and you were so loose from all the constant use but still no one can ever be loose enough for Jared so it still hurt. The stretch was enormous and your inner walls clenched around his member as you struggled to breathe around your daddy's cock. 

"Darling you are gonna deep throat me or what?" Jensen whined. It was hard to concentrate on breathing through the nose when your cervix was getting hammered so your daddy decided to take charge. He grabbed your face and pulled it down on his cock, hitting the back of your throat. He held you down feeling the warmth of your throat around his cock until he felt like it's time for you to breathe. You loved it when daddy took charge. You didn't need to concentrate much on anything and just let him control your breathing needs as he thinks is suitable. You trusted your daddy, even if you chocked you knew he'd never pushed you too hard to make any permanent damage, just enough to give him and uncle Jared the pleasure they need. 

Uncle Jared didn't let your _gasping for breath_ bother him and picked up a punishing pace. "Man Jensen we need to spank her, she's getting loose" he pounded herder. You were stretching abnormally around uncle Jared's cock, it was too tight of a fit still uncle Jared preferred the tightest holes. "Yes we must" daddy replied pulling your head down one more time and holding it there so that he could conveniently fuck your throat. 

Both kept on fucking for what felt like hours until they climaxed and filled both your holes. Daddy came down your throat by holding your head down on his cock so that you didn't waste a single drop and swallow it all. Uncle Jared fucked deep inside your cervix, literally inside, and emptied his sack inside your womb. You could feel his cum filling your little uterus and slosh around into your fallopian tubes to reach your immature three years old ovaries. 

He pulled out and not even a single drop of cum leaked out of you since it was pushed too deep inside your cunt. Sammy looked disappointed that he's got nothing to eat. The little boy pouted and hugged his teddy closer. 

Jared noticed his four years old son's disappointment and suggested. "How about we spank her and let her holes rest for tonight without a plug to tighten it up a bit and fuck him instead?" This caught Jensen's attention. "He's got a tight ass" they both looked at Sammy . 

"Yes lets do that" 

Twenty minutes later you found yourself on the bed without a plug, with your ass cherry red and burning after being spanked too hard. Your hole clenched around nothing, trying to regain it's original shape as you watched uncle Jared's cock moving in and out of Sammy's ass as he chocked on your daddy's cock. 

"We should enrol Adam in this school too" Jensen offered and Jared nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Thank you so much for leaving kudos and helping this fic reach 2000 kudos. It means a lot.  
> For all of you who haven't left kudos even though you love it, please hit kudos to make this fic even more popular. 
> 
> Here's an early chapter for you guys to show you how much I appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you guys,
> 
> Love you all, :D <3
> 
> ~Clara~

Dean and Sam travel back in time to stop Mary from marrying John so that they could stop the apocalypse. 

Dean tried to convince his mother to leave John but she said it was already too late she already had Dean and Sam. He tried to explain her that the yellow eyed demon would kill her when Sam turns six months old, but even Dean knew that Cas has dropped them off in the wrong timeline and it's too late to stop anything. 

While they were there, Michael found them. The archangel possessed John and tried to convince Dean to say yes by killing his mommy and Sammy. He said he'd bring them back but Dean will have to say yes. 

"But why me? I don't wanna spend my life as an angel condom" Dean screamed, holding on to his brother and mother's corpse. 

"Well there's one other way" Michael said, catching Dean's attention. 

"What?" He asked. 

"You are Cain's true blood, your son could be my vessel" he answered.

"What? I don't have a son" his mind quickly thought about Ben, he couldn't risk Ben's life. 

"Ben won't work" Michael snorted, like he read Dean's mind. The Winchester's eyes opened wide in fear when he realized that the archangel can read his mind. 

"It's been destined Dean, only an offspring of Winchester and Campbell can be my vessel" Michael said, walking closer to Dean with a sexy gaze in his eyes. 

"But mom's family is dead" Dean scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"I can bring Mary back if you can make her pregnant. I could make John do it but John's third child won't be strong enough to hold me. Only the firstborn of Cain's bloodline is capable enough to hold me. And by the way Ben is not your kid" he smirked. "If you get Mary pregnant then the child will be my true vessel"

Dean didn't understand what to say or what to do. There was pang of hurt that Ben isn't his son but this hurt was quickly overtaken by a immoral excitement about making his mommy pregnant. Dean shrugged to get the thoughts out of his head but his cock gave a twitch to render his attempts useless. 

"I know you have had fantasies about this, I know about all the incestuous things you have been watching" Michael said when he noticed discomfort on Dean's face. 

"I..." Dean was still speechless and shamelessly aroused. 

"I am gonna wake her up just enough so that she can release moans until you cum. Then after you manage to breed her I'll bring her back along with your Sammy and daddy" Michael replied through John's body.

Dean couldn't help but feel horny at the idea of his daddy asking him to get his mommy pregnant. His cock was painfully pressing against his fly as he struggled between his desires and the self righteousness. "Come on, I haven't got all eternity" Michael mocked.

Then before Dean could realize anything, his lust took over his morality and he found himself buried inside his mommy's cunt. "Oh fuck" he moved in, feeling the tight stretch of muscles parting just right for him as he fit perfectly inside his mommy. It's like her cunt was made to take his cock. "So tight!" He moaned, burying himself balls deep inside his mommy. Dean felt so safe, so warm, so complete inside his mommy. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and before he knew it, his mouth was latched on to her nipple. The older Winchester suckled on to his mommy's breasts while keeping his cock buried inside her. He didn't wanna move, he wanted this feeling to last forever. He buried his face in his mother's breasts and breathed in her delicious smell while feeling the warm and wet softness around his cock. 

He rolled his hips and moved slowly inside her, not wanting to cum too soon and end his only chance of fucking his mother. "Oh... Oh..." But Dean couldn't control himself. It was too much to take, too ecstatic to control. He couldn't even control himself for a whole minute before he was cumming inside her. Michael gasped in pleasure that finally he's gonna get a vessel while Dean pushed his cum deeper inside his mommy's womb, fucking her pregnant.

Back in the present day, Mary survived and they had a third brother that no one knew was Dean's son, except Dean. That kid became Michael's vessel. Dean mind washed the boy for Michael into becoming a vessel in return for the archangel making his family unconscious every night so that he could take his pleasure from his mommy's sinful holes.


	49. INTERMISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, intermission again. :P

Hey people,  
Just wanted to let you know that I am going on a vacation so I won't be able to update this fic for a while.  
I hope you are still reading it.  
Leave kudos and comments if you guys are enjoying it.  
They honestly encourage me to write.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

P.S You don't get to complain about intermissions if you haven't left kudos or comments. You wanna stop reading, just stop reading.  
I don't need your attitude. 

For the others who have been patiently waiting, I am really sorry for the delay.  
I'll update as soon as I return. Maybe sooner if I get time during my vacation. 

Love you all,  
Clara


	50. Chapter 50

Your daddy and big brothers left you with your uncle Bobby while they left for a hunt. 

You woke up at around 2 a.m. and decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and drink water. So you put on your hello kitty fluffy slippers and walked down. 

Uncle Bobby was sitting on the dining table with a bottle of grown up juice and a glass in his hands as you entered the kitchen. 

You started guzzling down water from the fridge when uncle Bobby called you from behind. "Hey girl, come here"

You put the bottle down and walked closer to your uncle. When you were almost close, he grabbed your wrists and seated you on his lap. "Uncle Bobby?" You asked him.

Bobby's eyes trailed from your face towards the pale stretch of your bare neck then down to the loose kung fu panda t shirt that was covering up his favourite part. 

You recently turned thirteen, hence popping a really plump set of breasts. They were firm and supple and pointed, poking through the loose fabric of your t shirt. 

"Hmm" Bobby moaned bringing his thumb up to your chin to feel the suppleness of your baby soft skin. Then he slowly glided his thumb down, over your neck and collarbone and down, stopping at the hem of your t shirt. 

You kinda got the hint of what he was gonna do to you. You tried to wiggle away from his grip but he held your wrists more firmly. "Just relax" he said, removing his hand from your chest and putting it on your stomach. He held the t shirt from down and pushed his palm inside, placing his warm hand on your belly button. You shivered under the unusual touch. 

"Lift your hands up girl" he said in a low voice that kinda scared you. You complied because your daddy always told you to listen to elders. 

He didn't even wait a moment and pulled your t shirt up to reveal your pale stomach and your braless breasts. You panicked and tried to pull your hands down, but he was much stronger than you. The older hunter removed your t shirt before you could react. 

Bobby lifted you up and pushed you on the dining table. He held your hands above your head, eyes fixed on the perky nipples. 

Then before you knew it, his mouth was latched on your boob. He suckled and licked your breast and you shivered under him. Soon he was done ruining one of your breasts and moved to another. 

Bobby unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock while still suckling on the breast. He released your nipple with a pop and appreciated his master piece of the wet, bruised breasts. 

Then he ordered you to keep your hands as he held them. Bobby picked up the glass of whiskey and took another sip of it while enjoying the view and fondling his cock with his own hand. 

He placed it down on the side table and moved closer to you. He yanked your shorts down and lined up his cock with your young pussy. 

Even though you hated it, the teenage hormones were pushing you on the edge and you were leaking like a faucet. 

Bobby pushed in and started fucking slowly at first. He parted your tight little cunt delightfully as you moaned at the foreign feeling. 

Soon his fucks turned erratic and vicious. He pounded in and out of your tiny hole and came before the minute was up. Bobby haven't had a real woman in ages and having your tight hole to fuck was the thing that made him loose control. He came deep inside your cunt, his cum filled your womb. 

Bobby fucked in a couple of times and pulled out. 

He kissed both your nipples one more time and walked away. "Go to bed, kid"


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Brigid! :D  
> Sorry for the delay, I've been very busy with work and shit.

Crowley left to work with the Winchesters and their pet angel to find out more about that blond British bitch, leaving his wife alone in his castle. 

Brigid finished her shower and went to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She got fucked by Crowley before he left but the demonic slut was still too horny to sleep so she decided to get rid of her night gown and started touching herself. 

"Oh yeah!" Her thumb touched her folds while the middle finger found it's way to her clit. 

Brigid thought about all the sexy things Crowley said to her in his Sherlock Holmes accent whenever he fucked her. She rubbed her clit in a circular motion along with fondling her breasts with her other hand. 

She flicked her finger over her nipple, moaning in pleasure when the endorphins rushed through her blood stream. 

"Ahh yeah!" Brigid screamed in pleasure when she orgasmed. Slick wetting her cunt and thighs as she passed out. 

 

Romeo was roaming around in the corridors of the royal palace. Crowley got him from the deepest pits of hell as a mate for his favourite hellhound Juliette. Romeo was one of the most alpha hellhound available in hell and was Crowley's current guard dog. 

Romeo smelled Crowley's personal slut's intense slick and found his way to the queen's bedroom. 

Brigid was still asleep after having such an amazing clitoral orgasm when the hellhound entered her room. 

The giant hound saw the naked bitch sleeping on her back with her legs spread shamelessly for anyone to use and abuse, the delicious slick making him drool. 

The hound flicked his tail and moved forward, climbing on top of the huge bed of the queen. 

He sniffed around, finding the source of the delicious odour and buried his face in Brigid's cunt. He licked the wet hole and sucked in all the delicious juices. 

Brigid was still asleep, but she did wake up when the hound decided to shove his tongue into her wet hole. 

"Oh my god! Wha..." Her fear was converted into pleasure when the hound started fucking her hole with his tongue. Huge wet tongue moving in and out of her fuckhole as she gasped in fear and excitement. 

She didn't dare move when the hound decided that she was loose enough to take his cock and the huge coconut sized knot. 

"Oh no no no" she tried to say but the hound was least bothered as he lined his cock with his bitch's cunt and pushed in without caring about the hole. 

"Ahhh" she screamed as the huge hellhound raped her fuckhole with the single minded intention to fuck and breed the bitch in front of him. 

The hound fucked in and out and Brigid felt like she was gonna get ripped apart. She didn't know that it was just the beginning. 

She realized that she was gonna truly see hell tonight when she felt something inflating inside her cunt. It was the hellhound's knot. He was knotting her, she couldn't feel more used. The queen of hell was getting knotted by a giant hellhound. 

The hound kept on fucking until they were locked together by the knot. 

Brigid could feel loads after loads of warm and sticky cum filling her up as the hellhound emptied his sack inside her. He pushed the cum as deep as it would go, releasing gallons of cum inside her. 

Brigid couldn't take it anymore, she felt like the cum would rip her womb and stomach and come out of her mouth. She could literally see her stomach inflating to an abnormal level. The poor lady couldn't handle it anymore and passed out. 

The hellhounds knot deflated and he pulled out. All the cum from Brigid's hole came gushing out, deflating her stomach and making a mess on her thighs and the bed sheet. 

The hound just jumped off of the bed and walked out of the room like nothing happened, leaving Brigid unconscious and naked and completely used, covered in cum on the royal bed.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clif is Jared and Jensen's bodyguard.

"Baby girl, today you will pleasure uncle Clif" Jensen said to you. 

"But daddy, you said it was our little secret. Just you, me and uncle Jared was supposed to know about it" you asked curiously. Your daddy always reminded you that only he and uncle Jared were supposed to use your holes then why did he invite uncle Clif in the party. 

"Yes honey, but now we thought that you were experienced enough to take three of us" Jensen explained and shared a look with Jared. "You are gonna show uncle Clif how nicely you can suck his pee pee while uncle Jared and I fill up your hole" he continued. 

"You still wearing the love holder we gave you this morning?" Uncle Jared asked, lifting your kindergarten uniform skirt to see if the pussy plug is still in your cunt, holding their cum. 

"Yes uncle Jay" you replied with a smile. You were a good girl, you always made sure that the love holder stayed inside you so that you don't waste a single drop of their love. 

"Good girl" Jared picked you up and manhandled your three years old little body on the bed so that you were on your hands and knees. Ass up in the air and mouth open, waiting to be filled with cocks. 

"Can't believe you guys actually do this, wouldn't it hurt her? I mean her holes are too young to be stretched" Clif asked in a concerned tone while his hands reached down to unzip his pants, nullifying all his concerns. 

"She's as experienced as a well used whore. Jared and I use her everyday. She's even used to taking both our cocks at ones" Jensen replied. "Check out the size of the plug" Jared pointed out towards the nine inches long and three inches wide plug that has permanently ruined your cunt. "She wears it everyday, now she's so loose that both of us slip right in that used cunt" Jared showed him by fucking the plug into her holes a couple of times.

"Woah! I wanna fuck that loose cunt, but first I am gonna get sucked" Clif said, walking around the bed to reach at your mouth while pulling his cock out on the way. 

"Let me suck you off, uncle Clif" You said because you knew very well what they loved hearing. 

"Aahhh such a well mannered and nice girl" he gasped, feeding you his cock. You smiled internally at the praise and guzzled his fat cock in one go.

"Woah man, she deep throats better than all the sluts I know" Clif praised looking at your daddy. 

Jensen smiled looking at Jared which he returned, "Yup we trained her well" 

"You guys are awesome! Ahhh such a nice, soft hole to fuck" he said snapping his hips forward and fucking your tiny mouth. 

Uncle Jared couldn't let your cunt be empty so he lined up his cock with your cunt and pushed in while your daddy raised one of your feet and adjusted you so that you could take both of them at the same time. 

"Mmm so warm" Clif held your shoulder length blonde hair from the back of your head and pulled your face closer, burying your nose in his pubic hair. He held you like that for a moment before pulling your head away and bringing it close again. He kept on fucking your face by pulling your head with your hair. 

Your daddy and uncle Jay did the same, they fucked into you from behind which pushed you forward, forcing you to take uncle Clif's cock deeper. "I'm gonna cum whore" uncle Clif said before holding your face against his pubes and emptying his balls down your throat. 

You getting fucked by that old dude pushed your daddy and uncle Jay on the edge. They came deep inside your loose cunt, their cum mixing with each others and filling up your immature, three years old womb. 

"I can't wait to try her cunt next time, her mouth's a temptation" Clif praised while tucking himself back in his pants. "Will her holes be available tonight?" He asked. "I can bring a couple of camera operators who have been too busy to see their wives in a while, I am sure they'd love to release some stress" 

Jensen looked at Jared, "She's a good little fuckhole, I am sure she can take more men" he said and Jared nodded. 

"Good! I'll let the guys know" he said with a pleased grin and left.

 

"You did so good baby girl, more uncles will love you tonight. You okay with it?" Your daddy asked. 

"Yes daddy" you smiled at him and then at uncle Jay. You didn't mind, you loved getting love.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Ashley_Winchester_77 :D  
> Sorry for the delay.

How dare your mommy give you the good touch bad touch talk. How dare she think that you were a delicate ten years old omega. You are as strong as any grown ass alpha out there. And you were determined to prove it to her. You decided to run away from home for one night and come back the next day so that she’ll know that you are brave and tough and stronger than most alphas. So you did. You ran away from home as soon as your parents fell asleep. 

You strolled under the dim street lights of the town that you lived in. It was a small town so people usually stayed indoors this late at night. So you were alone in the streets until you saw a little puppy and decided to pet it. 

The puppy ran away towards a dark alley. Your mind reminded you of all the things your mommy told you but you shoved those thoughts away and followed the puppy. 

“Puppy?” you called when you couldn’t find the puppy in the dark alley. You looked around until huge hands grabbed you from behind and pressed you against the wall. “Looking for something little girl?” a deep voice pierced through your ear. “Ahhhhh” you screamed and tried to break free. But you were too weak. The alpha was much stronger and bigger than you as he ripped your tiny frock off and turned you over.

“Just finished off a stressful hunt, can’t wait to relieve stress inside a tight, unused cunt” he replied ripping your pants off and picking you up. He wrapped your legs around his waist and unzipped his pants to pull out his thick, throbbing alpha cock from the confines of his pants. 

You couldn’t scream anymore when he dipped four of his fingers in your mouth. You saw his candy green eyes turn dark with lust as he smiled devilishly at you, showing off his freckled cheeks. 

“Suck you little whore” he ordered and you couldn’t help but comply. The rapist was too muscular and stronger for you to fight. You suckled on his fingers, wetting them well before he pulled it out and shoved them in your unused pussy one by one. He hit your special spot with his fingers that lead to slick leaking out of you for the first time in your life. “There you go, wet and loose. Ready to be ripped apart” he said before guiding his cock into your barely prepared young fuck hole. 

You screamed in pain but he didn’t let it bother him and started to pull you up and down on his thick cock. “Ahh wish Sammy was here too, he could’ve ripped your shit hole off as while I ripped your cunt” he moaned and gasped, hitting your immature G spot again and again until you started bleeding. “Love virgin whores” your bleeding seemed to turn him on even more. He pounded harder, moving his cock in and out of your abused little cunt before emptying his sack inside you. 

He came deep inside your cunt and fucked a couple more times to push the cum as deep as it would go. “One hell of a fuck” he said before throwing you in the garbage. He shook his cock and zipped up his pants before walking away like nothing happened, leaving you there covered in garbage, Cum and period blood.

You were used and fucked and covered in cum like the whore your mom warned you about. 

Your holes ached and you realised your place in the world. You were just a set of holes for the pleasure of alphas. You were born to service and please alphas and let them use you.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends,  
> How are you guys doing?  
> Hope you are enjoying your holidays. :D  
> Here's another chapter for you guys as a new year present.  
> Happy new year in advance to all of you. ♡
> 
> Keep calm and keep jerking off. ;D
> 
> Love you all. 
> 
> ~Clara~

As usual, your daddy and big brothers left you at Bobby’s to go for another hunt. You wanted to join them on the hunt but your daddy said that it was too dangerous for you and that you’d be safer if you stayed with uncle Bobby. You were a good girl so you listened to him. Your daddy always told you to listen to uncle Bobby and do whatever he said, so you didn’t mind spreading your legs for the drunk old man. Like today. 

Bobby told you to wear just your teenage bra and panties and come out to the garage. So you decided to wear your peach lacey bra and string panties that was barely covering your assistance cheeks and pussy lips. Your ass cheeks jiggled as you walked towards him. 

He was lying under the old jeep fixing it as you walked closer to him and stood there. Your cunt lips were clearly visible to him from down there and he also managed to get a sneak peak of your wet hole from around the little string crotch of your panty. 

“Yeah” he said to himself before moving out from under the jeep and standing up, eyes still locked at the pink little fuck hole he’ll use soon. 

“Today we’ll give you something more, baby girl” he talked more to your cunt than you. 

“Why don’t you bend over and present your cunt like the well used whore you are” he said and you complied as usual. After all daddy told you to always listen to uncle Bobby and there was no way you were gonna rebel daddy. You are his good little girl after all.

You bend over on your knees, with your ass up in the air. Bobby cupped your cheeks with both hands before smacking it hard. You gasped at the sudden spank while he continued bringing down his hand on your ass cheeks until they were cherry red. 

“There you go, gorgeous little bitch” he said before you heard him whistle. 

You could hear pitter patter of a dog before you felt a wet snot bury into your string panty covered cunt. 

“Good boy Rumsfeld, fuck your bitch good” he said. 

Rumsfeld tore off your panty with his canines and buried his tongue inside your already wet cunt. You were scared as fuck but the idea of getting used by a dog like a real bitch was turning you on so much that you were leaking like a faucet.  
The dog linked up your hole until it was loose and sloppy wet. Then you felt Rumsfeld climb on top of you and line his hard dark doggy dick against your cunt. You felt like screaming in fear and excitement when the thick dick pierced through your tight inner walls. “Oh god” you gasped in pained pleasure. 

“Oh yeah! The bitch loves it Rumsfeld, go harder” Bobby cheered and walked in front of you. He pulled out his cock and started stroking lazily while watching you get used by the dog. 

Soon you could feel his knot growing up and pulling against your pussy rim. The intense pressure against your inner walls pushed you to the edge and you came screaming. 

“You’re looking so beautiful babe, caught on the knot. Such a perfect bitch” he jacked off harder when Rumsfeld turned ass to ass with you and Bobby knew he was pumping his seed inside your warm little bitch womb. 

Bobby came soon after. He emptied his sack on your face and rubbed his limp cock on your lips, spreading the cum all over your face. 

“Gorgeous. Wait till I ask my friends to bring all their dogs. I’ll make sure your bitch hole remains well used, loose and completely sated. 

You just gasped as Rumsfeld tugged on his knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
